


【盾冬及衍生】傲偏AU||The Barnes

by EvenSue



Series: 盾冬（及）衍生中长篇 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Knives Out, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: 19th Century, Crossover, M/M, pride and prejudice au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSue/pseuds/EvenSue
Summary: “你弄错了，Mr.Everett……就算全天下的Alpha都死光了我也不会嫁给你的！”“我要你爱我，就像我爱你一样。我要你永远抓着我的手，哪怕我骄纵、蛮横、无礼，我要你无条件的爱我。我问你，Mr.Everett，你能否做到?”“是的，长官，我可以。”主线CP：盾冬x柯王子x火TJxKnifewood19世纪美国南方庄园背景，傲慢与偏见AU。——————
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Ransom Drysdale, Jack Benjamin/Curtis Everett, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Thomas "T. J." Hammond/Johnny Storm
Series: 盾冬（及）衍生中长篇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637050
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**“你弄错了，Mr.Everett……就算全天下的Alpha都死光了我也不会嫁给你的！”**

主线CP：盾冬x柯王子x火TJxKnifewood

**19世纪美国南方庄园背景，傲慢与偏见AU。**

[我的目录](https://banyueguniang.lofter.com/post/2029dde2_1c6c6919d)

——————

**资产丰厚的Alpha们总是迫切期待娶一位Omega妻子，就如那些年轻貌美的Omega总是期盼能够早早嫁人，这似乎是一条举世公认的真理。可若Mrs.Barnes听到这样说法，一定会不屑地说这是老国家的人才信奉的法则。**

在Mrs.Barnes的父亲所出身的地方，这种思想早已深入人心。所以在他独自离家来到完全陌生的美洲大陆之前，他的外祖母总是把每一个邻居家富有的单身汉视为他理所当然应得的一笔财产，乐此不疲地鼓动他在Alpha们面前搔首弄姿来博得关注。

而Mrs.Barnes的Omega父亲，因此，在一个明媚的七月上午在摇摆不定的船只上毅然逃离了那片土地。这座名叫柑橘的小镇Citrus成为这朵漂泊的Omega的归宿。

而Mrs.Barnes延续了母亲的光荣传统，在同样的七月剪短了一头柔顺的秀发，在疾驰的马背上穿着墨绿的军装离开了家园。

数年后她带着退役的北方军人Mr.Barnes回到南方，回到Citrus。他们重新开垦荒废的土地，在这广阔的平原种上植被与庄稼，空旷的原野上自此盛开灿烂的花海。

Barnes家的四个Omega就是在那之后相继出生的。

而他们将永远是这片沃土上最美的花朵，在Thomas——最后一个Barnes出生那天，Mr.Barnes叼着烟斗迎着夕阳与盛夏的田野骄傲地说。

一个初夏带着柑橘味的清晨，阳光正正好好地捎着令人舒适的暖意从窗棂里流入客厅。Charles Barnes坐在镜子前，穿着黄色衬衣梳理着因被褥造成的蓬乱的发，装作无意提及般说：“我听说Netherfield花园终于租出去了，有人听到过这个传言吗？”

最大的那个Bucky Barnes正坐在窗边看书，双腿盘坐在柔软的羊毛毡上，见无人搭腔，才懒洋洋答道没有。他的声音也像被初夏的阳光晒得暖融融一样，染得屋里更明亮了几分。

“真的，”Charles停下手中的动作转过身来靠在木质椅背上，撒娇般摆出他招牌的甜心笑容，“Miss Laufeyson刚才来的时候告诉我的。”

Jack Barnes，排行第二的Omega笔直地坐在餐椅上同样读着书，敷衍地嗯了一声，眼神都不曾挪开过书本。他穿着一丝不苟的工整衬衣，袖口拉到手肘高度，露出一截白净的小臂来。

“你们没有一个人想知道吗？”Charles不可置信地问道，眼角委屈地垂落下来，仿佛他的几个兄弟们无视了一块实实在在的金表。

“亲爱的，如果你想说你可以直接说出来。”Mrs.Barnes从厨房里遥遥喊道，接着他们几个便听到了一阵令人心惊的声音。

妈妈又在拿着那把大砍刀砍猪肉了，Thomas用口型浮夸告诉看不到情况的其他兄弟们。这个最小的Omega一副胆战心惊的样子抱住了自己，整个儿缩进了柔软的沙发里头。Bucky侧过头去看他，忍不住微笑起来。

“说说吧Charles，是不是一个富有的Alpha？你总是对这个很感兴趣。”大砍刀的声音停下了，Mrs.Barnes的声音又从厨房里传出来。

Charles无奈地摆摆手，然后说：“是的妈妈，您真的很了解我。但是您大可放心，我只对他们的财富感兴趣。那是个北边来的绅士，这几日就会搬进来。“

“他叫什么？”Bucky出于自己也不知道的缘由，难得好奇地询问了一句。

“Rogers，”Charles得到了回应立刻就兴奋起来，急忙忙答说。

“结婚了吗？”

“哦，他单身，Bucky，真的，千真万确。听说他是纽约最有名的画家，是什么，印象画派来着。总之收入丰厚，而且听说十分英俊，你会喜欢他的，我亲爱的哥哥。”

他从椅子上下来，凑到Bucky身后半倚着墙，用手把他温顺的长发撩起来，又侧弯过身子去调皮地扰Bucky专心看书的视线。

“别闹，”Bucky笑着嗔他，“真如你所说，这样优秀的Alpha才不会喜欢我呢。”

“你这样谦虚会让我们自惭形秽的Bucky，”Jack把手里的书翻过一页，“我可没见过几个比你优秀的Omega。”他终于抬起了眼，红润的唇挑起一角，像是惹人采摘的红色的饱满的夏天的果。

Bucky故作被惹恼的样子捏起一旁的抱枕向他挥了挥，似乎真要扔出去一样。Jack才不顾他的威胁，笑着讨要弟弟们的声援。

现在谁也没法看书、梳头发或者翻钢琴谱了，因为他们四个已经闹成了一团。Bucky说什么也不肯接受那个“优秀Omega”的傻头衔，而Jack偏赖着他承认。

Thomas在闹剧中被Bucky捏住了腰间的痒痒肉，又是笑又是讨饶地轻轻捶着哥哥。Charles也闹他，一桩一桩细数他被判为什么优秀Omega的罪名。Bucky被闹得脸红，阳光故意落在他的脸颊上，好给那里再填上一份金色。

“你现在像是油画里的美人了，”Jack笑着接过Charles的小镜子递给他，又被Bucky气恼地推开。

“宝贝儿们，”他们正闹得起劲，就听见Mrs.Barnes擦了擦手走出来，棕发高高束在脑后，“Netherfield离这里不远，我不反对你们去拜访Mr.Rogers。但现在，你们还是得跟我去干活儿了。我们说好的，每周日，是吧？”

反映最浮夸总是Thomas，他立刻长长叹了口气，肉乎乎的小脸蛋垮下来，生怕Mrs.Barnes听不见似的。Jack无奈地耸了耸肩，恶劣地捏了捏弟弟的下巴，换来恶声恶气地喊叫。

“我早上该起早点儿和老爹一起去打猎的。”Charles咕哝道。

“那都是跟他一样的Alpha，你呆不住的。”Bucky反驳到，Charles想了想也觉得有道理，最终仍是顺从地随着Mrs.Barnes走到了窗外金黄的田地里。

也许是为了迎接Citrus最美的花朵，麦穗们齐齐弯下了腰。

即便早上Bucky已然听闻Mr.Rogers的新闻，他也没料到这么快就会与他相见，在这样一种完全巧合的不合时宜中。

预想中该是一场灯火摇曳的舞会，二人衣冠楚楚，在朋友的引荐下文明的相会。而不是像这样，在他正忙着在农场里头给奶牛挤奶时。

他衣服已经因为大半个早晨的农活弄得脏兮兮的，此刻正好声好气地安慰着身边庞大的奶牛。这时候一股陌生的Alpha气息谨慎地闯进鼻，他转回头，看见Mr.Barnes和两个陌生的高大Alpha一道，端着猎枪说说笑笑进了庄园。

他们是逆着光走过来的，于是那个金发的Alpha便显得十分耀眼了，在阳光下像是旧金山沙地里淘出的金子。而他身边的那个大胡子Alpha，即使背着光看不清容貌却也没有被盖过了气势去。男人紧绷着一张脸，单手提着猎枪从容地踩在庄园的石子路上。

Jack正在马厩梳洗他枣红色的马匹，也不自觉放缓了动作频频朝哪个方向投去目光。更罔论那边湖畔两个不安分的弟弟，直恨不得把手里洗到一半的衣物尽数抛下，齐齐凑到父亲身边去。

谢天谢地他们还算知晓礼数，只是在河边上将脑袋凑在一块儿叽叽喳喳，而不曾做出什么逾矩的事情。

Bucky借着遥远的距离肆无忌惮地站在马棚里头打量那两个Alpha，金发的家伙热情地对父亲微笑着说话，另一个黑发的则被胡子遮去了大半面脸庞，只是安静地走在一旁，时不时点点头、附和几句。

他听到一旁的Jack小声地吹了个口哨，然后他们对视一眼齐齐笑起来。

“他们可真辣，”Jack非常满意般点点头，富有深意地打量着Bucky，后者笑着向他挥了挥拳头。

父亲领着两个Alpha在田地里漫步，不知在说些什么。三个人都拿着锃亮的猎枪，想来是清晨打猎时候遇见的。

Bucky心里带着紧张的，不知道是希望父亲走过来，还是盼着他们离这儿远些。但不管他究竟怎么想，他们都已然朝着这个方向过来了。

“我脸上有没有泥？”Jack小声地问他，声线带着些紧张，Bucky还来不及回答他，一转头便看见那个金发的Alpha正立在他前面不远处，友好地看着他。

这时候Bucky正弯腰提着一桶沉甸甸的牛奶站起身，被他瞧得有些紧张，险些打翻了铁桶。他急忙把桶搁在一旁的桌子上，不好意思地朝着来人笑了一下。

那人似乎被他的笑容晃了晃神，复又舒展了笑意望着他。当他的笑容渐渐扩散的时候，不知是不是错觉，初夏的阳光忽然也变得像那金发一样耀眼。

“Rogers，这是我大儿子James，”Mr.Barnes骄傲地介绍自己的儿子，“James，这是Mr.Rogers。”

“叫我Steve就好，”Mr.Rogers微笑着向他问好。

“Steve……”他望着男人被阳光涂抹得金光闪闪的短发，轻声念他的名字。那名字从他唇齿间滚过便好似带了魔力，惹得两人都怔了一下，然后他忙说：“可以叫我Bucky。”

Jack最终还是用凉水细细洗了手面，这才绕到Bucky身边来，也与他们问好。但Steve和Bucky似乎开始了一些奇怪的默契的对视，一种奇妙的氛围于是生长起来。

他只好转过脑袋以免打扰到这种暧昧的氛围，于是那个一言不发的沉默的Alpha就落入他视线中。他暗自打量了一会儿，思考着应不应该向他问好。

那边那个Alpha似乎只是盯着脚下葱葱的青草出神，意识到Jack正疑惑地看着他时才回望过来。他的眼睛与深色的胡子不同，是一种神秘的蔚蓝色，这几乎让Jack的呼吸滞了滞。但Alpha沉静的脸庞没什么表情，只是简短地介绍：“Curtis Everett。”

Mr.Barnes没有久留两位年轻人，他们跟着Mr.Barnes在庄园里闲逛片刻，又进屋喝了一盏茶便骑着马走了。Charles和Thomas一直趴在窗下偷瞧，见两个Alpha纷纷走没影了才匆匆推门闯进客厅，一左一右坐到Mr.Barnes身边贴着他的手臂缠着他问东问西。

“那两个小伙子昨天刚到这边，我恰好在他们庄园附近打猎，那个金发的——Steve，Steve Rogers就过来和我说话。我就邀请他们来家里坐坐。”Mr.Barnes满不在乎地擦着猎枪回答道，“我估计你们会对这种Alpha感兴趣的，年轻，帅气，最重要的是富有，是吧？”他笑着看向Charles，却换来一个恼怒的瞪视。

“也没有……”Bucky自顾自小声回答，Jack听见了，侧过头来看他。

Mr.Barnes没有听到，一边擦拭猎枪一边继续道，“我昨天听Mr.Laufeyson说，Steve Rogers是纽约的著名画家，至于Mr.Everret，他也是我们北方来的，他的家族做重工业和运输业起家，那个新玩意儿，火车，在全美利坚的土地上的火车，有三分之一是他的家族名下的。”

Jack脑海里闪过了那个沉默的黑胡子男人，然后挑了挑眉把那双神秘的蓝眼睛甩出脑海。他听见了Bucky的喃喃，于是饶有兴味地在两个弟弟散开以后把他拉到一边，打趣地问道：这个Steve Rogers可还合你心意？

Bucky瞥了他一眼，懒懒地倚在那头正愉快地吃草料的奶牛身上抱着手说，“或许吧。”

他望着七月明媚的阳光妆点的夏日庄园，那阳光缀在他温柔面容上，而他的笑容又反过来装饰了这夏日小景。

“Mr.Barnes！”Jack一进到热闹的宴会厅中就听见了Rogers的声音，即便舞会的乐声和形形色色尖利或低沉的笑语盈了满室，那声音也清晰的过分。

Alpha有些滑稽从一众盛装打扮的男男女女中艰难穿行到Bucky身边，挂着傻乎乎的笑容向他的哥哥问好。

“叫我Bucky就好。”Bucky忍不住微笑起来，温和地说。他们两个甜蜜地对视了一会儿，似乎完全没法把眼神从对方身上挪开。最后是Bucky脸红着移开了眼睛，Steve这才像恍然大悟一样意识到Jack正尴尬地立在一边。他不好意思地也向Jack问好。

“我先去那边看看。”Jack回给他礼貌的微笑，然后识趣地拍拍哥哥的肩膀，转身向另一端走去。他小步缓慢走着，不知道该到哪一边去，又忍不住回过头远远地关注Bucky那端的情况。

他只看见Bucky已经笑得两眼弯弯任Rogers牵着小手走到厅中央跳起了舞。高高挂着的灯上滴落下碎金般的光芒，倒让跟着悦耳乐声舞动的裙摆或者西装裤们显得朦朦胧胧。Bucky跳得很开心，而Rogers一刻不停地盯着怀里的Omega看。Jack看不下去地笑起来，然后无可奈何地转过了头。

这一转头他便看见了眼前立得笔直一言不发盯着Rogers方向的Alpha。他没有看见自己，但他还是出于礼节道：“Mr.Everett，晚上好。”他觉得自己莫名有几分紧张，可能是Alpha即使是收敛好的信息素也有些太过强势。

男人转过头来沉默地注视了一会儿Jack，然后点了点头沉着声音说：“晚上好，Mr.Barnes。”

“别这样叫我，感觉像在叫我父亲。Jack就好，”他微扬起下巴笑了一下，可男人只是点了点头什么也没有说。

他对男人过分冷淡的态度有些不虞，便绕到一旁和Thomas站到一起。一个傲慢冷漠的人，他默默给Curtis打了个不及格。

“嘿Jack，这是Johnny Storm，他们的部队这几天在这里驻扎，”Thomas挽着Jack的手热情地介绍正和自己聊天的一位军官，毛茸茸的棕色脑袋懒懒地倚在他肩上，还舒舒服服地蹭了两下，“Johnny，这是Jack，我哥哥。”

Jack与他问过好后便默默地观察他：Johnny绝对算得上一个英俊的年轻人，看上去比Thomas大一些，和自己倒像是差不多年龄。Alpha留了一头利落的寸头，随意地穿着军装，刻意散漫地留下了上两颗扣子。这样略痞气的坏小子笑容很显然俘获了不少年轻Omega的频频注视，就连Jack自己都得要承认有几分动心。

和Thomas又一起说了一会话，Johnny便又被一群叽叽喳喳的Omega拽走了。不多时就看见Johnny正和其中一个穿着夸张大裙摆的女孩跳起了舞，而Steve和Bucky正笑着并肩从那里走到了一旁的点心桌。Thomas顺着他的目光看过去，也小声地笑起来。

“他们俩肯定会有些故事，”Thomas舔了舔唇，笑嘻嘻地评价道。

“想来也是，这是我头一次看见Bucky这样动心——但是Steve是个北方人诶。”Jack忽然有些怅然。

Thomas满不在乎地耸肩，捏着酒杯抿了一口便被Jack夺去了：“这有什么，爸爸不也是北方人——Johnny他们也是北方来的。”

听到了Johnny的名字，Jack忍不住看了眼低着头笑得格外灿烂的弟弟，然后转回脑袋远远望着舞池中央翩翩起舞的人们，他扬起一个微笑不知对着谁说：“希望如此。”

大厅中央旋转着跳舞的人来来去去，Jack分别和一个Alpha两个Beta跳过舞后便失去了兴趣，而漫长无趣的舞会还没有分毫结束的迹象。他看见Omega们都坐在一块儿聊天喝茶，时不时有些Alpha或者Beta们走过来，然后牵着风姿灼灼的Omega们蹿到中间去跳舞。

他在最边缘的空位坐下，他的好友Loki这时候坐到他身边来，两人相安无事安静地喝了一盏茶以后Loki回头看了几眼，然后不动声色地凑近他小声说：“那边那两位北方来的绅士，Rogers和另外一个大胡子，我听见他们刚在谈论你。”

Jack向他投去疑惑的一瞥，Loki便愉快地说了下去：“Rogers叫那个大胡子去跳舞，还面红耳赤地说他就遇到了一个非常甜蜜可爱的Omega，我们都知道的，Bucky。然后他还说：Bucky的那个Omega弟弟，你，Jack Barnes，也十分令人喜爱。你猜那个大胡子怎么说？”

“他说什么？”Jack现在是真的有些好奇了，他顿住了半空中捏着茶杯和碟子的手，转过头去看着他。

“他说： **Jack Barnes也还算能忍受。** ”Loki说完这句话便用一种看热闹的戏谑眼神观察Jack的反应。然而Jack并未如他所料的有什么激动的反应，不过他还是欣喜地捕捉到Jack捏着骨瓷杯手柄的修长手指都泛了白。

Jack自然是有不悦的，但却仍保持着足够的风度，耐心地喝了一口红茶。然而一向甘甜的味道现在都无法被体会了，他还是有些过分用力地将杯盏放回了桌面。他坐了一会儿，但是压抑不住心中隐隐的怒意，索性站起身向着Curtis的方向走过去。

Curtis依旧一言不发地靠墙沉默地站立着，Jack经过他时候刻意地抬起那双撩人的绿色眼眸睨了他一眼，然后漫不经心地扬着下巴优雅地侧过头走了过去，满意地暗自回味Curtis瞬间有些发愣的神情。

Johnny正和Thomas跳完舞下来，Thomas甜甜蜜蜜地朝着Johnny笑，然后摇一摇小手去找Charles了。他和Johnny站在舞池边有一搭没一搭地聊了一会儿天，隔了一首曲子后Johnny也邀请他去跳舞。

乘马车回去的路上Bucky脸上还带着红晕，盯着手里的一块小手巾弯着嘴角发愣。Jack借着月光打量，然后打趣地小声问：“Rogers送的定情信物？”

“是Steve送的，不是定情信物。”Bucky语气镇静地回答，但月光揭露了他红透的脸颊。

“某些人今天魂儿都被Barnes家的Omega掳走了，”Peggy Carter调笑地看着正坐在火炉边把玩一张口袋巾的Steve。

“Bucky是我见过的Omega里最可爱的一位，”Steve毫不介意地坦白说，“他身上有许多优秀的特质。”

Sharon惊叹道：“这可是第一次看见Rogers表哥这棵呆木头开花。”

Steve倔强地回嘴：“我以前只是没有遇到合适的Omega而已。”

“天啊，”Peggy摇摇头，叹气的样子仿佛觉得Steve已经无可救药了，她把目光投向Curtis，“你呢，有没有什么新故事？”

“或许有，”Curtis浅浅地牵起了嘴角，仰起头望着窗外的繁星，借此回忆一个美好的眼神，“我看见了一双很美丽的眼睛。”

“哇——我能否冒昧地问一问，这双眼睛是哪位幸运的Omega的？”

“Jack Barnes。”Curtis并没与什么犹豫，直白地回答。屋子里静默了一瞬，只有噼里啪啦的火焰声格外清楚。

“看来名声在外的Barnes一家的Omega们确实很厉害，”半晌，Sharon惊叹。

“你刚刚还说他只是还能忍受，”Steve饶有兴趣地望向Curtis，“怎么，这么快就折服了?”

“比你坚持的久一些，Mr.Rogers，”Curtis不客气地回敬。

“就在今天上午我收到了这样一封信，”Mr.Barnes拿出一封写的十分潦草的信纸，窸窸窣窣地把它展开了，“来自Ransom Robinson，Mrs.Barnes兄长的儿子，宣布将来我们家拜访一段时间。鉴于我们都知道的一件事，我们的庄园的地契属于Robinson一家，所以我们不得不好好接待这位客人。”

这件事Jack倒是知道的，母亲参军以后所继承的这片土地交由Mr.Robinson打理，而Mrs.Robinson在通过地产业刚起家时与母亲联系后获得了这片土地的地契。Mrs.Barnes回来后这片绝不算小的土地虽仍归Barnes一家经营，但法律上的归属权还是属于Mr.Robinson一家。但是Barnes一家倒也不算太在意，Mrs.Barnes和哥哥关系还算亲密。但Ransom是个混蛋。

“致Mr.Barnes，

父亲要求我到Citrus历练，未来几个月将借住在Barnes家的庄园，将于五月下旬到达。 

Ransom Robinson。”

“非常简洁。”Jack轻哼一声。

Bucky收到了Steve Rogers的邀请，请他在今晚前去用晚餐。距离他骑着马离开家已经有半小时了，而窗外原本淅淅沥沥的小雨转为了倾盆大雨，正毫不留情地用力撞击着Barnes家的窗户。

Mr.Barnes担忧地望着已经渐渐昏暗的天色，Jack牵挂着哥哥同样心不在焉地吃着晚餐。最后他放下碗筷，走到门口拿起雨伞和手灯，一边穿雨靴一边说：“我去找Bucky吧，我不放心。”

“不行，太晚了，这么大雨骑马不安全。”Mrs.Barnes正色道。

“我可以走路去。”Jack坚定地看着母亲。

“Jack，你把我的手枪拿上。”Mr.Barnes没有说别的，只是把那柄黑色的手枪丢给他，扬一扬下巴道，“教过你很多次了。”

Jack感激地朝父亲笑了一下，换来了一个赞许的眼神。Mrs.Barnes无可奈何地摇摇头，放任他们去了。他从温暖的屋子走到冰冷密集的雨里，只身沿着昏暗的小路行走，虽撑着伞但无法完全挡住风雨，道路也泥泞。多亏穿了雨靴，他庆幸。

走出半里路的时候两侧只剩下大片的田地，风声呜呜地吹，Jack不觉紧张起来，紧紧攒住了枪柄。手灯微弱的光照亮了一小片湿泞泥地，黑暗逐渐在天际渗开，无言地放大了心中的恐惧。他得加上些力度才能拽住不安分的雨伞，举步维艰的前行。

他又走上了大约一里路，至少走完了大半了，他暗忖着给自己打气。

这时候前面亮起了另一束灯光，然后他就闻到了一股强势的Alpha信息素。他紧张起来，抬高了手臂好让手里的枪能够保护自己。

那束亮光渐渐靠近了，Jack觉得自己的手指几乎在发颤，然后他就听见一个算不得陌生的声音：“Jack Barnes？”

“Mr.Everett？”Jack放松下来，不自觉地后退一步却恰好踩在田埂的侧面险些滑倒，Curtis连忙上前扶住他。Jack堪堪站稳他便撤回了那只有力的手臂。Jack尴尬地道谢，然后问，“您在这里干什么？”

“令兄染了风寒今晚恐怕不能回去，Rogers要照顾他，所以我负责去你们家报个信。你呢？”

“Bucky出门以后就开始下雨了，我放不下心所以赶去看看。”

“Bob，”他听见Curtis吩咐身边的随从，“你把信带到Barnes家好吗？你把灯拿上，天黑了。”那个小伙子应下了，提着灯独自往前走去。“我陪你走过去吧，令兄确实需要你的照顾。”Jack不好意思地道了谢。

“你还拿了枪？”不知是否是听错，男人的声音里带了一份笑意，这让他不觉有些脸红。

“我父亲觉得天黑不太安全，坚持让我带上的。”

“Mr.Barnes是个很谨慎的人。”

“是的。”

话题戛然而止，Jack免不了感到尴尬，但Curtis好像没有要聊天的意思，他只好维持着一前一后走着的安静状态。两个人各自撑着伞，Curtis在他身后安静地走着，只有鞋子、泥土和雨水的声音。虽然氛围有些凝固，但Jack心中却有种莫名的安全感。

看到Netherfield的灯光时他几乎要长舒一口气了，但是看在上帝的份上，他为了维持优雅还是乖乖咽了回去。 

“你来了。”Bucky躺在床上，仿佛预料到他一定会来找自己。Steve尽职尽责守在一旁的样子让Jack不由侧目，但眼神一落在Bucky虚弱的神情上担忧就把别的情绪都挤得一干二净。Steve和他打过招呼后便离开了，留下兄弟两个独处。屋子里暖融融的，风雨都被温暖的烛光格挡在窗户外头，空能壮着声势耀武扬威。

“我放不下心，”Jack握住他有些冰凉的手，心疼地看着哥哥有些苍白的面色，用掌心捂热他，“而且Curtis说你生了病，我更要来了。你不应该冒雨出去的。”

“有你在这里真好。”Bucky握着Jack的手举到脑袋边，然后用毛茸茸的脑袋去撒娇般蹭他的手心，Jack痒得带着宠溺笑起来，“Curtis又是怎么回事？”Bucky用柔软的声线询问他。

“我来找你的半路上碰见他了，”Jack不觉又红了脸，“太尴尬了，我们两个都不说话走了一里多路。”他不悦地弯下嘴角去，又被Bucky的神色闹得脸红，“我和他才不会有什么，再说了，我觉得他讨厌我。”

Bucky伸手蹭了蹭他的脸颊，弯起了一个意味不明的微笑。

“换你说说Steve Rogers，你们现在什么情况？我刚进来的时候他看过来的眼神就像是神话里守着公主和财宝的龙。”

这下轮到Bucky脸红了，“恩……他很好……”他支吾着说不出个所以然，但脸上的温度却是一刻不停地上升。Jack看在眼里，直截了当地问道：“你喜欢他吗？”

Bucky被他的问题噎了下，半晌羞涩却坚定地点了点头。Jack愉快地笑起来，揉了揉Bucky微长的棕发，“我出去换他来照顾你，好好相处。”他在Bucky脸颊落下一吻，转身离开了。

Steve一见他出来便快速地从会客厅的椅子上站起来，又觉得自己反应大得过分，遂有些不好意思。Jack只是笑着看了他一眼，便侧过身示意他进去。Steve对他友好地道谢，然后匆匆忙忙走到Bucky身边。

“他简直像是等在产妇门口的父亲，”Curtis嘲讽道，这让Jack微有些错愕。哇，他讶异地看过去。

那双眼睛就那样微微放大了些带着惊讶看向Curtis，映出了他身后明亮的烛火，信息素还丝丝缕缕地卷在空气中，Curtis几乎是不受控地嗅了嗅，又为自己的行径所不齿，于是克制地没好意思说话。Jack站了一小会儿，意识到男人没有再与他交流的念头，仍是带着疑惑离开了。

真是个傲慢的人，他不悦地想。Curtis大概是很讨厌自己的，这个念头一冒出来就被肯定了。Jack觉得有些委屈，还有点气愤，但是又想不明白原因，便稀里糊涂地在陌生的房间里睡着了。 

“闻够了？”Bucky闭着眼睛躺在被窝里，懒洋洋地问坐在一旁看书的Steve。后者闻声一僵，霎时间就连脖颈都红得一塌糊涂。

“凉爽的樱桃味，夏天的味道，很甜，很好闻，”沉默了半晌，Steve壮着胆子说出来，讨来了Bucky不带怒意轻飘飘的瞪视。他应该严肃地认错的，但却忍不住勾起了嘴角。

“你该回去睡觉了。”Bucky受不了他过分灿烂的笑容，翻了个身子背对着他闷闷地说。

“好的Bucky，”Steve放下书，小心地亲吻了一下他的长发，替他吹灭了蜡烛笑着往外走。门还没关紧他又把脑袋凑进来，“忘了说了，晚安，Bucky。”

“晚安啦。”Bucky气鼓鼓地说。他把自己钻进柔软温暖的被窝里，脑袋在舒适的枕头上拱了一拱，最后傻乎乎地埋进自己的掌心笑起来。

**“傻瓜。”**

TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2

**“你弄错了，Mr.Everett……就算全天下的Alpha都死光了我也不会嫁给你的！”**

主线CP：盾冬x柯王子x火TJxKnifewood

本章涉及：丹佩（Daniel x Peggy）

**19世纪美国南方庄园背景，傲慢与偏见AU。**

——————

次日醒转时Jack还有些迷糊，眯着眼睛看从窗帘的缝隙里漏出来的流光。垂坠的丝绸映出细腻的光泽，微光随意地抚弄着流苏。

他躺在床上伸出那截玉白的瘦削手腕，修长手指漫不经心拨弄着被角的丝绸，眼神也落在那处藕粉缎子上，思索了好一会儿这才慢慢回过神想起出现在此的来龙去脉，终于带着初醒的困倦下了床。他伸手拉开窗帘任阳光泄进来，缀在他棕发的发梢。

精致的脚踝下低低挂着一节深红的羊毛细绒袜，枯玫瑰色的睡袍下漏出一对白嫩的小腿踏在深棕色的地毯上。他换了衣裳，不厌其烦地将西装衬衫细小的褶皱捋平，又对着镜子耐心地手打了黑色的领结。

当他整理完毕终于将手穿过纯白的西装外套时，雕花的橡木门被克制而谨慎地叩响，一同传来的还有低沉的嗓音：“Jack，早餐已经备好了，请问你起来了吗？”

是Curtis Everett，Jack挑了挑眉，眼尾挂上了捉摸不清的笑意，理好衣服用手掌耐心地抚着衣角回答道：“马上就来，Curtis。”尾音化成了气音融化在他唇齿间，他听见门外的男人顿了顿，而后便是渐行渐远的脚步声。

片刻后他缓步走下楼梯，在窗明几净的宽敞厅堂里看见了Curtis。对方没有像Jack见到的那些南方的Alpha们一样从早到晚穿着全套齐整的正装。他连领结都没有打，松散了最上面勒人的纽扣，只在全黑的衬衣外随意地套了一件同样深黑的长风衣，笔挺地端坐在餐桌边用餐。他的举止绝称不上优雅，可倘要论气势，确是南方Alpha们如何也比不上的。

晨辉落在他握着刀叉的手边，柔化了他慑人的气场，他礼貌地看着Jack点了点头，“早上好，Jack。”紧绷的嘴角十分勉强地给出一点笑意，惹Jack不自觉地皱了下眉。

Jack一一与餐桌前的几人问了好，不愿分给Curtis丝毫多余的注意。Steve比他稍晚些下来，友善的笑容比他一头柔顺的金发还耀眼。北方来的众人没有那么多复杂规矩，餐桌上只是随意的闲谈。纵然不甚适应，Jack也只好尽可能接过了抛来的话头。用完早餐以后Carter两姐妹决定去庄园里散步，但Jack婉拒了她们的邀请，独自回到Bucky休憩的屋中照顾他。

“Barnes家的这两位Omega可都不是典型的南方Omega，要我看来，Jack Barnes可比某些只知道对着Omega傻笑的北方Alpha来得Alpha的多。”Peggy Carter在他走后意有所指地睨了一眼Steve，后者红着脸硬撑出一个不以为耻反以为荣的笑容。

“我昨天晚上偶遇他的时候可是被他用上了膛的手枪指过，所以我没有什么立场反驳你，Mrs.Carter。不过就我所知，Mr.Barnes确是个北方的军人。”Curtis早放下了刀叉，一手攒拳托着脸颊出神。Sharon忧心地注意到他嘴角上不自觉的笑意。

“这样看来，倒也不必惊叹于Barnes家的儿子收割北方Alpha们芳心的惊人速度了，”Sharon勉力微笑起来看向Curtis。

“但他们毕竟还是南方的娇花，”Curtis只平淡地扫了一眼Sharon便略过了她，视线落在了窗外鸣叫着飞过的鸟雀上，“细心呵护金贵名花这样的事情我恐怕难担大任 **。** ”

饭后Jack便一直守在Bucky榻边陪伴，这时候Bucky的热度泛上来，把他颊边的红云烧得滚烫。柔和的面容上浮现了痛苦的神色，轻轻捏着被单的手时不时同那双眉毛一道收紧。Jack无心闹他，只静静坐在一旁捧着书陪他。Bucky睡得并不平稳，偶尔醒来便伸出烧得发烫的手去捏Jack搁在他枕边的一只手，弟弟便知道他醒转了，有一搭没一搭陪着他说几句话。说着说着那边便又没了声音，Jack就明白他又已睡了。

接近正午的时候Jack意识到门口有人踱步，男人的皮鞋叩在木板的走廊上格外响亮，想也知道是Rogers。Jack把书搁在Bucky床头，轻着步子走到房间外面去。Rogers一见到他便焦急地压低声音问Bucky的情况，一双眼睛也不安分地频频往里探去。

“还没有退烧。”Jack把他行径看在眼里，却只言简意赅答复了他好意。Rogers脸上写明了想要进去探看Bucky的念头，但还是敛了眉转过身离开。Jack最后还是问出了口，“你想进去陪他一会儿吗?”

Rogers回转了身子，那双蓝眼睛清明地亮起来，“我可以吗?”Rogers小心地问。

“他会高兴看到你的。”Jack不回答他问题，只是这样说，然后他为Rogers让开一条道，侧过头看他明明欢愉却硬是克制着的背影。

Bucky醒转时带着迷糊，一开口嗓子都发哑。睁开眼看不清楚，只以为榻边是弟弟，于是撒娇般带着浓重鼻音拖长了声音道是要喝水。谁知坐在一旁的人僵了下，束手束脚地倒了热茶，带着十分地小心将他扶起来坐在床头，将氤氲着热气的茶递上。

Bucky这才意识到是Steve守在窗边，两颊红晕更是火烧一样发烫。他堪堪坐起来，下意识地撩起垂到耳畔的长发，舔了舔干涩的唇微笑道：“这次麻烦你们了。”

Steve却是讷讷瞧着他，喉结不自觉地上下滚动，很快反应过来Bucky正瞧着他等候答复，忙说：“不麻烦的，本也是我们邀请你来才害得你生病。你现在觉得好一点了吗？”许是意识到方才的神情尽数被人看了去，不由得也红了脸，但仍是炯炯看着他。

“嗯。”Bucky躲闪着低下头错开他炽热的视线，小心地用食指探去勾茶杯，默默地啜饮热茶。然而那双蓝色的眼眸仍是赤忱关切地望着他，只让他更加羞怯，“Jack呢？”他转过头小声问。

Jack正在花园里头同Curtis养的金毛犬玩闹，Dodger跳起来试图从他手里夺走一根木棍，用牙齿用力衔住了木棍的另一端，凶巴巴地往一边儿拽。Jack双手紧紧拉住木棍才勉强从Dodger口中抢回木棍，又逗弄般地在它眼前晃一晃丢进了树林里。Dodger剑似地猛窜出去，惹得Jack不禁大笑起来。

Dodger飞快捡回棍子连跑带跳奔来，Jack急忙忙扑过去挡它好抢来木棍，谁知Dodger径直向他身后跑去。Jack疑惑地随它转过身去，这才看见Curtis不知何时立在身后，眼下因为Dodger的猛然袭击而蹲下身子去抚弄金毛犬的毛发。Jack有些无措，想起自己方才毫无礼仪的行径而暗自羞赧。然而他面上不显，仍是从容立在那里，却又不安地舔了舔唇。Curtis没有言语，他索性也同Curtis一样一言不发，微扬起下巴等着对方先开口。

Dodger却不明白二人什么氛围，只叼着捡回的棍子看看这个看看那个，然后讨好般地小跑了几步，蹲下身子把棍子递到Jack手中。Jack无措地捏住了棍子，然后被Dodger忽然使力地拽了一个踉跄，便站在了Curtis身前。Jack完全没能反应过来，生生愣在原地，而金毛犬把棍子另一端凑近Curtis，见对方同样疑惑地接过棍子便撒欢般地蹿开，呜呜叫唤着在地上打滚。

Dodger自然是什么也不懂得，可Jack和Curtis却知道尴尬，绯红的颜色飞快攀上了Jack的脸颊。Curtis还半蹲在草坪上，抬起头看着Jack，两人手中各攒着那蠢兮兮木棍一端，还有一只蠢狗围着两个人叫唤。那双蓝眼睛却被阳光照得熠熠生辉，藏在一对剑眉下认认真真瞧他。Jack宕机般愣在原地，不知该移开眼还是当肆无忌惮盯着对方瞧。

“抱歉……”两人同时开了口，便将原先的尴尬更翻了一番。Curtis站起身来，便由仰着头换做俯视。Jack挑了挑眉梢，故作镇定地抬起头直视Curtis的眼睛。男人的黑衬衣因为方才的动作有些褶皱凌乱，又因略闷热的天气而被汗水沾湿了些，泛着深色的布料紧紧贴在精壮结实的身体上……Jack忙在脑海里挥一挥手将这画面赶走。

“Dodger很喜欢你。”低沉的声音带了点笑意，“它平时向来不喜欢和生人玩闹的。”

“倍感荣幸，”看来和他的主人品味十分不同。

而后两人同时意识到了什么，齐刷刷低下头看向还被捏在手里的木棍，Jack忙带着慌乱松开手，才意识到自己掌心竟出了汗。Curtis没有说什么，只是回身施了力将木棍向外掷去。Jack立在一旁暗自欣赏，思忖他掷物的身姿格外好看。Dodger高声嚎了两嗓子，自顾自逐着木棍玩去了。

Dodger金黄色的背影在青草地里欢快地上蹿下跳，Curtis则转回来看着垂着眼的Jack低声问道，“令兄Bucky怎么样了？”

Jack这才回过神答道：“比昨晚上好了很多，今天下午或者明天就无需再叨扰了。”他礼貌地看着Curtis微笑一下。他许是等这句话很久了，想来是嫌自己与Bucky在此碍他的眼罢。

Curtis神色微暗了一暗，然后询Jack是否准备回屋用餐。Jack也无心再与他交谈，便随着他回了屋中。Steve这时候恰陪了Bucky下楼来，金发的高大Alpha十分小心地护着病中的Omega，反倒惹得Bucky忍俊不禁。

“Steve……”他无奈地转向Alpha，声音轻且温柔却瞬间攫走男人全部注意力，“你不用那么小心，我又不是什么易碎的瓷器。”

“我以为你们南方的Omega……”这下子Steve是真真惹毛了Bucky，Omega带了愠色不理会他了。Steve只得求助地望向Jack，却也只换来一个自求多福的戏谑眼神。

饭后Bucky仍是回房休息，Jack和他说了一回话后便无情地被赶出门闲逛。他只好到了会客厅里，见得Steve正伏案处理公文，Curtis坐在靠墙的桌前写信。Peggy、Daniel与Sharon坐在沙发上闲聊，Jack对北方新贵们的八卦全无兴趣，于是自若地走过去，坐到一旁桌前静静读书。聊天的众人皆静了一瞬，各自悄悄打量他，见他只是端坐不做反应便又转回脑袋生硬地转了话题。

“Curtis，你在给谁写信?”Sharon从沙发上起来踱到Curtis身边，微弯了腰凑过去看。

Curtis把信拢了拢，礼貌地说，“在给我妹妹写信。”

Jack饶有兴致地打量二人来往，带了点疑惑问，“Mr.Everett原来还有妹妹?”

“舍妹今年十七。”Curtis说这话时带了点宠溺的微笑。Jack看在眼里，暗觉惊奇。

“Marta真是我见过最可爱的Beta，”Sharon接过话头，“上次见她还是去年秋日了，她一定长高了许多不是?”

“大抵是的。”

“我真想再见见他。她是个十分细心的Beta，我必须说，我见过的Beta里，即便算上Omega，她也是数一数二的。”

Jack挑一挑眉没再言语，只是低下头继续读书。

“年轻的少年少女们都是这样优秀，真令我敬佩，”Steve Rogers停下了手中的公文，半转过身子来道，“我们遇到的这些年轻人，总是多才多艺，惹人喜欢。”

“是吗，亲爱的Steve，你真这样认为?”Peggy那双眼眸挑起来，饶有兴味问。

“我说错了吗？我可觉得我认识的年轻人们无不是精通于各种才艺的，都让我叹为观止。”

“看来你对优秀的标准十分低了。”Curtis忍不住放下笔抬起了头来说，“要说我认识的Beta与Omega里面，称得上优秀的大概不过六七个罢了。”

“我从来都不敢妄称。”Sharon笑道。

“这样看来Mr.Everett对优秀的标准一定十分高了。”Jack终于按奈不住也开了腔，打趣地看向那个傲慢的家伙。

Sharon原是想说什么，却被Curtis打断了，男人直直盯着Jack的眼睛，似笑非笑说：“是的。一个优秀的年轻人需得要爱读书，有勇敢的胆识，有独立的思想，他的谈吐不应当枯燥无趣，他的审美不应当庸俗难耐。这样一个年轻人，无论是Alpha、Beta或者是Omega，才能够称得上优秀。”

Jack毫不退缩地回望，嘴角弯起一个微笑的弧度，一双眼睛熠熠瞧着他，“Mr.Everett的标准竟这样高，我不得不怀疑您并非是认识六七个这样的年轻人，而是一个都不认识。”

“Mr.Barnes竟这样苛求，觉得没有人够的上这样条件?”

“是的，Mr.Everett，我想我从没有认识过这样优秀的年轻人。我并不认为我认识一个既有勇气又有才华，还能够有高雅审美，谈吐风趣幽默，惹人喜欢的年轻人。”

Sharon又张口想要反驳什么，可面对Jack与Curtis剑拔弩张的对视却忍不住噤了声。Curtis没有要挪开视线的意思，Jack自也更为炯炯地回视，对方侵略性的信息素浮动在周遭，反激起了他的好胜心。两人之间的氛围愈发僵硬起来，一时间都没有人说话，直到Daniel Carter，那个一直不怎言语的Omega开口道：“Peggy，刚不是说要打牌吗？不如现在让人拿一副来。”

Curtis这才终于移开了视线，方才颇具压迫性的信息素也都散去。Jack不知何时竟发了一手黏腻的汗，皱了皱眉低下头去读自己的书。然而盯着密密麻麻的小字看了两分钟，却没能将一个字母印进脑中。他在心中叹了一口气，满脑子尽是那人一双蓝眼睛的严肃模样，便觉得脊背上泛起凉意。

次日Bucky终于退了烧，而Thomas和Charles也双双赶到Netherland接两位兄长回程。Steve却放不下心来，硬要遣了马车送Bucky，自己也骑着马陪同。Curtis不知出于什么缘由竟也同来了，一行人阵势摆得浩浩荡荡，引人注目。最后三个Omega都被塞进了马车，只有Jack同那两位Alpha都骑着马走在一旁。

Charles撩开细麻的米白色帘子对着哥哥喊道：“父亲叫我们去镇上取药，还要接那个混蛋表哥Ransom。”

Jack点点头示意自己知道了，却听得Curtis低声疑惑地复述了一句：“Ransom？”他把视线望过去，可男人除了蹙眉外没再说些什么，他只好揣着疑问继续走。

这里去镇子不远，走了十多分钟几人便看见热热闹闹的集市，还有满街穿着军绿色笔挺制服的军官们。Thomas从马车上下来，在Jack的注视下欢欣地向其中一个军官问好：“Johnny！好久不见。”

军官将军帽夹在腋下，遥遥朝他敬了个礼，便惹得Thomas红了脸蛋。Johnny向他们走过来，一手大咧咧揽住Thomas的肩，又握住马背上Jack的手在他手背上落下一吻，毫不正经地笑着说：“早上好，Mr.Jackie。”

Jack只是微笑着说：“你好。”他顿一顿，转过去瞧着Thomas，“我和Mr.Storm才算是好久不见，别装作你四天前没有到镇上来找军官们，Thomas。”小Omega只是甜甜地笑，对哥哥的打趣不置一词，甚至还格外嚣张地吐了吐粉舌。

Johnny又一一与Barnes一家另两位Omega打过招呼。Bucky带着欣赏意味拍一拍Alpha的肩，意有所指地看向Thomas。Johnny只是笑一笑，然后和Charles友好拥抱一回，这才轮到Steve与Curtis。

Curtis自他出现便由不得皱起眉，在他和Jack毫不绅士地打招呼时更是没有好脸色。Steve因为方才Bucky抚了他肩而暗自吃味，自也不可能来劝和。三个Alpha各自站着，气氛带着角力意味变得微妙起来。然而Jack只是拎着缰绳在一旁兀自打量，伸手拦下预备莽莽撞撞上前的Thomas。

“我亲爱的表弟们，好——久不见。”在Jack准备有什么动作前，一道恣意的声音先远远传了来，引得几人纷纷回头看去。一个金发背头的男人牵着一匹高大的马走过来，通身衣裳皆是不俗扮相。Jack只一眼就从那神色中认出来来人身份，翻身下了马护在弟弟身前，伸出手礼貌而疏远道，“Ransom Robinson，亲爱的表哥先生，幸会。”

“幸会，我可爱的小表弟，”男人的脸皮竟比Johnny还更胜一筹，直截了当地揽过Jack的腰在他脸颊上印下一吻，还顽劣地伸手揉了揉一旁惊愕站着的Thomas的棕发道，“你们比我想象的还要甜蜜，小Omega们。”

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**“你弄错了，Mr.Everett……就算全天下的Alpha都死光了我也不会嫁给你的！”**

主线CP：盾冬x柯王子x火TJxKnifewood

**19世纪美国南方庄园背景，傲慢与偏见AU。**

——————

“嘿先生，这可不太绅士不是吗?”

一众人皆因他大胆行径愣住，最先回过神的是Johnny，握住已经傻在原地的Thomas的手腕把他拉到自己身后。他恼火地望着洋洋自得的富家公子，只恨自己不曾记得把军官的配枪带上。

Steve和Curtis几乎是同时翻身下了马一左一右站到Jack身边，Curtis一双碧蓝的眼眸被怒火点燃，Steve也没有好脸色留给他，以保护的姿态挡在Jack身前。

“Mr.Robinson，久违。”Curtis的信息素凛冽地攻击对方，声音也像是淬了寒冰。

“上午好，Mr.Everett，不知令妹近日身体可还安康?”Ransom扬着下巴，轻浮地笑着看他。

“托您的福，舍妹一切都好。”Curtis讽刺地轻笑一声，然后沉下声缓缓说。

两人一来一回寒暄过后，谁也不想率先开口，尴尬与沉默满溢在僵硬的气氛里。

四人间信息素的角力毫不加收敛，而四个Alpha又非一般人等，信息素里裹挟着强烈的压迫性扑山倒海向周围袭去。Jack挺直了腰背撑着身边的马匹勉力站稳，Thomas却更不好受，Omega本就刚到了接近第一次热潮期的时候，被几人的信息素激得双腿发软，平日里生龙活虎的笑容尽数化作了恐惧不安的苍白。他伸出手想拽一拽Johnny的袖子，又犹犹豫豫地缩回手。Johnny感受到他带了几分瑟瑟的信息素，向后坚定地握紧了他柔软的手掌，安抚地捏了捏，信息素也柔化下来护住Omega。

身后的马车里Charles不安地撩开帘子探出脑袋来看，却被Bucky拎着衣领拽回马车里安安分分坐好。但是马车轻晃了几下，Bucky自己却走出来，毫不犹豫地径直走到四个Alpha对峙的中心，挽住Jack的手臂牢牢撑住他，看着四人微笑着道：“绅士们，麻烦收敛收敛你们的信息素。”他笑意未及眼底，Omega清甜温和的信息素这时候也变得激烈起来。

Curtis与Steve纷纷礼貌地后退了几步，Jack几乎是立刻便感受到加诸在身上的压力轻了几分，Johnny也回身半揽住Thomas低声安慰他，Bucky感谢地朝他笑笑。然而Ransom却没有任何行动，而是又顽劣地朝着Bucky笑起来：“我亲爱的表弟Bucky，切莫生气——”

Bucky没有要理会他的意思，方才的笑意也冷下去，微垂下眼眸盯着Ransom脚下的土地。Ransom却偏生来了劲头，对Steve与Curtis威胁的眼神置若罔闻，反倒上前几步与Bucky靠得极近，低下头准备和他说些什么。

Bucky不再犹豫，藏在背后的手枪飞快掏出来抵在来人胸口，威胁意味地向前顶了一顶，冷声道：“退后。”

Ransom也没想到他会来真格的，只好悻悻收敛了信息素，终于安分地后退一步表明了自己没有威胁。Jack这才想起先前交递到哥哥手中的、父亲的手枪。

“列位，骑上你们的马，回家之前都别再闹出什么乱子来，”Bucky收回手里的手枪，紧盯着Ransom道，他顿了几秒又看向正小声与Johnny咬耳朵的Thomas，“晚餐之前回来。”

Thomas又惊又喜地朝着Bucky扬起他灿烂的笑容，用力点一点头便欢天喜地挽着Johnny的手走了。后者笑着敲了下他头上翘起的卷毛，只换来一个更甜蜜的笑容，惹得Johnny连连摇头，然后转过头朝Bucky礼貌地微笑了一下。

Bucky只是点了点头，转头见Jack也回到了马背上，Ransom也已牵着马走到马车后面，于是柔和了面容对着Steve一笑，轻轻眨了眨眼。他犹豫了一会儿，还是走到Steve面前，仰着头看向刚上了马的Alpha说：“二位已经送了很远了，不便继续叨扰，就在这里回程吧——我们的家事惊扰到你们了，实在抱歉。”

“没有的事，你没事就好，”Steve不自觉地将手放到Bucky微烫的颊上，收获了一个温柔的浅笑，Omega不漏痕迹地在他掌心轻蹭了一下，便似乎将那里的皮肤点燃了一般，“那个混蛋要是再敢欺负你们的话……”

“Steve，”Bucky带了些嗔怪打断他，“Barnes家的仓库里放着好几箱枪的，不用为我们担心。好好享受Citrus的夏日之旅，办些宴会结识些年轻人，有时间的话……记得要来Barnes庄园找我，好吗?”他漂亮的眼睛眨了眨，弯起唇角歪着头轻晃了晃双肩，柔软的声音像是浇了蜜汁，Jack看向Steve，他捂着心口似乎就要从马上摔下来了。

“当，当然。”Steve红着脸收回手，然后直勾勾看着Bucky坐回马车里，在晃晃悠悠的嘎吱声音里驶出了视线范围，这才恋恋不舍地收回视线。一转头他对上Curtis带了点戏谑的神情，驱马过去睨了他一眼便仰着头径直走过去，轻飘飘甩下一句，“你不必嘲笑我，Curtis，你且看Jack有想搭理你吗?”

“我可不想要像个初出茅庐的愣头青一样去讨金贵Omega的欢喜。”

Curtis如是说。

Charles撩开帘子回头瞧一眼不紧不慢骑着马在马车后跟着的Ransom，收到一个调情的微笑便羞红了脸转回去，硬要扯什么话题般对Jack说：“母亲不在家。”

“她去哪里了？”Jack诧异地问。

“她昨天去邻市参加当年密友的女儿的婚礼了。”

“她的大儿子还病着，她就这样走了？真不让我惊讶。”

“她一向如此，”Charles轻哼一声，“上回我初来热潮期，她竟就带着你们三个参加舞会去把我丢给父亲，父亲又只会说‘Jack和Bucky就没那么麻烦‘这种恼人的话，如不是你们牵心我硬是先回来的话，想来那回我是挺不过来的。”他越说越觉得格外委屈，垂着眼尾低声哼哼。

Bucky伸手把弟弟揽入怀中，温柔地用手拨一拨他卷曲的棕发，Charles当即得寸进尺地在他怀里窝一窝寻了个舒服的姿势，将脑袋枕在他胸口躺好了。Bucky笑了一笑，便放松下来往车舱上靠去。

他们在午饭前回了家，Jack便围了围裙到厨房负责了母亲平日里的工作。纵然他厌烦Ransom，良好的修养还是让他认认真真准备了招待客人的午膳。一桌丰盛菜肴惹得Charles直围着他百般赞美撒娇，终于说动了Jack丢给他一个无可奈何的笑与一片酱牛肉。

Charles弯下腰仰起头叼走了那片牛肉，笑嘻嘻吃完后他便赖在厨房不走了，坐在料理台上晃悠着长腿等待投喂。Jack不爽地踢他一脚，遣他去田里采些蔬菜来，这才让他哼哼唧唧不满地走了。

他一走到门口便看见Ransom抱着手倚在门边，带着微笑着看他两人方才互动，这会儿又偏拦着他不放行，由不得红了脸。Ransom见他来了便挑起一边嘴角恶劣地低笑起来，惹Charles恼火地瞪他一眼，伸手使些力想把他推开。谁知男人真的让开路，反倒让他十分讶异样子，怀疑地瞧他一眼，急匆匆跑到庄园的田野里去了。Ransom望着他的背影看了一会儿，又转回身盯着厨房里忙碌的Jack瞧。

Charles钻进繁密的植被里后遥遥回头去看Ransom，弯起了一个意味不明的微笑，垂着眼睛沉思了半晌，才低下身子拣Jack所说的作物。柔软的阳光碎在青黄色稻田里，就像他明亮的黄色的身影一样灿烂。

在他身后，Ransom的视线远远又望过来，深沉地盯着他活泼而漂亮的身影。

午餐时候Mr.Barnes从书房里出来，看到Ransom时没有说什么，只是看着他点点头，便在餐桌主位落座。Ransom坐在他下首，对面坐着Bucky，没有表情地看他一眼便别开视线。Charles坐在Ransom身侧，对面坐着Jack。最小的那个Omega还在镇上与军官们玩闹，想来不到天色将黑决不会想起回来。

面对Mr.Barnes时Ransom忽然显得格外有礼而健谈起来，他常住在北方，与Mr.Barnes聊起堪萨斯的战事时候也可夸夸其谈，倒与早上判若两人。Jack着实是不想与他聊天，可又对前线战事兴致盎然，只好低头安静地吃着饭，悄悄支棱起耳朵听着。

Mr.Barnes与他聊天志趣也有几分相投，饭后愉快地扛着猎枪去猎鸟了，Ransom对这些并无兴趣。客厅里于是留下了三兄弟与Ransom，便听得Ransom道：“我没有想到竟会在这里遇Mr.Everett。"

Charles躺在柔软的沙发里读书，这时候从小说里探出脑袋来问：“我从早上就感到好奇了，Mr.Everett与您是否有什么故交？”Jack也不自觉地挺直了身子听他讲述。

Ransom背靠着单人沙发大咧咧坐着，只是直直望着Jack微笑道：“早上的事情，我先要向诸位道歉，那都是为了做给Mr.Everett看，只为让他把我如今的放浪行径告诉我曾经的心上人，好让她觉得她过去弃我而去的选择没有错误，以减轻几分她心中遗憾。”

饶是对他全无信任的Bucky都有了兴趣，把目光投向他，便听他继续说道：“这件事情与Miss Everett，曾经与我最亲密的，我尊敬的Marta小姐有关。”

“我与她在舞会上偶然相识，只一眼便像罗密欧与朱丽叶坠入了轰轰烈烈的爱河。Marta小姐的父母已故，然而凯普莱特却并没与因此停止对我们的阻挠。而Mr.Everett，只因我从小在南方生活，又听闻了关于我的一些不实传言，便断定我不是Marta的良人。可怜的Miss Everett，我亲爱的Marta，是这样信任她唯一的至亲，她的长兄Curtis Everett，竟就在他的强硬要求下抛弃了我。自此一别我再没有在任一场宴会里再见到她美丽的裙角，只能空把思念埋藏在心里。”

“我后来与北方的太多Omega嬉戏玩闹过，可是再没有人能与Marta相比。很久以后我又与她见过面，可她早已不是当年那个美丽、单纯又善良的朱丽叶了。亲爱的表弟们，我实在不知道，面对这样的一份无疾而终的热烈的爱情，一个年轻人该如何坚守他所秉持的礼义呢？”

他一番话说得情真意切，就连Jack都经不住有几分动摇了。一番话说罢他便十分失落的样子，勉强扯出一个微笑，叹一口气从沙发上起来，沉默地走到屋外去了。Charles从窗户里探头探脑地看了一会儿，过了半盏茶的时间终于也耐不住放下书走出去。

Bucky于是问Jack：“他方才的话，你信几分？”他的弟弟起身走到窗边，看着笑容灿烂与Ransom交谈着的Charles，歪着头想了一会儿，道：”可我前几日听Miss.Carter说起Miss.Everett时，却是十足的赞美。”

“那么Ransom的这番话，恐怕还只是对于一位有礼数的小姐的污蔑了。”

“或许吧。”Jack微耸了耸肩，“就当听过一个故事便是了，不必放在心上。然而要说Mr.Everett傲慢，我倒是有几分相信的。”

Bucky微笑着看向弟弟，“你不喜欢他不与他交往便是了，只是Steve既然与他这样要好，他一定还是有诸多优点的。”

“怎么不能是你亲爱的Rogers识人不淑？”

“真是那样的话，他也不会这样亲近我了。”Bucky毫不羞愧地仰着头说道，嘴角挂着不谦虚的笑容，惹得Jack抱着手直笑着摇头。

Steve终于按捺不住穿越两里的农田来探访Bucky的那日恰逢Mrs.Barnes回Citrus。他和Curtis骑着马到达Barnes农庄门口，就看见Mrs.Barnes一边揽着Thomas和Charles往屋里去，一边在Jack和Bucky脸颊上各自亲吻一下。

Jack和Bucky正在农田除草，Bucky已经康复，像只健壮的雄鹿在高大的玉米作物中艰难地跋涉。他远远看见Steve的身影，笑弯了眼睛朝他挥挥手。Steve与他打过招呼，然后翻身下马，紧张地理了理衣服问Curtis：“我应该过去帮忙吗？”

然而Curtis睨他一眼怠于理会他，调转了马头便往马厩去了。Steve把求助的目光投向他忠实的老朋友，一匹黑色的阿拉伯马，欧芹先生。然而他的老朋友对上他的眼神，只是低下头摇了摇脑袋，转过身嚼着从草地上咬下的青草跟着Curtis走了，独留下Steve双手叉腰站在美国南部六月的阳光里不知所措。

“你在这里傻站着干什么？”Bucky活泼的声音忽然在出神的Steve耳畔响起，Steve讷讷地把视线望过去，Bucky摇晃着手里一大把的野草，仰着头让阳光顺着他好看的下颌骨流下去，”你要么是进屋去开Omega茶话会，和亲爱的Mrs.Barnes闲话几句，要么来帮忙做点事情。“

“哦，哦，当然，”Steve望着Bucky熠熠的鹿眼，结结巴巴地回答，在五月的烈阳下干了一早上农活的后果就是Bucky清凉甜蜜的樱桃味信息素浓重地萦在鼻尖，“我是说，我当然会来帮你除草。“

Bucky垂下眼让视线从他的胸口直走到脚尖，然后又抬起眼拉了拉自己因为劳作而凌乱的衬衫领口，瞧着他轻笑了一声朝着大片的绿色作物走去了。Steve宕机在原地，绯红从脖颈漫上去点燃了他。Curtis已经从马厩回来，嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，越过他径直走到农田里去了。

Curtis凑过来的时候Jack正在茂密的玉米叶的缝隙偷瞧着Bucky笑眯眯用手帕给Rogers擦汗的样子，他一转头便差点撞在Curtis胸口，急忙往后退了一步，挑着眉问他有何指教。

Jack背后的篓子里盛得满满当当，Curtis看看自己手中的一小把草，摇摇头说没什么，“你需要我帮你背这个娄吗？”他急中生智问。

“我们Omega在你看来这样柔弱吗？”Jack的嘴角弯起一个不悦的弧度，从Curtis手中扯过那把杂草丢进自己的背篓里，“别的不说，我对这些农活可比你熟稔多了。”他错着Curtis的肩走过去，没好气地回应他，留Curtis受着Steve几次三番投来的炫耀的目光。

Thomas和Charles欢快的身影埋进农作物的绿意里时，从屋子里走出来一个不怎么惹人欢欣的身影：Ransom Robinson，男人穿着整整齐齐的衣装，站在门口远远向Curtis看过来。他挑了挑一边嘴角，而Curtis则因他挑衅的神情眯起了眼，信息素也凛冽地迸出来。

Ransom显然不是会在农田里干农活的一类Alpha，竟是比Omega还娇贵几分。他走到Jack旁边低声和表弟说了几句什么，惹来Omega又羞又气的瞪视。然而那一眼在Curtis看来全无杀伤力，反让Ransom更是开怀地大笑起来。

Jack不悦地撇了撇嘴角，顾念着礼数才没有挥掌赶走表哥先生。Ransom却得寸进尺，竟又向他靠近几步暧昧地贴在他耳畔说了句什么，然后越过Jack看向他身后沉着脸的Curtis，挑起眉梢笑了笑转身走了。

然而Jack是不知道二人的较量，他为Ransom调情般的话语惹得心烦意乱，于是暖和而明媚的阳光也被降了罪。他一转身便被Curtis未收敛的浓烈信息素搅得头晕，怒意便更是熊熊。他凶狠地瞪了眼无辜地杵在原地的Mr.Everett，又沉下脸面对Curtis毫无表情的脸庞，一言不发地又绕开他走了。

Curtis不知所措地搓了搓鼻梁，又转眼望向搬了椅子坐在农田边喝茶看报的男人，见Charles正温柔地为他倒茶还与他调笑，忍不住握了握拳。

“Steve，”Bucky从一株Steve不认识的作物上拣下一粒莓果丢进口中，“每年夏天最喜欢的果子就是它了，很甜很饱满，你要试试吗？”

Steve点了点头，走过去也想摘上一颗，但Bucky却轻轻握住他手腕不让他摘，而是笑着睨他一眼，咬着那颗莓果的一端任鲜红的汁水缀染唇齿。他什么也没说，扯住Steve腰侧的衣衫半阖着眼贴近他，温柔的吐息甜滋滋地洒在耳畔。Steve一身结实的肌肉都在一瞬间僵硬半分，然后闭上眼红着耳尖以乌龟都自愧不如的速度缓缓靠过去。

Bucky埋怨地掀起眼轻飘飘地瞪他，然后果断地捏住Steve后脑的金发将甜蜜的果子推进他口中。目标达成的Omega便立刻准备撤退，却被Alpha压住了后脑攫取更甜蜜的汁液。他满意地看到Bucky有些慌乱地瞪大眼，又渐渐软下身子整个倚在自己身上，才在Omega柔软的唇上轻咬一下在放开他。

他的小鹿两颊染了诱人的红晕，轻喘着背靠高大的作物还偏摆出一副气定神闲的姿态。Steve退后一步沉沉地盯着他看，而没能与他对视几秒Bucky便落荒而逃般地扑到弟弟身边，留下金发男人微笑着回味莓果的甜蜜滋味。

第二个吻发生时他们正在舞池中央翩然，年轻人们的舞会放弃了老派的乡村舞，青年男女们紧贴着彼此在乐曲里自由自在地摇晃。彼时他们身处Barnes家的白日舞会，在大片绿茵河畔的艳阳里踏着钢琴悠扬舞蹈。满眼望去尽是齐刷刷一片军绿的大兵，以及女士们旋转起来如海浪般快活的裙摆。

Mrs.Barnes显然爱极了这样热闹欢快的场景，穿着亲手缝制的红色烈火般绽放的礼服，牵着Charles的手在舞池里快乐地旋转。她虽已嫁作人妇多年，一窝嗷嗷待哺的小崽子们也各自长成青年翩翩模样，她仍有着当年马背上离家时的潇洒风度，不曾为家庭委屈求全。纵然兄弟几个有几分怨言，然而真的见到母亲这样快乐而自由的笑容时，也都尽数化成了敬佩与爱意。

Thomas并Miss Laufeyson一道坐在钢琴边弹奏着，二人配合默契，神采飞扬，就连Thomas的棕色卷毛都格外用力地晃动。Johnny在钢琴边喝着啤酒同身边的大兵谈笑，还尽心尽责地分神将瓷碗里头盛的樱桃丢进Thomas张开的口中。Omega笑得甜蜜，弯了一双眼笑嘻嘻地瞧他，十指倒片刻不停，动人的旋律汇成一汪轻快的泉水，从跃动的指尖倾涌出就如Johnny望着他一双生动眼眸时胸中无名的四处冲撞的情绪。

Jack婉拒上前碰壁的Alpha们，同Loki抵足坐在草地上吃着新收的水果读书。期间黑发的Omega忽然停止了他有规律的翻书声，盯着书页压低了声音询问：“Mr.Everett何故一直盯着你？”Jack不动声色地回头打量，恰对上了Alpha深沉的眼神，忙转脑袋平复惊慌。

“大抵是想挑我的错处，好与Carter家的两位姐妹分享。”Jack扬了扬下巴，故作淡定地答道。

Loki犹疑地抬头看他一眼，又把视线丢回书本不再做声。然而正当Jack终于能把注意力放回书本里密密麻麻的英文字母时，熟悉而恼人的气味又飘了过来。Jack抬头一看，Curtis正面无表情站在他身侧。

他仰着头不说话地与男人对视，谁也不开腔。最后Jack意识到他们能僵持到世界毁灭，于是他只好站起来，理一理身上沾惹的杂草，“Mr.Everett，”他低声问好，错开眼不再与那双深邃的眼眸直视。

“Jack，我来邀请你……”Curtis皱了皱眉，十分为难的样子，“跳舞。”

Jack微愣一下，一时间却想不出回绝的借口，又对上Loki戏谑抬头望来的的视线，因而不知所措地下意识舔了舔唇，半晌终于抬眼微笑一下向Curtis轻抬起了右手，深蓝的西装袖口露出一截藕白的小臂。

Curtis牵过他的手引他到众人舞蹈的地方，Jack心中却暗暗懊悔着答应他。Thomas的钢琴声终究是如期而至，陡然转为抒情的旋律为僵硬的氛围更平添了几分尴尬。Jack双手不知所措环住Alpha健实的腰肢旋转舞蹈，后颈却不自禁地漫上绯红。

他默默低下头盯着两人的脚尖，试图忽略Alpha充满侵略性的信息素，然而一侧头便看见哥哥热情地抱着那个金发Alpha索吻，而二人也确确实实把脑袋撞在一块儿时，Jack与Curtis双双愣了一下。这下Jack更是尴尬得不敢抬头，他心中觉得Bucky这样虽不合礼教，然而情发于心不可抑制总是可以理解，可他实在不知道正揽着他的Alpha又该在心里怎样嘲讽Barnes家的Omega们了。啊，这个傲慢的家伙。他的脸因为气恼更红了一分，险些就要踩到男人的足尖。

一舞毕，草坪中央的年轻人们一一化作飞蝶各自散去。Bucky红着脸过来挽Jack时嘴角还挂着喜气洋洋的笑容，让他的弟弟不由得恶寒地颤了颤。

“你的矜持呢，我亲爱的哥哥?”

“他实在太可爱了，我忍不住。”

“上帝啊——”

“先不说我，你和Mr.Everett这又是什么情况?我真是越发看不懂你们了。”

“什么都没有。”

“好吧好吧。天，我没法隐瞒你Jackie，我今天真是太快乐了，真希望所有人都像我这样高兴。”Bucky说话时及肩的棕色短发温柔地扫过肩头，他挽着Jack的手，眉眼堆着笑意看着正插着兜与Curtis说话的金发男人。

“为什么这么开心?”

“今天早上他跟我提及……关于订婚。”

Jack不可置信地停下脚步，怀疑地看着自己的兄长：“你认真的？”

“不能更认真了。”

“你们才认识一个月！”

“可我总觉得我们已经相识太久。”

“你向我保证，Bucky，你不是因为一时冲动或是别的什么草率地做出的决定，而Steve Rogers确是一个值得托付的人。”

“我向你保证，Jack，他是我所有遇到过的Beta与Alpha中最让我感到安心的。”

Jack绕到他身前，攅紧他的肘腕认认真真地上下打量他一番，最终轻声叹了口气：“你知道我不会反对你的，Bucky。”

他的兄长给了他一个幸福的拥抱，然后握着Jack的双手真诚道：“我衷心祝愿你有一日也能体会到我的快乐，Jack。”

“婚姻恐怕与我无关，我想，没有Alpha会钟情于一个对政坛跃跃欲试的Omega。”

“总会有人理解你的，”Bucky重新挽过Jack的手，“无论如何，只要你觉得快乐，那么这就是适合你的。”

Jack盯着那双相似的眼眸看了几秒，最终笑着把脑袋枕到他肩头，不再说话。

午后Bucky先去找父母谈论订婚事宜，宴会的年轻人们都散去后Jack便落得无所事事，便回到房间坐在窗下安静地读他的书。夏日闷热，他便大开着窗听屋外的雀鸟啾啾鸣叫，这时候两道熟悉的声音惹他竖起了耳。

“Steve，你真的要这样鲁莽地决定？你甚至还没曾和Mrs.Rogers报备，恕我提醒，且你对年轻的Barnes先生又有多少了解？”

“Curtis，你不曾体会过这种感觉你自然无法理解，”Steve沉着的声音让Jack忍不住想起男人严肃时的神情，“可是我再确定不过Bucky是我最契合的那个灵魂的另一半。我绝不能因为顾前盼后而与他错肩而过。”

“你这样一腔深情，然而Mr.Barnes，你的Bucky对你有几分真心？他对每一个人都温和有礼，牢牢带着那顶微笑的面具，告诉我，你真的确定他也觉得你是特别的、他也把你当做世间唯一吗？还是因为Omega到了这个年龄便被诸多催促，于是莽莽撞撞便与自觉还算不错的Alpha定下终身，在激情燃尽后便互相折磨至世界尽头？”

“何况他是一个南方的Omega，即便他再怎么坚强独立，他也是这片土地上的娇花，他真的能和你一同到北方去面对完全不一样的社会吗？如今在北方Omega确实可以工作了，可他一身技能除却一位Omega主妇的必备外只剩下农作，你让他如何在北方生活呢？他不会安于被你纳入羽翼下的，你比我更明白。”

“……”

Jack重重关上了窗，怒意让他紧紧握住拳：那个愚蠢，傲慢，自大的Alpha！他对Bucky一无所知，便轻率地做出这样的判决。他们的母亲尚且敢于只身离开家乡，到全然陌生的地域穿上军装成为军医，又何况他最亲爱的、聪慧的、坚强而温柔的Bucky？

他想朝着Curtis大喊大叫，说Bucky自小与南方各国邻居交游，精通于法语、德语与俄语，在北方决不会无法生存，还想质问你分明对Bucky一无所知，便想要为他人的真心定罪，是否实在过于自大？若说前些日子他还对Ransom的悲剧爱情不敢尽信，那么现在他实在相信不过——Curtis Everett显然对此再不能更擅长、更精通了。

他愤然为窗户落了锁，连窗帘都拉上直到连麻雀最轻的叽喳也听不到为止。

“得了吧Curtis，你一个从不敢跟Omega走近、一见到就四肢僵硬的家伙，就不要和我来讨论爱情了好吗？”Steve不愿再和他争执，低声喝道。

“Steve Rogers，你以为自己就有比我多出什么经验吗？”

“至少我敢追求Bucky，告诉我，即便到了今天你敢跟Jack说话吗？”Steve毫不留情地回击，满意地看见Curtis的面色沉了一度。

“我只是对Jack Barnes的才学感到赞美，绝无他意。”他硬撑着说，心想今天我还邀请了他跳舞。然而Steve只是哼笑出声，也沉下脸回望他，“Everett，总有一天你会为你今天这番话后悔的。那时你会庆幸我不曾因你的劝谏而离开Bucky。”

“Steve……”Bucky忽然出声打断两人逐渐焦灼的争执，他们这才看见门口不知站了多久的、总是柔和笑着的Omega，他眼里闪烁着意味不明的光芒，“父亲有话对你说。”

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**“你弄错了，Mr.Everett……就算全天下的Alpha都死光了我也不会嫁给你的！”**

主线CP：盾冬x柯王子x火TJxKnifewood

**19世纪美国南方庄园背景，傲慢与偏见AU。**

——————

“我不明白，”Ransom翘着腿坐在Jack的书桌前，仰起头像是盯住猎物般紧紧盯住他，“或许我的求婚确实算不上诚心，但以我的财产、社会地位和家族，这些东西怎么都是无关紧要的吧?Jack Barnes，你要明白这片庄园你一亩地都继承不到，更何况你已经二十岁了，你真的觉得在我之后能有几个比我条件更优渥的人会看上你？你的兄长马上就要嫁给那个北方佬了，你难不成一点都不焦急？”

他见Jack只是微笑着不作回应，皱起眉把高高架起的长腿搁到地上，站起身来一步步逼近Jack，释放出浓烈的信息素席卷他，“还是说你盘算着玩什么欲擒故纵的小把戏?试图从我这里用你的可怜的矜持换来一点优待?你不用担心，我亲爱的、狡猾的表弟，”他贴在Jack耳畔用气声说，“虽然我不见得能爱你多久，但至少你会得到Robinson夫人应得的礼遇，而我也不会对你不忠。我想这样的条件对于你这样的Omega来说，已经非常不错了吧，嗯?”

Jack默默地看着逼近自己的金发Alpha，在心中无可奈何地叹气，却甚至于涌不起怒火，甚至有些想要笑起来的冲动。

他撑着严肃与Ransom带着怒意的脸对视半晌，终于无法遏制地大笑起来，愉快的笑声让他的胸腔都震动起来，上挑的眼尾都因此微微发颤，他扬着下巴意料之中的看到Ransom的脸色沉下来，然后摇摇头一边笑一边说，“你误会了Mr.Robinson，我很感谢你能够纡尊降贵看上我这个北方莽夫养出来的粗鄙的乡间Omega，但是很抱歉，表哥先生……”

Ransom没等他将话说完，狠狠瞪了他一眼然后从椅背上扯过他的外套甩在肩上便愤然走了，留下身后重重合上的木门和因为他的动作而险些倒下的椅子。

Jack耸了耸肩摆齐了自己的椅子，打开窗户让Ransom过分浓郁的信息素散出去。

为什么我碰到的Alpha都是这样傲慢、自大又恼人?

他叹了口气，拿起桌上摆着的已经被翻得破破旧旧的政治书，交叠着双腿重重躺倒在床上。

接下来的一整天内Barnes庄园都没再见到Ransom的身影。听闻这桩莫名其妙的求婚，Mrs.Barnes只是挑一挑眉，说Ransom告诉她希望求取一位Barnes时她还以为是Charles，然后就一切如常地坐进沙发里戴上眼镜读她的报纸去了。

Mr.Barnes更是没什么反应，问清Ransom忽然愤然离开的原因后点点头然后就继续拎着猎枪牵着马往外走去。直到吃晚饭时他才忽然想起什么一样和Jack说：“我倒是希望你找一个更Alpha些的，Ransom太娇贵，不适合你。”他斟酌了一会儿，最终摇摇头没再说什么，而这让Jack忍俊不禁。

Charles阴郁了一小会儿，失落地躺在Jack腿上发呆了大半个上午，大眼睛瞪着天花板不知正想些什么。中午时Bucky硬拉着他到镇上去陪着Bucky挑选订婚的衣裳，他才终于舍得挪一挪窝，放过Jack被他压麻的大腿。Jack哼哼两声，以在Charles的屁股上踹了一脚来欢送他。

与Steve一同到镇上的还有Peggy和Sharon，Charles与两位女士精挑细选了大半个下午终于敲定了订婚仪式的装束，又陪着Bucky购置了一些小玩意儿，两人这才心满意足地回到Barnes庄园。这时候上午的闹剧留下的阴霾已然不知所踪，就好像Ransom从未出现在庄园里扰人清静一样。

然而事情没那么容易结束。

凌晨时分，还在梦里恍恍惚惚的Bucky与Jack两兄弟被敲在窗棂上的石子唤醒，惊醒的Bucky跳下床端着烛台走到窗边掀开帘子，低头仔细瞧过才看清窗下整装待发在马上焦急地向他们比划着什么的是Loki Laufeyson。男人身上背着大包小包，看上去十分匆忙的样子，一手抱着心爱的白色猫咪，神色不安而紧张。

Bucky娶起手指敲一敲Jack困倦的脸庞，见他迷迷糊糊竭力睁开眼来，才小声向他道了来人。Jack皱着眉坐起身钻出被子，兄弟两匆匆忙忙整理一下睡衣便小声跑下楼，在夜色里轻手轻脚开了大门出去，只留下不详的“嘎吱”一声。

“发生什么事了？”Bucky借着微弱的烛火火光看向蒙在夜色里看不清楚的Loki，“开战了？”

“不，还没有。是我父亲，那个老头子把我卖了，”Loki在寒风里扯紧了衣服，抖抖索索地咬牙切齿道。

“什么？”Jack微愣住睁大了眼，也被冷风吹得一个激灵，瑟瑟抖着直往Bucky怀里缩。

“他要把我嫁给Ransom Robinson，你们那个混蛋表哥。”

“什么！”Jack现在彻底惊醒了，睁圆了眼睛惊骇地望着他。

“总之，我现在要去投奔我姨母……我的小宝贝就交给你了，带着它进堪萨斯不方便，你知道的，打仗什么的。”Loki将怀里的猫塞进Jack怀抱，理了理背上的包裹，立直了身子，“希望我们还有机会再见。”

Bucky和Jack都还没从这巨大的信息量中反应过来，呆呆地立在原地，Loki已经驾着马急匆匆走出两步，却又拉近了缰绳顿住踌躇了一会儿。最终他还是翻身跳下马快步走过来给他们两人一个拥抱，瞥一眼挂在天际的明月，弯下腰轻吻一下夜色里无措叫着的猫咪。

他低声叹了口气，然后转身蹬上马重重夹了夹马肚子，不声不响地离开了，似乎连再回头一次的勇气都没有。

夜色里只剩下一阵渐行渐远的马蹄声，呼出的雾气碎在寒风里，混着猫愈发微弱的呜咽冻结了霜月。

“怎么你们两都挂着黑眼圈？Loki家的猫又是哪里来的？”

早餐过后Mrs.Barnes到庄园里忙活，Charles用完早餐后终于向两位困倦的哥哥掏出自己的疑惑。Bucky看上去就像是下一秒就会忽然在倒在Jack身上，而Jack挺直了脊背清醒的样子，却连刀叉都险些左右拿反。猫咪没什么精神的缩在Charles腿上，尾巴团成一团缩在一起。

“是Loki，”Bucky眨眨眼，叹了口气说，“他走了。逃婚，或者说。”

“什么？等一下……他什么时候要结婚了？”

“Ransom，那个混蛋跑去Laufeyson家……”

大门处传来一阵响动，Ransom迈着沉沉的步子进来，低下头冷冷地俯视着坐在餐桌前的Jack笑了笑，又淡淡地斜了一眼Charles，收获一个眯起眼的微笑，冷哼一声便摔上门上楼去了。

三兄弟沉默了一会儿，Jack换回了弄反的刀叉，低头忙着对付早餐的煎蛋，耸耸肩说：“喏，就是这样。”

“我明白了。”Charles望着Ransom的背影挑了挑眉，硬生生转变了话题，“我记得之前说过，Steve之后要回纽约是吗？”

“是啊，下周就出发，他要去和母亲报备。那边的画室也有事情要交代。现在形势紧张，之后留在纽约还是回Citrus还没有定。但如果真的打起仗来，我想还是这边安全些。”

“反正他是画家，在这边换换风景也不差。”Jack散了因Ransom勾起的不满，笑说。

“那Mr.Everett和两位Carter呢？”

“我不清楚。”

“唉，我还是不太放心Thomas。他第一次热潮期马上就要到了，放他到Clay胡闹万一出什么事。“Jack放下刀叉，看了眼屋外风雨欲来的天气。

“以Thomas的性子，你不放他去反倒有可能出事情。也只能指望Johnny会照顾好他了，”Bucky微笑着叠好自己的餐巾，然后站起身来将椅子推回去，“Thomas出发前我和Johnny谈过，平日里他看上去不正经了一些，我想这样的事情他总是可靠的。我也和Mrs.Baris交代过，至少她会关注好Thomas的情况。怎么说，就当是对他一个考核吧。”

“哦，亲爱的Bucky妈妈，你真靠谱，”Charles只是笑嘻嘻地看着他。

“去你的，”Bucky用勺子敲一下他的脑袋，无奈地摇着头笑起来，“说不准Thomas比你还让人放心些呢。”Charles只是哈哈笑着用脑袋在Bucky的肩膀上撒娇地胡乱蹭。Jack耸耸肩和Bucky对视一眼，起身揉了揉Charles的棕发，坐进了沙发里。

赶在Steve回到纽约前二人办了场匆忙但正式的订婚仪式，地点就在几兄弟受洗的小教堂。教堂虽然狭小，在夏日的光里也烘得暖融融，照得两位幸福的新人格外甜蜜。Jack带着微笑看着兄长幸福地摩挲手上银环，心中忍不住也感到了同样快乐。牧师诵读着圣经里的语句，斑斓绚烂的光自琉璃窗户里淌进来，光怪陆离里又显得格外真切。

Jack把Steve与Bucky几乎下一秒就要燃烧起来的眼神看在眼里，一手挽着弟弟一边回头让视线扫过其它宾客。Curtis Everett冷淡镇定的眼神就猝不及防撞进他还带着幸福笑容的眼中，二人无声对视了半晌，Jack不由得寸寸冻结了自己的笑意。他咬紧了下唇，无名的怒意从心底窜上来惹他攒紧了拳，冷着脸把脑袋转了回去。

红润的唇因他的暴行留下一道清浅的白痕，Curtis的视线不由自主地落在那里，又不着痕迹地默默移开。

看在订婚后三四日Steve就不得不赶回纽约的份上，Mr.Barnes才没忍心提着猎枪把这个他曾经赏识的艺术家小伙子从庄园里赶出去。Bucky和Steve看上去就像是连体了一般，在大片的麦浪与缤纷的夏日繁花里肆无忌惮地打闹、拥抱与亲吻。Mr.Barnes站在田野的边际看着隐在高大叶子后的年轻人，叼着烟斗默默叹了口气。

然而Steve离开的日子终于还是到了，热恋的小情侣耐不住分别，Bucky也只好抱着Steve留下的油画睹物思人。Steve留下的是欧洲这些日子十足风靡的印象派作品，无边的花圃里穿着浅红色衬衫的Bucky叼着嫣红的樱桃踮起脚亲吻金发的高大背影。Jack垂着眼捧着画仔细打量了好一会儿，然后抬眼戏谑地望着一边的Bucky问：“就只有这个?”

“他画了好几天呢！”

“不，我是说，没有那种……”Jack坏笑起来不再说下去，Bucky愣了一瞬便红着脸扑过来打他。两个人笑做一团翻倒在沙发上。

“Jack Barnes！你学坏了！”Bucky羞恼地锤他肩膀而Jack只顾着大笑。

“这是发生什么了?”Charles一边梳理着头发一边从楼梯上走下来时迷惑地问。

Jack笑得眼里还含着泪，把头倚在沙发靠背上倒着回应他，“我在问，Steve Rogers怎么没给你哥画幅那种画像——”

Charles闻言便立即明白了，大笑着快步走过来也要看Steve那幅画。他双手把画举高，脑袋枕在Jack腿上故作认真地审视那幅画，“要我说——”他也不怀好意地笑起来，Bucky望着他模样便知道定然没什么健康的想法。

还没等他说话，大门处忽然极响亮地嘎吱一声，Ransom又一次摔门进来，他停在门口脱下了外套，眼神却像狼一样盯住了Charles。后者坐直了身子，毫不顾忌地微笑起来回望，嘴角的弧度带了挑衅意味。Ransom却移开眼不再看他，对着Bucky似笑非笑祝福一句：“订婚愉快，先生。”

Bucky懒得坐起来，靠在沙发扶手上转过头看着他，挑了挑眉回答道：“谢谢，Mr.Robinson。”

Ransom耸了耸肩，一手挂着外套上楼去了，一串蹙音响得莫名，徒留下三兄弟面面相觑。

“别管他了。也不知道Thomas怎么样，都不给家里来个信。”Bucky耸了耸肩。

Johnny进入宴会时候恰好氛围正浓，熙熙攘攘的餐厅里聚集着大兵和当地前来的居民，餐具碰撞与尖利或低沉的吵闹声响盈了满室。宴会开始时候他被长官单独留下来商讨问题，只好遣耐不住性子的Thomas先独自前去宴会。

他四处环顾遥遥看见Thomas正在几个Alpha的簇拥下自在地谈笑风声，肉乎乎的脸蛋笑起来像是夹了甜味的奶糖。Johnny皱了皱眉想要上前却又生生止住脚步，反倒拐一个弯走到花枝招展杂着气味的Omega当中去。

他一向是颇受Omega们欢迎的，也乐得和这些可爱的俏人儿们交谈。现下在充耳的嬉笑声里他却有些心不在焉，频频装作无所谓的四顾，却又意外地和Thomas的注视对上。他噎了一下，下意识拨开不知什么时候搭在自己腰间的手，却又不知道自己为什么要这么做。

Thomas却毫不领情的样子，只是移开了眼照旧在Alpha中笑闹，也不顾有什么人悄悄把手搭在肩头或是其他地方。Johnny咬了咬牙，最终还是逼着自己转回脑袋，换上一贯的微笑开了瓶啤酒和几个Omega一边调情一边大口的吞下上面聚集的泡沫。

澄黄的酒液在杯中晃荡，却映出了Thomas含笑的绿眼睛，快活地眨着因为欢笑皱起来的绿眼睛朝他望来。

他倏然抬头，看见Thomas笑着站在他面前。心中忽然被无名的悸动戳中，他向来能说会道的口才彻底被冷冻，愣愣说不出话来。Thomas只是微笑着牵过他的手，拉着他跌跌撞撞穿过人群。

他这才意识到方才拉着他的Thomas只是幻觉，而真正的Thomas正笑着在簇拥里坐在钢琴前，头顶棕色的卷发随着他的动作轻轻晃动。

人群聚集在舞池里，随着Omega十指的跃动泻出的乐曲牵动着他们舞动的身影，也牵动了Johnny的整颗心。有金发碧眼的Omega前来搭讪，他却像是视若无睹一样仍盯着舞池另一端隐在晃动人群之后的身影。

Omega讨了没趣自顾自低咒了一声离开了，这也没能让Johnny移开眼神，他的视线竭力穿过混乱的一切只望着那个毫不自知的Omega。

一曲终了，舞池里的人群散开，Thomas在掌声里骄傲地微笑起来，双手还栖在钢琴键上，下意识便向Johnny望过来。

他们就这样简简单单地在乱糟糟的大厅里对视，就像眼里只有彼此。Thomas轻晃了两下，意有所指地舔了舔唇，然后微笑着优雅地站起来，拨开邀请的手们径直穿过人群骄傲地笑着朝Johnny走来。

“英俊的先生，我可以邀请你跳一支舞吗?”Johnny也忍不住挪开步子，几乎小跑起来地在舞池中央与他相会，然后在所有人的注视中弯下腰，绅士地做出一个邀请的手势。

“非常荣幸。”

Thomas笑起来把手搭在他臂弯上，所有璀璨的星子都落在他眼里。

他们是人群注视的焦点，但他们不在乎，他们拥抱着、欢快着、笑着、旋转着、跳跃着，这一刻他们是彼此的宇宙中心，是无声的宇宙大爆炸寂静的热烈在喧闹中爆发。

他们跳了一支又一支舞，任凭艳羡的嫉妒的厌恶的鄙夷的眼神落在自己身上。他们不需要更多的语言，语言都在牵紧彼此的温度的传递中述尽。

这本应是一个完美的夜晚，他们应该跳完舞，牵着手在夜色里漫步，然后吻别。

而不是像这样。Johnny惊慌地紧紧靠着Thomas的房门，看着Barnes家最小的Omega缩在床与墙的夹角，红着眼眶委屈地抬头看他。

是的，就在他们气喘吁吁跳完舞准备溜出宴会的时候，Thomas措不及防地发情了——这是一个Omega的第一次发情期。

Johnny满脑子都是临走前Bucky微笑着向他嘱咐的声音，还有Bucky握着手枪从容不迫抵在Ransom胸口的模样，一阵凉意从背后窜上来。

Thomas毫无防备地让自己甜蜜信息素满溢出来。Johnny觉得自己要着火了，他的信息素几乎是蜂蜜味的，天，他是小熊吗。

Omega不安地缩在那里，可是喉咙里控制不住地发出呜咽。Johnny谨慎地靠着床边向他小步地挪过去，把急需Alpha信息素的Omega小心地揽进怀抱里就像抱着什么易碎品，然后依旧小心地释放出温和的信息素安抚他。

发情期的症状似乎渐渐缓解了一些，Omega便又凶巴巴毫无震慑力地软在他怀里看着他，“混蛋。”Thomas倚在他胸口仰起头看着他，小声咕哝着。

Johnny觉得自己委屈极了，又知道Omega在这种时候格外脆弱，只能报复性地去捏他肉肉的下巴，换来凶恶的瞪视。然后Thomas打了个小小的哭嗝，Johnny实在忍不住笑出了声。

“我讨厌你。”Thomas委屈地哭出了声，一把推开他往一边缩去，“超级讨厌你。”

“你陪Jack跳舞，还和Bucky聊了那么久的天，你对Charles微笑。我讨厌你。”

他一边好委屈地控诉一边掉眼泪，看得Johnny心化成了一片，又觉得这罪名来的莫名其妙。

“这和你的兄弟们又有什么关系?”他好气又好笑地问。

“我知道我没有Jack聪明，没有Bucky温柔细心，也没有Charles好看，但是……你能不能多看看我，”Thomas又打了一个哭嗝，用手攅紧了Johnny的衣袖，“你能不能多喜欢一点我呀，Johnny……”

“我没有，不是，别哭，对不起，Thomas，”Johnny慌了神，把小Omega再拉进怀里好声好气地哄着。Thomas试图从他的手臂里面钻出去却失败了，又被本能激得忍不住往Johnny怀里钻。Johnny觉得自己已经在燃烧了，只能使出全身解数把试图趁人之危的邪念摁下去。

“只喜欢你，一直只喜欢你，好不好，嗯?”他一边哄怀里的Omega，一边把遮住Omega腺体的米黄色衬衣小心地挑开，用上百分之三百的自制力才控制着自己只咬下一个临时标记好让Omega没那么难受。

这里可是军营，他义正言辞地想着，发情的Omega在这里太危险了。

Omega害怕地攒住了他的衣物，不安地在他的怀抱里发颤，盛着泪花的双眼几乎叫他的心全都被揪起来，挂在细绳上乱晃。

标记渐渐生了效用，他的信息素现在暂且在Omega的血液里跳动流淌，而Thomas终于感到疲倦了，脑袋抵在他胸口昏昏沉沉地直颠。他把人裹入厚厚的被窝里，看着闹罢以后的Omega终于躺在被窝里沉沉入眠，这才放心地出门。

他从隔壁的空房间拖来一把椅子，大马金刀地坐在房门外像巨龙守着财宝般守着门里又软又傻的Omega，在心里默默盘算着该怎么向Bucky传达自己尽职尽责的好Alpha行为。

然后他慢慢也睡着了，鼻尖萦着蜂蜜味的信息素，在梦里看见他微笑着的、坐在钢琴前闪闪发光像是落入凡尘的星星的Thomas。隔着一扇木门，他们的心已经先他们一步用力抱住了彼此。


	5. Chapter 5

“你弄错了，Mr.Everett……就算全天下的Alpha都死光了我也不会嫁给你的！”  
主线CP：盾冬x柯王子x火TJxKnifewood  
本章副CP：锤基  
19世纪美国南方庄园背景，傲慢与偏见AU。

——————  
火车行进的轰鸣声碾过干裂的乡间小径，道旁生机勃勃的青翠稻田前赴后继地向后飞奔去。Jack Barnes独自一人斜倚着火车车厢，穿着整齐的深绿色套装。修长的手指随意捏着两封信，另一只手悠闲地在膝上敲打，眼神有意地搁在雕刻着Everett字眼的墨绿色的绿皮火车的车顶上，思绪却胡乱漫天飘去。  
来途中被无所事事的Jack翻越数次的两封信都已被压出了皱褶。他将亲手裁纸折了信封、包装精细字体优雅的那封再翻开，默默阅读起来。

我亲爱的友人Jack Barnes先生：  
展信安。  
一别数月，先向你知会我已平安到达姨母处，现居宾夕法尼亚州一处庄园。本应上个月末便向你通讯，不料发生了一些意料之外的……好事，一忙起来直到前几日才终于结束。  
堪萨斯的战事比想象中吃紧得多，穿越火线去寻腹地的姨母绝非易事。多亏途中逢了一位善人相助，才辟了蹊径绕道到了姨母家中。那是个金发碧眼，个子高大的Alpha，他是北方人军队的一位副将，受了伤正准备从前线退下来。那段时间我正因为撞上战线而无奈独自困在一间废弃农庄，他途径过在这里请求借宿一夜，我便也应允了。  
晚间我去集市上采买食物时候，遇上了北方的军团扛着长枪短炮浩浩荡荡经过，我躲到角落里等他们过去。不料我还是被一个军官发现，被从角落里拽出来。他们见我是个南方Omega，便开始用不三不四的北方土话调笑。我正要被他们拽着手臂带走的时候，Thor，那个借宿者出现了，并将我从那群大兵手里解救出来，还以上级军官的身份严厉地训斥了那几个军官一通。  
回到农舍以后他向我道歉，说北方的军人并不都是这样，并且替我烧了晚饭，说是我受了惊吓，应当好好休息。吃晚饭时候他说战乱年代危险，问我何故独自穿越火线。我大概的确是吓到了，竟真把事情和盘托出。Thor对你们那个混蛋表哥的行径很是不齿，并说他可以护送我去到姨母那里。哦，护送，他竟是这样说的。  
所以，就这样，他护着我乘火车（似乎是姓Everett），再换马车，步行，还搭过一回牛车，绕着战线兜了一个大圈子，终于是到达了姨妈那里。他本可以直接乘火车陪宾州，却反陪我这样耗了大半月时间，让我心中感激不尽。  
虽然他有些些蠢笨，人也不够聪明，说话做事都大手大脚，典型的北方Alpha……但他也细心，人也温柔稳重。或许这话很矛盾，总之他是个有时候叫人气恼，但多数时候令人安心的Alpha。  
总之的总之，我同他表白了。  
你一定会诧异，觉得Loki Laufeyson这样的Omega下下辈子都不会主动向人表白，但就是这样。他对我太好，反叫我猜不出他如何看我，但万一，万一他也喜欢我呢？总不能错过这样一次好缘分，谁知道以后还能遇到几个Thor呢？所以就这样，他欣然接受了，然后我们恋爱，再后来他向我求了婚。从相识到结婚，竟不过一个月功夫，我从没想到自己会这样心急。  
就在上个月末我们刚办了婚礼，告别帮我们操持婚礼的姨母，我随着Thor回到了他在宾夕法尼亚州的家中，与他的母亲同住。  
他的家人都很好，唯独是我独自留在这里实在有些无聊，所以致信给你，盼你能来看望我、陪我说说话。我记得你与Bucky之后将要去波士顿求学？或许你可以先到宾州住上一段时日，再由这边取道麻州。  
如果你得空能来的话，记得不要从堪萨斯走，你可以乘Everett家的火车，经另一条路到宾夕法尼亚。  
你百无聊赖的好友Loki Laufeyson

大抵再过上两个小时他就行将到达宾州，彼时Loki将在那里接应他，还有那个驯服了佛罗里达最桀骜不驯的Omega的金发Alpha，令人好奇已久的Thor Odinson。Jack对于好友逃脱了一桩婚事却又迅速扎进另一座婚姻牢笼的选择感到惊奇，这实在是不像Loki的性子，他倒要知道这个Thor究竟是何方妖魔，竟能驯化这样一只骄傲的孔雀。   
火车在嘶吼中徐徐进了站，月台上人来人往掀起喧闹的声浪。Jack默默向角落里再靠近些，然后再又打开了下一封信。  
致我亲爱的弟弟Jack Barnes：  
听闻你去了宾夕法尼亚？旅途可还顺利？Curtis Everett的火车坐着可还乘心？哈哈，我已经到达纽约城，是的，也是转道卡罗莱纳州乘了他家火车过去。我才知晓Mr.Everett与Steve来到佛罗里达是为规划如何让这钢铁怪物也在佛州四通八达，真要是有那天，大抵你我盼望能出门求学也会方便许多。且让我们期待一下Mr.Everett的作为吧。  
至于我去纽约的缘由、镇上传的沸沸扬扬的Steve在纽约订婚一事，纯是误传，万不要因此厌恶起Steve来。这谣言的源头是Steve幼年的一桩婚约，然而长成以后两人都对彼此没什么感觉，这一回是那个Omega与他人订了婚，不知怎的就传承了Steve订了婚。  
我从火车下来去寻Steve时是带了些气恼的，先前给他去了信，并未说明缘由。他在那里候着我，我实在无法摆出什么好脸色给他，便对他有些冷落。我又不知如何开口问：难道我见到他、我久违的未婚夫，竟上来就要问他是否与他人订了婚？那实在不是我的性格。  
他不知道自己犯了什么错，好像十足委屈的样子，一到家便抱着我压在沙发上询问我到底出了什么事情，埋在我肩膀上撒娇……真是要命，这个不知羞耻的北方蠢Alpha，啊呀。我于是问他：我听到一些风言风语，说你与一名名叫Rorrence的Omega订了婚？我问你，可有其事？  
Steve似乎愣住了，然后他磕磕绊绊急于开口般说：绝对没有，Bucky，我已经和你订了婚，怎么可能做这种事情呢？我握住他的手，笑着说：那就好啦，我相信你。然后我给了他一个吻，这件事情就算结束了，过去了。不过，倒是给了我留在纽约游玩的理由。  
参观过Steve的画室，实在是太叫我惊艳了。我们看惯了巴洛克、浪漫主义式的画作，但他是欧洲最新潮的印象派。那是一种全然新奇的体会，你一定会爱上的。我果真没有错看Stevie，他实在是一个天才型的人物！我发自内心地崇拜他，爱他，真的。  
我们还在布鲁克林街头闲逛，在某个街头一坐便是数小时，看Steve追踪着光影画画，听他讲小时候干过的傻事。有时候真觉得呀，我或许早就与他相爱了，远在我们相识之前，一颗心便已经沦陷了。早在我还日日在田野间幼稚地歌唱，而他蹲坐在布鲁克林夕阳笼罩的街头画画时候，我便已经悄悄从他的笔尖里溢出来，融化在他笔下的晚霞里了。  
爱情的滋味真是美好，那是能让人上瘾的甜味。Jack，我亲爱的、对爱情不屑一顾的弟弟，我还是愿你能品尝一回这奇特的滋味。停笔不再赘述了，请抽时间向我致信。想念你。  
你关切的兄长Bucky Barnes  
被爱情冲昏了头的小笨蛋，Jack默默摇一摇头想，然后将两封信收好。眯着眼睛靠在座位上小睡了一会儿，便差不多就将到站。他起身收拾了为数不多的行李，踏着晃动的车厢到车门前等待。等到月台渐渐出现在视野里，他便看见了Loki高挑的身影。  
随着刺耳的摩擦声，他跨过沟壑给了Loki一个热情的拥抱。  
“也不知道早点来个信，害我们……还有你爸妈，担心这么久。”Jack笑着嗔怪地拍了下Loki的手肘，后者却有些苦恼的样子。“Thor呢？”Jack好奇地张望一番，又问。  
“他在外面等——Jack，一会儿会有另一个人。我也没料到他会来，他是昨天才到的——总之你做好心理准备，我真不是故意给你这种惊喜的。只是他听说是来接你，便说要一道来……”  
Jack听的云里雾里，不知他所说何人，只被Loki拉着走到车站外。便看见路旁的马车边站着一个高大的金发Alpha，想来便是Thor。在他身边笔直站立，沉着脸一副严肃样子的是……Curtis Everett？Jack惊骇地睁大眼睛，抓着Loki袖子的手登时攅紧了，Loki勉强地转过来给了他一个微笑。  
他几乎霎时便想要转身逃走，但还是竭力在那里站住了。Loki硬扯着他上前到两位Alpha面前，“这是我的丈夫，Thor。Thor，我的朋友，Jack。”  
“很高兴认识你。”Jack友好握住热情的Alpha的手摇了一摇，悄悄打量着这个高大的男人。  
“这是我表弟，Curtis Everett，”寒暄一番，Thor终于向Jack引荐了身边沉默着灼灼盯着他看的男人。  
Jack没有动作，只是复杂地向Alpha望过去。Curtis依旧冷着脸色不作声，面不改色地与他对视。半晌，他冷静地说：“好久不见，Mr.Barnes。”  
而后Curtis上前一步接过Jack手中的行李，温暖粗糙的大手轻轻擦过Jack的，让他一阵无来由的战栗。

上了马车，Jack与Loki同坐，对面是Curtis笔挺坐着。抬起头与Curtis对视太过尴尬，Jack只好垂着头盯着自己的脚尖。  
他想起Loki那句话：他听说来接你，便要一道来——这是什么意思？他心中像是毛线团缠缠绕绕，疑问与揣测胀开酸涩的滋味。  
Curtis忽然别扭地挪了挪长腿，试图让他它们显得更娇小一些。Jack侧头望去，Loki与Thor二人正双膝相比，眉目传情。他打了个寒噤，在心里默默想着：这真是我认识的Loki？这个Thor究竟给他下了什么药？  
然后他瞥了一眼Curtis无处安放的一双长腿，抬起头礼貌地笑了一下，然后收了收自己的腿为他腾出空间来。Curtis抬起头看了他一眼，然后伸展开双腿。  
情况于是更加尴尬，热度从Jack的脊背顺着脖颈漫上绯红的脸颊：Curtis充满力量、肌肉结实的双腿分开，因为空间狭小而紧紧贴着他自己修长纤细的长腿。热度顺着裤管的布料传过来，带着暧昧的细微摩擦让人脸红心跳。  
Jack默默转过脸，紧张不安地擦了擦鼻尖。他原想收一收自己的腿 ，却又觉得那样更显尴尬，只好僵在原地不敢动弹。Curtis只是将视线落在他身后的繁忙城区、来往行人上，漫不经心的样子，倒让他觉得自己格外自作多情起来。

“Ransom，帮我——”  
Charles从炉灶前转过来轻声嘱咐，却与恰好转身过来的男人撞个满怀。高他一头的Ransom Robinson与他挤在厨房的过道里，吐息几乎尽数洒进耳廓。Alpha微微低头穿过明暗不定的灯光看他，挑着眉等他的下文。  
Mrs.Barnes与Mr.Barnes闹了矛盾，提着手提箱风风火火赶去了妹妹家中。吃了两天Mr.Barnes捎着浓浓烟草味道的北方风情的烤土豆与粗糙的熏火腿，家中仅剩的食客Charles与Ransom终于合计着自己下厨，以此保卫脆弱的肠胃。  
精贵的大少爷Ransom自然是没有沾过烟火的，只好为Charles打打下手，方才正被打发了在一旁洗菜。  
Charles张了张嘴原想说些什么，却又吞回了肚子里头。他不安地舔了舔唇，感受到男人压迫性的气势，向后退一步靠在了身后的台面上。Ransom抵着他的足尖向前跟过来，左手却不安分地摸过来架在他身边的台面上。Charles低下头不言地望着撑在身侧的手臂，脸上是昏黄灯火间捉摸不透的神色。片刻，他似乎与自己达成什么协议，怯怯伸出手轻轻抚上Alpha肌肉鼓起的地方，又羞涩地匆忙收回手背到身后。  
Ransom倒吸一口凉气，危险地眯起眼睛。Charles却适时从男人的笼罩里脱逃，唇吻暧昧地擦过男人的脸颊 ，狡黠笑着嘱咐道，“帮我看一下火，Ransom表哥。”  
他从厨房的小门飞快地窜出去，像一只计划达成的小白兔。Ransom撑在台面上的指尖缓缓收回，抚上了脸颊上还留着余温的一点，眼神慢慢盯紧了Omega在田野间阳光里欢快的背影。

“那个Curtis Everett，你们究竟怎么回事？”方在Thor的庄园里头安顿下来，Jack便被状似淡定整路的Loki拽进一场闺蜜密谈。Jack双颊还带着红晕，坐在桌前好一会儿说不出话来。  
“我也不知道。”Jack沉思到最后仰起头，冷着脸说。  
Loki轻哂，抱着双手向后靠，“他对你果然是有些意思的。”  
“我不明白——总之你不许胡说，”Jack站起身，“万一他其实厌恶我，岂不是尴尬非常。”  
Loki张嘴正要说上什么，房门忽然被敲响。吞下嘴边的话，他道：“请进。”  
推门而入的是Curtis，他礼貌地朝着Loki点点头，然后目光直视着Jack说：“姨母请Mr.Laufeyson下楼去。”  
Loki意味深长地留给Jack一个眼神，而后像倨傲的猫一样从Curtis身边走过，从门那里轻飘飘走了出去，“多谢你，Mr.Everett。”  
Curtis并没有随后离开，而是立在门边，想要说什么的样子。Jack投去问询的眼神，却看见男人诡异地红了脸。  
他低着头似乎思索了一会儿，又抬手轻轻搓了搓鼻尖，最后他小幅地摇了摇头，一声不吭地合上门转身走了。Jack又被他弄得一头雾水，最后归结于这位Alpha奇怪的性格。  
他盘腿坐在床上，想东想西。他想着最不可能结婚的Loki竟匆匆与人定了终身，想Bucky应当正在纽约与Steve愉快地游乐，想不省心的两个弟弟Thomas与Charles。又想Curtis，想他正在家乡织起四通八达的火车线路，觉得心中有敬意生出，又觉得他个性古怪，傲慢恼人，便消了那份敬意。胡乱的想法在脑海里越绕越乱，纠成一个杂乱的毛线团。  
他上身像是靠着高背椅般笔直优雅地坐着，内心却似乎趴在了床上，甚至于躺在床上烦恼地打滚。这时候门忽然又被敲响，Curtis走进来，低着头小声问：“你想出去散散步、走一走吗？”

“嘿，Johnny，”Thomas穿着睡衣小步挪出房间，脸颊红得像是熟透，低着头不敢直视他，小声嗫喏着说，“昨天的事情，对不起……我，我不该不听Bucky的话的……给你添麻烦了。”  
Johnny正在门口座椅上打盹，被他推门而出的声音惊醒，转过来双腿跨坐在椅子两侧面对着Thomas绽开一个灿烂的笑容：“怎么会，令兄也曾与我说及此事，我有了准备的。经过这次，Thomas可是真正长成大人啦。”他从椅子上下来，走到Thomas面前揉了揉Omega棕色的卷毛，却又不自觉也红了脸。  
他们这样诡异的对视了一会儿，又齐齐反应过来。Thomas像是要着火一样地从他手底下溜开，Johnny也猛然收回手，不好意思地笑笑，张开嘴想说些什么却又憋回去，留下一个傻乎乎的笑容。  
望着Alpha的傻笑，Thomas便也忍不住想笑出声。两个人站在房间门口站得紧密，却又都傻笑着对视，奇妙的氛围在无声中滋长。来往的大兵纷纷用打趣的眼神看来，更有甚者大声地调侃Johnny：“我们的花花公子终于要沦陷啦？”  
“去你的！”Johnny才恍然惊醒过来，捡起椅背上挂着的帽子向说话者砸去，砸出一串张狂的欢笑。  
Thomas也赶紧收回傻笑，搓了搓发酸的脸颊，这才意识到自己还穿着傻兮兮的浅黄色睡衣。他赶忙小声向Johnny打个招呼，钻回房间里换了衣裳。  
他刚消失在门后，Johnny那群蹲守在角落里暗中观察着的狐朋狗友们便窜过来，一左一右把他拉到一边。  
“坐守了一夜你的小Omega？定力不错啊，兄弟。”有人拍了拍他胸口，戏谑道。  
“什么呀，才不是我的Omega，这只是作为一个有责任心的Alpha的担当，”Johnny脸不红心不跳地说，“再说了，乘人之危的事情可不是我会做的。”  
“没想到咱们里头第一个脱离队伍的居然是你Johnny，看你一贯流连的都是那些花枝招展的Omega，怎么青睐起这种小家碧玉的起来了？”  
“别扯了……啊呀，没有的事，你快别说了……”Johnny受不了他们你一眼我一语的轰炸，一见Thomas的房门动弹，便急急忙忙挣脱兄弟们的牵制溜过去，像花蝴蝶一样在羞红了脸的小Omega身边嘘寒问暖，试图掩盖自己红透的脸颊，留下几个Alpha在身后对他的行径大声嘲讽。

散步间的故事实在无可赘述，Curtis并非多话的人，Jack亦不好意思提起话题，二人便都不说话地默默在北方密集的别墅群中行走，两侧绿树成荫、人迹罕至，倒也有种诡异的宁静感。  
一连几日Curtis都在同样的时候来找他出门散步，偶尔他们也会交谈几句，却都不提Citrus的事情，只是泛泛说些报纸上的新事、近日读的著作，诸如此类。  
也有一会，Jack向Curtis提问佛罗里达州建设火车的事宜。谈及此，男人便似乎打开话篓子，一下子便有许多话可说。他自佛罗里达州的地理构造谈起，又间或说起火车发展的历史，说起建设轨道需要与诸多人沟通磨合等等。  
他说自己只是家族产业继承人之一，仍在努力学习家族事务，功劳上远比不上白手起家的爷爷，在美洲大地上初次架设起火车这先进的交通工具。佛罗伦萨州是他初次独自负责整个州火车排布设计的工程，对他意义重大，故而十分上心。  
Citrus是他佛罗里达之旅的最后一站，他和Steve在此之前已经考察过 佛罗里达各处，且已制定好初步计划，并在Citrus小作停留与几个铁道设计师一同细化了方案，并与几个政府人员做了接洽。至他回到纽约为止，全部的设计都已经完成，到现在工程已步入启动阶段，预计一两年中便有希望通车。  
鉴于堪萨斯如今的战事，他只希望最好不要打起仗来。若是战火燃到佛罗里达，而工程还未完成，Everett家族的损失便不怎容乐观。他们于是又说起战事来，Jack说如今南北局势十足紧张，像是一个火星子落下来都能燃着一般。  
“确实如此，”Curtis道，“希望这不会冒犯，但要我说，奴隶制这样古旧的制度正在扼杀工业发达文明的进展。立宪时没有严令断绝这一恶行，是美利坚历史上永远的耻辱。”  
“我家中倒是不曾有过黑奴，你知道，我父亲是北方的军人，他与你想法一致。但是的，我身边的朋友，包括Laufeyson一家都有黑人奴隶。”  
“……那么，你如何看废奴运动？”  
“支持，当然了。天赋人权是文艺复兴起的主旋律，各国公民涌入美洲大陆，独立战争的奋斗与血泪，不都是为平等与自由吗？可我们又如何能一边高喊着人权，一遍买卖奴役同为人类的黑人，只因为他们不如我们先进发达？只因为他们肤色不同吗？不应该是这样的，不，这不是我所期盼的。如今一切都在变得糟糕，经济、政令、战火，大家心中都有怒火，矛盾的激化正让所有人变得极端。但不管如何，废奴运动的火焰烧入佛罗里达的一天，我会站在他们那边。即便我是一个Omega，即便我是一个南方人，是的，我会站出来……”  
“真高兴你也这样想，Jack。”  
他们似乎都是第一次对对方说这么多话，也是第一次听对方说这么多话，等二人回过神来时，不觉已经走到莱斯顿湖畔，晚霞在波光粼粼里飘荡。  
他们望着美景，不约而同沉默下来，慢慢地走到湖边，临着温和的晚风。正这时候，Curtis忽然顿住脚步，沉着声音道：“Jack，我有些话想对你说。”  
Jack愣在原地，先前强迫自己终止的胡乱想法一道漫上来，挤得他脑海里一团糟。他微仰起头，礼貌地等待Curtis缓缓道来的样子，因为行走而泛起的微红缀在脸颊两侧，被晚霞染得格外温柔。  
霞光在芳草地上绘出绚丽的光圈，远处有鸟雀上下鸣叫，芬芳的花香散落远近，湖水的细碎声响温柔细密。大胡子Alpha低下头沉思了一会儿，侧脸的坚硬轮廓像是被日晕模糊了，竟也分外柔和起来。   
就在这似有似无的恍惚里，Jack忽然被某种迟来的心悸击中，初遇时怦然的那双清澈锐利的蓝眼睛忽然又在脑海里不安分地闪动起来。  
“我……我想了很久，终于决定向你剖白，Jack。”

————  
TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**“你弄错了，Mr.Everett……就算全天下的Alpha都死光了我也不会嫁给你的！”**

主线CP：盾冬x柯王子x火TJxKnifewood

本章出现CP：锤基，鹰寡

**19世纪美国南方庄园背景，傲慢与偏见AU。**

——————

Curtis像是又卡住了一样矛盾地站在原地，低着头不知所措的样子。Jack的心跳得飞快，有某种惊恐却又让人窃喜的想法在脑海里涌现，又被他死死按回水中。

Alpha做了几个深呼吸，这时候Jack突然觉得脸颊一凉，一滴水珠砸在睫毛上，又顺着脸颊缓缓滚下去。他伸手抹了抹，水珠在脸上擦开一道水痕，在霞光里泛着奇异的光。

“下雨了……或许我们先找个地方避雨吧？”Jack小声问，这时候随着一道惊雷倏然划破暮色，天际裂开一道绚丽的光辉，暴雨霎时倾盆而下。他被骤雨冲昏了头脑，没等还在原地出神的Curtis反应过来，便下意识伸出修长的手指轻轻扣在男人温热的手腕上，使了些力将人拉着向前走去。

五十步路外有一处木棚，他匆匆向那里过去，指尖下的脉搏温热有力，他能感受到后背几乎化为实质的灼热的视线与Curtis顺从的步伐，这无不让他如芒刺背。

终于躲进木棚里时候两人外衣都已然湿了，他们在一张干燥的长凳两端各自坐下。Curtis默默垂下头，十足沮丧样子不说话了。Jack却不安起来，焦躁地想要逃离这个狭小的空间，却又只好故作镇定地坐在原地。

无言沉默半晌，Curtis忽然又站起来，在原地转了两圈。然后他在Jack身前站定，似乎下定了什么莫大决心般攒紧拳头，清了清嗓子说：“我这番话或许有些突然且不合常理，然而我实在无法憋在心里了。我向来不是莽撞的人，甚至于觉得爱情不过是暂且的冲动，而婚姻必然是无数利益权衡后的结果。然而面对你，Jack，这一理论却又不攻自破了——我才知道我自矜的理智面对近乎没有逻辑可循的情感时竟也是毫无意义的。”

“自成人后无论父母对我的期许、或者是我自己的计划，都以为我将寻觅一位北方的干练的Beta，以辅佐我打理我的的事业。我从未考虑过任何寻求一个南方的Omega伴侣的可能性。我总觉得那会太过麻烦。我是一介粗人，既不能讨Omega们欢心，又无法照料好精贵的花朵。”

“刚认识你的时候我还存着这种深刻的偏见，而你却用你的魅力彻底折服了我。Jack，我原本想怀着这份心动去到北方，把这怦然跳动的心冻结在冰天雪地中去。我又总是担心，即便我向你表白，你也不愿意与我到北方吃苦，南方悠闲恬淡的生活总是更适合Omega的。何况你的父母也都已经安于南方的田园生活，想来你也更愿意侍奉父母膝下，而不愿远行。”

“当我听说你将来到宾州时，可是，我还是无法忍耐了。这几日的相处只让我更加倾心于你。抱歉向你这样鲁莽的表白。你是这样一个优秀的Omega，我何其有幸遇到你。我想请问你，Jack，你是否愿意与我结婚，成为我的伴侣与贤内助，辅佐我的事业，参与我的生活，与我互相照顾，互相陪伴？”

他一股脑地倒出了他的倾慕之情，Jack却觉得原本那份无声的心动像是被这大雨浇熄，自己从头到尾都湿透，狼狈不堪。怒火被他彬彬有礼的傲慢闷在心中，让他想要大吼大叫，却碍着所谓礼仪而只能一动不动地坐在长椅上，仰头看着男人：

“Mr.Everett，按照常规，我应当对于你这番十足真实、掏心剖腹的表白表示感谢抬爱云云。我想，对于一位优秀的北方绅士的求爱，表达感激也是十分正常的。我想要感谢你的真诚，而那击碎了我仅有的心动。”

“可是不，先生，即便是作为一个南方Omega的礼仪，也无法唆使我向你表达感谢。如果我说，是的，不错，我就是你所料想所断定的那类南方Omega，精贵娇气，热衷于争风吃醋的戏码，只在乎宴会和时装，讨厌吃苦，只愿意安于悠闲的田园生活，这样说，你可满意？”

“很可惜，我不是。Mr.Everett，我猜你已经打算好了养一只精贵的金丝雀，只要投喂些精致食物与衣装便就足矣，是不是？”

“真抱歉拂了您的好意，我非但不愿意做您的金丝雀，连贤内助也不愿意做。我将会有自己的事业，而非在Everett或者鬼知道谁的羽翼下生活。我所需要的并非一个主人与领导，我需要一个战友。我曾短暂地妄想或许你可以是我的战友，然而你不是。”

“我也从未试图博取你的好感，即便我说出我反对蓄奴这样大逆不道的话语来，也决不是为了曲意逢迎的谄媚。我想要质问您，先生，您作为一个屡次试图甚至于成功于拆散他人真情的人，如今竟也拜倒在爱情这荒诞的门下，您不感到讽刺吗？”

他连珠炮般不停顿地说完这一番话，却又因为沾湿的外衣与寒风而不自觉打了个哆嗦。

Curtis皱着眉，握着手杖的手指用力地收紧，关节泛白：“我不明白你说的是什么。”

“你不明白？好，我问问你，拆散Mr.Robinson与Miss.Everett的难道不是您吗？劝说Mr.Rogers不要与Bucky结婚的，难道不是您吗？”

Alpha眯起眼睛，好半晌才说：“不错。我的确劝说过Steve不要与你的长兄结婚，纵然我败给了Steve的执拗，我也并不认为我做错了。你的长兄是很优秀的Omega——”

“好，那么Mr.Robinson呢？您又如何给自己辩驳？”

“天哪，那个混蛋，”Curtis用手杖重重敲了下地面，“他的鬼话你居然也相信？你就这样在乎他么？那他向你有礼貌地表白时，你何不出于你伟大的同情心慷慨地同意呢？难道在你心中，我还不及他吗？我不明白我做错了什么，才招致了你这样无理的拒绝。我原以为无论怎样，我在你的追求者里总也算是佼佼者，即便你对我有所不满，也不曾料想到会是这样……”

“或许我应当曲意逢迎地一味赞美您，表达我对南方文化深切的敬意即使我并不，掩藏我内心的纠结矛盾，为我深重地试图拆散你亲爱的兄长美满婚姻的罪孽而诚恳道歉，这样我大概还不至于这样可怜。然而我并不认为我应当掩藏这些顾虑，因为这是我们必然要面对的。”

“你弄错了，Mr.Everett……就算全天下的Alpha都死光了，我也不会嫁给你的！”

Jack被这番话气得几乎想要站起身来摆出泼妇骂街的气势，他带着怒意地丢下这一句话，看着Curtia陡然阴沉的神色，却有种说不上来的懊悔。然而他却又忽然冷静下来，看着呆愣在原地的Alpha，似乎找到了Ransom向自己求婚时心中的冷静与漠然，心里只留下无名的失望。

“不必再说了，Curtis。我由衷地感谢你的一番好意，然而很抱歉我实在无法接受你的求婚，我对此深表遗憾。你是一个优秀的北方Alpha，相信您一定能够找到一个优秀的北方Beta伴侣。”安静了半晌后，Jack微笑着生硬地终止了话题，冷漠地面对着呼吸急促的Alpha。

Curtis瞪视了地板一会儿，终于扭身推开木棚的栅栏怒气冲冲地要走。然而他又忽然停住脚步，把披在身上厚重的大衣脱下来不发一言地递给Jack，转头消失在了雨里。

Jack呆呆地接过外衣，直到男人的身影消失在雨里才叹一声气，看着棚外瓢泼的大雨与渐暗的天色，不知所措地默默裹紧了Curtis递来的外衣。温暖从身外包围来，失落的凉意却从内心蔓延开。

不知过了多久，约莫是小半盏茶的光景，天已经大暗。Jack正盘算着倘若雨迟迟不停该如何回去，就在这时候一束亮光却忽然照进木棚，映亮了昏暗的夜色。Jack抬头一看，才见是Curtis从远处走来。

男人从头到脚都已经湿透了，深黑色的衬衣紧紧贴着精壮的身体。他撑着一把伞提着灯快步走来，而后沉默地站在木棚门口。Jack有些犹豫地走出去，Curtis便将灯与伞都递到他手中，而后默默走到伞外去，无声地跟随在Jack的身后。

Jack被他的行为弄得十足不解，试探着向Alpha斜过伞，可对方却只是向更远处避去，不愿意搭理他的样子。“Mr.Everett？”他低声问，而对方依旧不声不响。于是Jack也不再言语，一切仿佛又都回到了原点，谁也不愿再主动开口。徒留下大雨、月色与刹那的心动，顺着石板路的缝隙，流进今夜的长梦中。

一川风雨被厚重的木门隔开，两人维持着沉默的氛围沿着灯火通明的长廊走到拐角，Curtis接过Jack归还的外套。外套外层惹了冰凉雨水，内层却仍留着捂出的暖意。

“……抱歉耽误了您这么长时间，最后请允许我诚挚地祝您身体健康。”

在房门口静谧片刻，最终Curtis低下头轻声说完一句客套的祝福，便立刻转过身大步流星地离开了。Jack复杂地注视着他滴着水的背影消失在走廊尽头，这才终于走进房间轻轻合上了门，低低地叹了口气。

之后的两日二人都刻意避开彼此，即便餐桌上也鲜少寒暄，而第三日便是Curtis启程离开的日子。Jack没有随Loki一道下楼相送，而是坐在房间的窗台上看着Curtis的马车捎着杂响渐行渐远。他手中捏着一封信纸，是清晨Curtis亲手送到他房间来的。Alpha没有多解释什么，便转过身提着箱子离开了。

他咽下喉中的苦涩，想着或许这一别他们将再不相见。他知道Curtis是要到他的故乡主持铁道的修建，而他再过几日也要启程去往波士顿进修。再向更远的未来看去，他们的人生轨迹也似乎再不会相交。

那封信纸早已被翻阅数遍，Jack揉着眉心不愿意探寻其中深意，只是麻木地一遍又一遍浏览那公整有力的字迹，放任自己的大脑中空空如也。

他突然想扑进兄长的怀抱，像十岁冒头的年纪在田野里摔破了皮时候一样，换一个亲吻和稚嫩的安抚。或者抱住自己的弟弟，把头埋在他们可爱的卷毛里，哼哼唧唧地撒娇。那是只有家人才会看见的Jack，在爱的海洋里摊开柔软肚皮，收起玫瑰尖刺的模样。

而他身边只有骄傲的Loki。不，他死也不会向Loki示弱的，那只会换来无尽的嘲笑和勉为其难的安抚。他只能抱着自己的膝盖，望着早已没有痕迹的马车离开的方向，兀自失魂落魄。

Curtis的来信没什么让他意外的地方：诚挚的道歉，详细地解释清Ransom一事的来龙去脉，礼貌的祝福。道歉自然是不能被接受的，Jack不管不顾地想。至于Ransom，那混蛋表哥的说辞他本就不甚相信，不过是口不择言的说辞。至于祝福，“祝您身体健康，万事如意”，好哇，你把这通垃圾都丢给了我，倒又叫我如何万事如意呢？

他心中满是吐不净的愤懑，却又只好憋在心里，想着此生再不相见之类胡乱的事情，满心郁郁寡欢。

Curtis Everett敬上。他盯着信尾的小字，忽然泄愤般从桌上拿过羽毛笔，用力的戳破那几个字眼。似乎还嫌不够过瘾，他更用力的在信纸上戳刺出几个洞，然后忽然翻然醒转般丢开笔，傻愣愣地看着被自己戳得千疮百孔的信纸，又忍不住笑起来。他没刻意屏住笑声里偷偷溜出来的泪，放任那一点点脆弱随着大笑挥洒出去。

默默笑过、哭过以后，他安静地用手帕仔仔细细擦去泪痕，整理齐一板一眼的西装，在镜子前表演出标准的微笑，便又像什么都没发生过般，继续向着前方走下去了。

又是三日转瞬，Jack刻意没坐冠着Everett名号的火车，而乘了船舶进入波士顿。他在那里与Bucky汇合，而后进入舅母Natasha为他们接洽好的大学进修。

从来接受家庭教师的教育的Omega们不甚适应大学自由又忙碌的生活，在诸多课程与社团活动间焦头烂额。Bucky在语言学院进修，而Jack则进入了政治学院。大学中鲜有Omega的身影，更没有专门的宿舍，故而他们在镇上租下一间小屋居住。

每逢周末时候Steve就从纽约搭乘火车过来住上一两日。Bucky原想同Steve一间，被Jack严词拒绝。于是乎明明未婚夫同在屋檐下，Steve也只好孤枕而眠，孤独地听着一墙之隔的兄弟二人的小声耳语。

小屋有一面高大的落地窗，阳光恰好从那里洒在木地板上。好天气的周日午后，Bucky喜欢坐在窗前的躺椅里，大声念着法语或者俄语词汇。而Steve往往在不远处支起画架，把Bucky专注读书或者走神发呆的神情描摹下来。

有的时候Bucky会在窗外的花园里摆弄花草，Steve也如故支着个画架，把躺在草坪上小憩或者明媚地朝他笑着的Omega画下来，亦或者是Bucky采了一大捧花，坐在窗前仔细剪着花枝一一插入瓶中的温柔身影。

Steve的画稿都被Bucky收藏起来，格外欢喜的几张被贴在厅里。还有一些被Steve捎在行李中带回纽约，聊做无法相见时的慰藉。

而Jack往往就坐在他们身后的沙发里，百无聊赖地啃着政治学大部头的书籍。有的时候，望着将晚的天际，他也会偶然想起宾夕法尼亚州的某个悠闲的午后来。

窗外的夏日景致也就这样渐渐换了大雪，屋里闲置的壁炉开始了忙碌。就如佛罗里达某处小屋的窗外，也从金黄的柑橘、碧绿的田野换作了光秃秃捎着白雪的风景。圣诞节时候他们原想还家，然而暴雪封了火车的通路，来往艰难，于是他们只好继续逗留在麻州。

Thomas来了信，他跟着Johnny的军队又去了Baris镇驻扎，他在队伍里捞了个勤务员的名头，如今也在后厨每日带着白色的厨师帽子为士兵们忙碌。

期间他回Citrus住过一个月，Ransom依旧住在那里，与Charles的关系也十足奇怪。至于他自己和Johnny，那又是需要一封长长的信才能说完的故事了。然而勤务员先生十分忙碌，无暇提笔，只好等来年开春Bucky与Jack回到家时，再与他们细细叙述。那会是一个精彩的故事，他在信中保证道。

终于到了圣诞节时候，学校放了假，校门口全是来来往往提着大包小包的学生们。Bucky跟着Steve到布鲁克林拜会家人，而Jack则决定同姨母Natasha Romanoff、姨夫Clint Romanoff一道去往曼哈顿游玩。

自小在南方庄园里生长的Jack对于北方工业城市繁荣的景象叹为观止，他们拜会了数个有名的港口与工厂，在高大的船舶或机械间穿梭。运气好时他们还曾遇到热心的工人或者水手，为他们介绍那些钢铁怪物背后的故事。

那些船只所经历的怪诞冒险、机械曾历经过的百转千回的故事充斥着这短暂快乐的假期，Jack原以为这就是这一程他最大的奇遇了，然而命运却总是喜欢对他开些奇妙的玩笑。

那天早上听闻要去游访Everett家的工厂的时候，Jack便开始忐忑不安。纵使百般安抚自己Curtis大抵还在佛罗里达忙碌，即便回来了也不会出现在工厂，然而当他真正走进那忙碌的工厂时，还是忍不住感到了焦虑。

他们幸运地遇上了一位热情的经理，他在听闻三人的来意后便主动要求带着他们在工厂里走访。Natasha与Clint平日里工作常需要乘坐火车或是借货车运货，而此刻看着这些巨物被制造出来的过程，恰又与经理聊得投机，故而十分愉悦。而Jack跟在后头漫不经心地听着，一边四顾看着工人们忙碌的身影与不间断的机械轰鸣声。

“这个车间负责生产运往佛罗里达的部件，”他忽然听见经理提及。车间高大宽阔，挑高约莫有两三层楼高度，向上看去灯光明亮得颇有些刺眼。这时候恰巧到了午休时分，车间里留下的工人不多，他们便凑近去看那些流水线上的部件。

这时候一个熟悉的低沉的声音闯入耳中，Jack霎时僵住了一动不动。他看见从两旁机器间留下的小道中，Curtia正穿着染脏的工装，皱着眉领着一行人在流水线一处嘱咐着什么。

Jack从未见到过Curtis工作的样子：他看上去浑身是汗，灰尘在脸颊上杂乱地被抹开。男人专注地指着一个生产部件对工人说着什么，又时不时停下来耐心地听工人讲述。即便是在气味混杂闹哄哄的车间里，他也能清楚地问到男人压迫性颇强的信息素不甚收敛地漫在空气中。

“Jack？”Natasha拍了拍他，“怎么回事？”

他这才收回眼神，禁不住红了脸说：“不，没什么。”只是看见一个熟人。他最后还是把这句话吞回去。然而经理却引着他们向Curtis那里走去，一边走还一边说这位先生是Everett的继承人、如何有能力有本事云云。他滔滔不绝地讲着这位少爷如何惊艳了公司一众多嘴的董事，如何对人有礼耐心、如何尊重工人们之类的赞美，让Jack恍然觉得这与他认识的傲慢的Curtis全然不是一个人。

这时候几个工人从Curtis身边散开，朝着车间门外走去了，他意识到Curtis这下一定是结束了工作的，便十足不安地近乎想要跟着这些工人一道溜出去。然而这时候偏偏Curtis恰巧转过头来，一眼便看见了他们，颇愣了好一会儿而后方诧异地小声道道：“Jack？”

Natasha与Clint挑眉转过头看向他，Jack只好硬着头皮走向前去：“好久不见，Mr.Everett。”他侧过身向他引荐两位长辈：“这位是我的姨母Natasha Romanoff，这位是姨夫Clint Romanoff。”

“您好，我是Curtis Everett，很高兴能认识Jack的家人。”令他意外的是，Curtis并没有只是点点头冷淡地自述，而是走上前去与二人握手问好，然后说，“请稍等一下，我去换一身衣服。马上就要到午饭时间了，稍后带你们去旁边的食堂用餐如何？Mr.White，麻烦你先领我的朋友们去一旁的休息室好吗？我马上就回来。”

说完这番话，他朝着Jack笑了一笑，便转身小跑着离开了。Mr.White惊讶于他竟与Curtis相识，一边絮絮叨叨继续称赞那位Alpha，一边更加有礼耐心地领着他们到了一旁的休息室，还为他们倒了茶水。Jack盯着茶杯里上下浮沉不定的绿叶，禁不住感到十足的尴尬。

不过片刻Curtis便推门进来。Alpha已经换上了一身整洁的西服，原本不加收敛的信息素也都被收得服服帖帖。

“我们走吧？”他直视着Jack问道，彬彬有礼的态度让Omega更觉得像是身处梦中般离奇。

他于是又走在了Curtis身侧，就如半年多前在宾州时的许多个午后一样。听着男人滔滔不绝骄傲又耐心地为他与Romanoff夫妇介绍Everett家如何发家以至于今日的故事时，更有一种不可置信的恍然。

他们在工人食堂用餐，听着吵吵闹闹充满生气的嘈杂，意料之外不错的午餐打消了Jack对北方食物一贯的偏见。即便是午休时间，还常有人打断Curtis的休憩来找他商谈工作事宜，一顿饭因而吃得格外漫长。Curtis为此向他们道了好几回歉，并以几份精致甜点作了补偿。Jack心里的震惊早已不可计数，他真要怀疑眼前这位是Curtis哪个他不曾听说的双胞胎兄弟了。

“不知三位住在曼哈顿何处？舍妹想要认识Mr.Barnes多时，不知能否有机会相见。”分别的时候Curtis问道。Natasha和Clint相视一笑，回头示意Jack自己回答。

“暂住在康克尔德酒店，”Jack脸上还带着红霞，不敢直视着Curtis地答道。

Curtis惊喜地挑眉：“与我家相隔不远，或许之后可以有幸邀请您来寒舍小坐？”

“当……当然，”Jack红透了脸，竭力客套地说，“久闻Miss.Everett美名，不料这次竟有幸得见，实属缘分。”

他原以为Curtis会同样客套地答复他，可男人只是微笑着注视着他，惹得他的心脏跳得更是飞快而已。

“看来Mr.Everett并不如你所说那般傲慢无礼，亲爱的Jack，”回程途中Natasha这样看着还红着脸的Jack，戏谑地问，“是你对他太过偏见了呢，还是他忽然发生了莫大的转变？”

“我也十分想要知晓，Mrs.Romanoff。”Jack故作冷静地回答道，却只换来了Natasha的一阵大笑。笑声弥散在风里，化成了这段意外重逢荒腔走板的背景音乐。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

**“我不要和你像朋友一样相处，Curtis。我要你爱我，就像我爱你一样。哪怕我骄纵、蛮横、无礼，我要你无条件的爱我。我问你，Mr.Everett，你能否做到?”**

主线CP：盾冬x柯王子x火TJxKnifewood

**19世纪美国南方庄园ABO，傲慢与偏见AU。**

＊火TJ与Knifewood主场，车辆行驶，请注意安全。

——————

这是Thomas和Johnny冷战的第七天。

Johnny未曾想这个甜蜜乖巧的Omega竟然真的这样坚决，说不愿再理会他便当真没再同他说过一句话。打饭时候的一点暗地里的偏心也没有了，Omega和其他Alpha与Beta肆无忌惮谈笑风生，也不愿意再施舍他一个眼神。

他倒不是觉得自己多无辜，毕竟这样一位乡绅家里的Omega屈尊纡贵地向他直白求婚，他却胆敢举棋不定地百般犹豫。

然而他实在没想到这位小绵羊一样的Omega真会“说到做到”，在他给出确定答复之前狠心决定不和他说半句话：“我可不能影响你理性的判断，Mr.Storm。”小Omega一如既往甜蜜地笑着说，然后毫不留情地转身离开。

他满以为Thomas只是说说而已，可第二天Omega径直擦过他身边笑眯眯地挽起他身后Beta姑娘的手时，Johnny才真正意识到他是认真的。

他也不是故意想要吊着Thomas，只是他真没做好与一个Omega绑定终身的准备。柴米油盐、稚子哭喊……琐碎繁复的家庭生活从没正式进入过他的未来考量，更没有被认真忖度过。在他真正做好决定，有面对自己选择的勇气之前，他不能轻易哄骗Thomas。所以他只能像现在这样恨恨地嚼着金属勺子，盯着和Thomas笑闹的随便是Alpha、Beta或是Omega，然后憋着一腔愤懑沿着河岸生闷气。

微冷的初春江风随着他的奔跑而往鼻腔里直灌，泛起了难耐的酸意。Thomas穿着白纱与人亲密地挽着手走进教堂的画面像是白日噩梦在他脑海里反复播放，而总是停在他急匆匆跑到教堂前方拉开二人发觉Thomas亲吻的Alpha不是自己的瞬间。

他在心里低咒一声，想要把这糟糕的画面从脑海里甩出去。这时候他听见有人正喊他，是Mrs.Baris，她正在河畔的小亭子里等他。他转过身小跑过去：“夫人，有什么需要帮助的吗？”

“坐。”女士只是让他在长凳上坐下，Johnny疑惑地照做。Mrs.Baris也不拐弯抹角，直截了当地点明了主旨，“前段时间Thomas的事情多亏了你，我先要替Mr.Barnes与Mrs.Barnes向你道谢。”

Johnny猛然听到那个正在他脑中让他困扰万分的名字，下意识便挺直了脊背，然后连忙表示自己只是做了份内的事。

Mrs.Baris摆摆手，然后笑着问，“最近我有听说，Thomas对你有意思，是不是？”

“呃……Mr.Barnes……”他支支吾吾道，不知道对方期望着什么样的回答。而Mrs.Baris只是抬手让他不必再费心找理由解释。

“我只是想给我看好的年轻小伙子一些建议，不用紧张。”Johnny乖乖点了点头，坐正了听这位优雅温柔的女士的吩咐。

“我知道你没有做好结婚的准备。你呢，是个花花公子：所谓万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。和你相处的Omega们往往也都心知肚明，从来没有踩到过更近的距离。但是Thomas却不同，他和你生活在截然不同的环境当中。他对感情的认真让你慌了阵脚。况且眼下恐怕就要开战，不时你就要调回北方去备战。”

“是的，这些我都明白，Thomas也都明白。但是，Johnny，我问你。你喜欢Thomas，对吗？和你以前那些调情不同，我妄自揣测，你有未动了分毫真心？”

“是的，我的确喜欢他，我只是……不确定。”Johnny红着脸道。

“我只是北方工厂里走出来的无名小卒，然而Thomas的父亲却是高阶军官，外祖母更是英国贵族，外祖父也是南方名门。他的那个Ransom表哥，是南方最大的地产商的继承人。即使他家中不像那些上等人一样拘于礼数，也毕竟和我不同。或许他只是暂且被我迷了眼，相处再一些时日就反悔了呢？”

Mrs.Baris却大笑起来，Johnny不知道这有什么好笑，可是她却笑得很是恣意。然后她停下来看着迷茫无措的Johnny，收起笑意放柔了声音严肃地说。

“Thomas他……他曾经被一个军官欺骗过，Johnny。十二岁，情窦初开，被一个二十五岁高大沉稳的军官满口甜言蜜语哄的晕头转向。为了他，Thomas和Mrs.Barnes闹得满城风雨，他的兄长们谁也拦不住他。可是那个军官却转头告诉他：我只是和你玩玩而已，Thomas，别当真，我家里还有妻儿呢。”

“军官一挥衣袖转头走了，而Thomas却自此一蹶不振。他刚刚到了进入社交场的年纪，可是所有自以为有望赢取芳心的Alpha最终都被他拒之门外。六年了，每每都是如此，比你条件更好更坏或者相仿的追求者都曾出现过，从没有人真正来到他身边。可是你看，Johnny，他却主动向你告白了。”

“他是认真的。或许你没有想清楚，但是他一定想清楚了。如果你爱他，你愿意和他共同面对磨难、共同建立家庭的话，别再犹豫了——别让这成为你一生的遗憾。”

Charles直到一切都已经无可挽回的时候，才意识到自己编织了如何华丽的罗网，却被自己亲手安放的诱饵蒙骗傻头傻脑地坠入其中，直待隐藏在黑暗中的猎人轻而易举地将他一网打尽。作茧自缚，他似乎都能听见Ransom在他脑海里的嘲讽与得意。

雨后的凌晨时分依旧灰蒙蒙一片，他浑身提不上半点力气瘫软在在颠簸不已的马车上，裹紧毛毯揉着发痛的腺体绝望地望着模糊的家乡渐行渐远。他的人生就这样因为他的愚蠢而在一夜之间急转直下，朝无路可逃的悬崖坠毁而直冲去。

他伸手撩开帘子向前看，Ransom只是骑在高头大马上居高临下睨了他一眼，便让他从头到脚都被冰凉刺骨的寒意所浸没，胆战心惊地迅速收回手。然而等到他又缩回马车的角落里时，他才意识到一瞬间自己的心脏跳得有多么飞快。他摸了摸自己发烫的脸颊，然后把自己埋进了毯子里头。

他们的秘密关系起始于他挑着灯贸然闯入以为无人的起居室的那个午夜。Alpha有力的双手捏着展开的报纸，挑起眉来望向莽撞的入侵者。Charles穿过迷蒙灯火故作惊慌地注视着男人，喉结却不安分地暗示般上下缓缓滚动一下。

所有疯狂的举动是怎样发生的？Charles已经全然不记得了。

等他能够清醒地分析一切的时候，他已经僵硬地站在了Ransom岔开的两条健壮的长腿间，被男人方才捏皱报纸的双手牢牢扣住腰肢。他也会像捏皱报纸一样捏皱我吗？Charles的脑海里蹦出疯狂的想法，像是一场就将把他烧糊的高烧。Ransom沉着地望着他，眼睛里露出晦暗不明的神色，声音低沉到令人腿软地发问：“你想要什么？”

Charles只愣了一秒，便立刻飞快又鬼使神差地回答道：“地契。我想要我家的地契。”他明码标价出卖了自己的人生，换取一张轻飘飘的纸张。

为了谁呢？他在心里苦涩地自嘲。也许只是为了父母一份惊异的神情——看，你们的三儿子也不只是一个自私愚蠢的傻瓜。

Ransom颇为意外地戏谑笑起来，似乎正在忖度考量Charles是否值得这个价位。一阵让人心惊胆战的沉默几乎像是火舌缓慢地吞没了Charles，然后他后脑的棕发被骤然用力攒紧被迫抬高脑袋，男人狠狠一拽拉低他的身子让他发软的双腿重重地跌跪在地上。

“那么，你能给我什么？”

烛台上的烛火在几上摇摆不定的晃动着，微弱模糊的光芒里Charles泪湿的撩人眼眸显得朦胧不清。Ransom双指捏紧他的下巴直到那里留下深深红印也不松手，俯视着他双颊潮红眼神迷离的无措。Charles的动作生涩到他想笑，可直到最后Ransom也没有一脚踢开这个自轻自贱的Omega。

“你会后悔的。”Ransom只是复杂地注视着他青涩而莽撞的举措，语气听上去几乎像是换了个人一样的反常，却又极尽温柔用拇指擦过他绷紧的柔软脸颊。

是的，他的确后悔了。后悔不该在一个月前主动招惹上Ransom，更后悔不该在父亲无法回家的瓢泼的雨夜、在他人生第二次热潮慌不择路地推开Alpha的房门。他的大脑被第一次热潮时未被照顾好留下的恐怖回忆所占据，以至于直到被Ransom高大身躯的阴影所覆盖时才意识到自己闯入了怎样的虎穴。

“怎么回事？”男人抱着手欣赏他晕头转向的样子，摆出一幅假惺惺地同情/

Charles就像是航行的小渔舟被毫无预兆的飓风搅得晕头转向，在汹涌的浪潮里彻底失去了方向，朝着兜头而来的巨浪直冲而上。

“帮帮我……”房门在他身后毫无预兆地重重落锁，Omega双腿发软地被压在门上，只能可怜地仰起头恳求高大的男人。

渔舟发出求援的微弱信号，却又被冰凉的雨水浇得熄灭。浪花轻而易举借着疾风劫持了它，用双手紧紧裹住它让它无路可逃。船只陡然陷入深不见底的漩涡，就像是掌舵人喝醉了酒一般在沸腾的海面上打旋，试图逃离漩涡的牵制却又被巨大的引力牵引着别无选择地坠入深渊。

汹涌的浪潮一遍又一遍重重冲撞船舷木板，失控的巨大力量像是要把它撞裂成粉末，船只被抛到高峰又无助地径直坠落下来，落入浪花的怀抱又被猛烈地抛击着掷上高处。牵扯着船帆的绳索在狂风暴雨中紧紧绷直又松懈，又在失控的撞击中手足无措的战栗。船帆像是张开了双翼在骤雨狂风中瑟瑟发抖，又因为过载的撞击而弯曲成优美的弧线。

“Ransom……”Charles发颤地攒紧身下的被单，脸颊被泪水覆盖只能一字一抖地小声哀求。可是男人对他没有半点怜悯，毫不留情地压着他狠狠欺负。他觉得自己几乎像是被Ransom揉成一团的废纸，在男人的掌心里被肆意蹂躏。

疯狂又失控的袭击后木舟享有了难能的风平浪静，缝隙里汩汩地渗出泛着白花儿的海水。细碎又平和的海浪在船舷下温柔地触碰，好像是温情的爱抚。然而深水之下暗流涌动，随时会将他再一次拖入深渊。

新一轮的风暴到来得措不及防，柔和的碎波忽然拔高成为令人望而生畏的巨浪，劈头盖脸地朝着木舟直直砸落下来。木舟挣扎着向外想要逃出生天，却又被浪花拖拽着拉回无情的怀抱当中，承受着海浪的猛烈冲撞。

等到风暴终于封入海底归于沉寂时木舟已经没有再挣扎逃生的力气，船舱里灌满了冰凉的海水，在一望无垠的海洋上如枯死的秋叶般疲倦地漂浮。而刺目的闪电在那瞬间于死寂的天际崩裂开来，一片骇人的白光粗暴地撕裂了暗夜。

Ransom强势的信息素顺着被犬牙用力咬破的腺体渗入Omega跳动的血液中，Charles紧紧抓着他的手臂短促地尖叫一声，终于精疲力竭地沉入了昏迷。

一切都是他咎由自取。

Johnny还没有来向他做出最后的判决。Thomas盘腿坐在河岸边清凉的树荫下，从小碟子里不时取食着水果，懒洋洋地听着Alpha们谈天说地，大声地发表自以为是的高见。他不知道自己是不是疯了，居然主动向一名根本不清楚自己在干什么的愣头青求了婚。

可是他害怕呀。遇见Johnny以后他的心就像久旱逢甘霖，不顾一切地狂热地跳动起来，以快得近乎自焚的速度。他害怕若他不早早表白，在毁灭吞噬万事万物的战火之后，再多情愫也再没有任何机会言说了。

Omega女伴忽然戳了戳他微胖的手臂，示意他回头看。他乖乖听话地转过头去看，然后忍不住用力捏紧了女伴的手，张大了嘴激动地看向女伴。女伴朝他微笑示意，轻轻推了推他的手臂给他鼓劲。

“Thomas……我能和你说几句话吗？”Johnny气喘吁吁地小跑过来，又在离Thomas几步远的地方刹住车不敢上前。

“哦！好。当然。”Thomas怀疑自己可能直接跳了起来，然后又不知所措地原地转了一圈拍了拍衣服上并不存在的皱褶。他羞涩地朝着Johnny笑了一下，然后慢慢地朝着他走去。

阳光坠落在他们之间温暖的草坪上，像是一条金色的河流，引着他们向彼此靠近。

然而还没等他牵过Johnny递来的手，一个模糊的人影忽然横冲出来险些撞上Johnny，Thomas被他吓得向后退了一步，惊讶地转过头去看。来人是一名二等兵，他飞奔到正和未婚妻在河边散步的上尉面前，抖着手将信纸递到男人手里。“上尉，”他的声音因为恐慌而有些尖利，“您的信。”

上尉颇疑惑地看了他一眼，手指发抖地迅速拆开了信纸。信纸里写了什么？大家心里似乎都已经明白。所有人都不安地屏住了呼吸，紧张又安静地看着上尉。上尉的神色只是逐渐暗沉下去，他抬起头，复杂环顾周围的大兵、欢乐的少年少女、温柔春日的平和，然后闭上眼睛长叹一声。

他像是被利刃刺穿了胸口一样竭尽全力又沙哑疲倦地宣布，像是宣布世界三分钟后就将无可挽回地向地狱坠毁。

“诸位。开战了。”

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

**“我不要和你像朋友一样相处，Curtis。我要你爱我，就像我爱你一样。哪怕我骄纵、蛮横、无礼，我要你无条件的爱我。我问你，Mr.Everett，你能否做到?”**

主线CP：盾冬x柯王子x火TJxKnifewood

**19世纪美国南方庄园ABO，傲慢与偏见AU。**

————————

足足过了漫长得像有七十年之久的三秒钟，惊慌失措的议论声才在营地里炸裂来。即便心中早已有准备，这灾难性的一刻真正导弹般砸进他们的营地里时，还是令人措手不及而忧惧。上尉抱住了未婚妻，一言不发地埋在她怀里好半晌。等到他终于抬起头来，还能看到这个一向坚毅无畏的男人脸上的泪痕。他平静地吩咐道：“十分钟内，我要所有人都去训练场集合”

兵荒马乱像一阵风掀翻了营地原先的静谧。等Johnny堪堪缓过神来，才看见Thomas已经泪流满面，手忙脚乱地到处找不知掉在哪里的手帕。他匆忙跑上去握住Thomas的双手，一边用军装口袋里的手帕替他轻轻擦眼泪一边语速飞快地说：“抱歉Thomas，可我我没有时间组织语言了。我想问，你愿不愿意……”

“我愿意！我愿意！”Thomas不等他说完，忙急匆匆地说，生怕晚了一秒Johnny就会反悔食言。

“……和我结婚。”Johnny红着脸又激动又慌乱地说完了话，然后傻愣愣地笑起来。他用双手紧紧环住Thomas的腰高举起来转了一大圈，Thomas在风里大笑起来，然后扑进Johnny怀抱里。

当营地被恐惧、悲伤、无措所环绕，这刻至少他们还能抱住仅有的爱。周围的所有人都为他们的相拥而欢呼起来，大兵们吹起口哨，女孩子们用力地鼓起掌。口哨欢快的调子衔着军鼓的急促，最后的狂欢背后是死神的寂静的脚步声。

Johnny和Thomas在欢呼声里良久的对视，直到两个人都红了眼眶。Thomas连忙用手背草草擦拭了眼泪，然后火急火燎地从衣服口袋里掏出一只小羊玩偶用力塞进Johnny手里。

“我等你回来，”他摒着眼泪扬起灿烂的微笑，“答应我，一定要回来。”

“我保证。”Johnny用他有力的手臂紧紧环抱住怀中的Omega，脑袋靠在他的颈窝里用力点头，“要等我。”

“嗯！”Thomas抬高手揉了揉Johnny的脑袋，紧抿着唇朝他笑。然后他做了一个深深的呼吸，用双手轻轻推了推他的肩膀，声音打颤，“你快去集合吧。我会等你的。”

Johnny这才慢慢松开环抱着他的双手，标准地向他敬了个礼，终于一步三回头地小跑着向训练场一声接一声的急促的军哨声快步跑去。Thomas被包裹在夕阳金色的光辉里甜蜜微笑着的身影被牢牢铭刻在他的胸口，至死不渝。

Charles带着满身酸痛醒转的时候Ransom不见踪迹，他靠在床头很是愣了一会儿，才终于明白自己被标记的事实所意味着的现实。他没有精力去担忧未来，或者是找Ransom大吵大闹，只是慢慢地钻进被窝里把自己缩成一团，继续愣愣地瞪着地板上的繁杂花纹。

两张轻薄的纸张被他捏在手中。一张地契，一封转让证明。一个月前那场烛火下的欢情后，这两张出卖他贞洁的纸张就已被Ransom“赏赐”给他。他缓缓展开转让证明，盯着纸面上Ransom龙飞凤舞的签名，只觉得肩侧的咬痕一阵刺痛。

一切本不应该是这样的。

这本只是一场无人知晓的交易，等到Ransom什么时候腻味了、嫌恶了便可以随时一拍两散的苟合。而非如此：他被标记了。他的一生就这样被一根气味结成的细绳像一条狗一样绑在了一个薄情的Alpha手中。

他从不认为自己会进入婚姻，会与一个Alpha绑定上一辈子，为他生儿育女、柴米油盐。他早就做好了成为古怪的单身老叔叔Charles的准备——在年轻时纵情享乐，贪慕钱财，老来在火炉前听着兄弟们的孩子嬉闹玩耍，也算不得太寂寞。

而非如此。

小时候他曾经玩弄壁炉里的火焰烫伤了指尖，时至今日那里还留有伤疤。十年后他不记教训的又一次玩火自焚，而这次，他不知道代价自己能否承担得起。

他缓慢地坐起身来，觉得头脑一阵晕眩。看来他不得不为自己好好盘算了。父亲回来了吗？Ransom到哪里去了？他只晕乎乎地想着。该死的Omega天性唆使他不知廉耻地凑到Ransom躺过的位置嗅闻着男人的气味，现在的他要命地需要Alpha的安抚。

“Charles，”Alpha径直推门进来，吓得他又飞快地缩回被窝里，“去收拾几件衣服，五分钟后我在楼下等你——你刚在干什么？”

“什么？去哪里？”Charles被他突如其来的命令砸得一愣，又在对方不耐烦的注视中夹着尾巴匆匆跳下床钻进自己屋中。他先是把那张地契压在书桌上，然后手忙脚乱地随手拿了几件应季的衣裳塞进箱子里。换上一件能够遮住腺体的高领衬衫，Omega便立刻火急火燎地推门出去，心跳得像是要冲出胸口。然后他便后悔了。男人要带他去哪里？他是不是该等父亲回来——

Ransom正等在他房门口，温情款款的笑容让Charles直冒冷汗。Alpha一见他出来便紧紧抓住他的腰，然后从容地接过他的行李。Charles被他施力迫使着踉踉跄跄走下楼，而马车与车夫已经在门口等候了了，Ransom松开他先把东西尽数丢上车，然后转头看向苍白着脸定在门口的Charles：“怎么？要我也把你扔上去？”他依旧是微笑着问，可是他的信息素却丝毫没有温柔可言。

“我们要去哪里？”Charles双腿发颤站在门口，Alpha信息素里的压迫意味让他腿软，几乎要使出全身力量才没能像条狗一样乖乖听话。

“纽约。怎么了？”Ransom一幅理所当然的样子。

“为什么要去纽约？”Charles额上冒出了冷汗，几乎是惊恐地望着自己的Alpha。

“嗯……或许，私奔？”Ransom挑起一边眉毛，然后Charles被男人干脆利落地拽住手腕丢上了车，重重关上了车门。不顾他惊恐的大吼大叫，马车还没等他坐稳便飞快地朝着远离他的家乡的方向走去。

“不赶紧跑难道等着你爸回来把我挫骨扬灰吗？何况你现在可离不开我，我亲爱的Omega。”Ransom骑着马跟在马车身边，嘲讽的声音清晰地传入他耳中，却像是一道闪电把手足无措他劈成了两半。

父亲会因此感到生气？是啊！当然会！

他突然控制不住地颤抖起来，眼泪一个劲往外涌。你真是太傻了，他狠狠唾弃自己。他怎么会觉得父亲不爱他、不在乎他呢？或许Mr.Barnes算不上一个合格的父亲，可他到底是爱他的啊：他怎么会觉得父母会认为他出卖了自己的一生换来一张薄薄的地契是值得的事情呢？就连Ransom都知道父亲是在乎他的，可他却置若罔闻？

——太愚蠢了。前所未有的悔意像海啸涌上心头，随之而来的是浓烈的、跳下疾驰的马车飞奔回家的冲动。然而Alpha的信息素牢牢压制着他，剥夺了他几乎所有动弹的力气。他张大了嘴却一句话也说不出来，只能任由悔恨的泪水接连着向下坠，濡湿了怀抱里临走前从沙发上拽走的毛毯。

他把头埋进毛毯里用力地嗅闻着上面的气味。Thomas甜蜜的蜂蜜气味萦绕在鼻尖，他从前总爱嫌那气味太甜腻，可他现在何其希望能够环抱柔软的弟弟。Bucky与Jack的气味像是充满安全感的拥抱，像是落在发间温柔的掌心，像是无奈又宠溺的嗔怪……

他想回家，眷恋与悔恨从心底飞快地滋生，像是藤蔓紧紧缠绕他让他快要窒息。

可是他甚至不知道这会不会是他对家乡的最后一瞥。

“喜欢吗？”Ransom从琳琅满目的衣架上随手取下一套精致的套装塞进Charles怀里，挑起眉等待他回复。Charles紧紧咬着下唇，瞪着怀抱里的漂亮衣裳，最终红着脸点点头。

男人看了眼店员，女人很识相地领着Charles到试衣间里。Charles束手束脚小心翼翼地换上价格不菲的名牌衣服，生怕弄坏了哪里惹Ransom生气。套装的裁剪与精简让他觉得新奇，高昂的价格更让他觉得讶异。或许这就是纽约，他默默想，新潮、摩登、昂贵。而他与这里格格不入。

南方人习惯于在每年换季时请裁缝订做新衣，故而对于高级成衣的尺码他可谓一无所知，当店员询问他所穿尺码时支支吾吾答不上来，不知所措地向Ransom投出求救的目光。辛亏女人迅速反应过来，从柜台里取来软尺替他仔细量了尺寸。而Ransom只是坐在高脚凳上一边啜饮咖啡一边注视他礼貌地向女人道谢的样子，对此不置一词。

Charles站在更衣室里，久久望着落地的长镜里自己的模样。在南方因为不时需要帮忙做农活而晒黑的小麦色皮肤与华贵的正装格格不入。手指抚上细腻衣料的时候他忽然想起家里雇来的黑人帮佣，老嬷嬷看到这身衣服一定会大惊小怪地绕着他转。Charles不自觉笑出了声，又在在镜子里看见自己的时候收回了笑意。

这是他们到纽约的第三周。离开Citrus后他们换了火车，一路北上到达纽约。他们住进了Ransom在纽约的公寓，经历了第一周人生地不熟的无措与惶恐与被强行带离家乡的惧怕，又度过了第二周跟在Ransom身边参加宴席、结识他朋友的新奇，到了第三周，精神长期紧绷的疲倦像是海浪兜头淹没了他。

他所不知道的是，他曾乘坐着绿皮火车在某个短暂的瞬间与问询匆匆赶回家的Bucky与Jack擦肩而过。如果那一刻Bucky转过头，就会看见车窗对面Charles被阴影覆盖的沉睡的面庞。

身上曼妙的衣物更像是枷锁，把他牢牢拴在Ransom身侧，别无选择——直到Ransom终于感到厌倦而把他一脚踢开，拎着后脖颈丢出他的高档公寓。以Ransom的性格，Charles觉得这天真是指日可待。可他又能到哪里去呢？他又有什么其他的选择呢？且不说他能否逃离Ransom，即便他能够，在熊熊燃烧的战火里他又能如何求生？更不必说回家。

他用力扯了扯衣摆，抬高脑袋好让自己别绷不住掉下眼泪。然后他赤脚踩在柔软的软垫上推开更衣室的门慢慢走出去。Ransom正低头翻阅店里的时装册，闻声转过头来上下打量了他一番。接着他又站起身挑剔地从衣架上拣了好几套衣服，让店员全都打包起来吩咐他们稍后送到他的公寓。

看来Ransom是这里的熟客，Charles咂舌，钻回更衣室换上自己原先的衣服。终于摆脱那高级成衣的时候他在心里纾了口气，身上既不是高级布料又不是完美剪裁的旧衣给了他奇妙的安全感。他曾经贪图财富，梦里也曾出现过报纸上才见过的北方的高定时装、珠宝、配饰；可今天这一切似乎都唾手可得，只凭Ransom一时的心情就可以随意消费，他却感受到深切的不安。

他跟在Ransom身后走出三层高的奢侈品店。Ransom拉开了马车车厢的车门等Charles先坐进去，而他自己撩起长风衣的下摆正准备上车，忽然却又犹豫了。他回头看了眼身后的小楼，揪起眉头不知在思索些什么，最后命令道：“你先回家，我一会儿回来。”

Charles看着在他眼前合上的车厢门与Ransom走回小楼的背影，如释重负地叹了一口气。他从口袋里拉出一条手帕，擦拭着自己汗津津的手心，从小窗良久注视着车水马龙的纽约城。

Ransom则又推门回到奢侈品店，店员虽有疑惑但依旧迎上来热情接待他。男人先随意地在店里走上几圈，最后犹疑地停在珠宝柜前，问道：“你刚刚有量他的指围吗？”

店员先是愣了下，而后迅速回答他量了。Ransom点点头，吩咐她从柜台里取出今年新款的戒指。他望着形态各异的指环半晌，最终拍板道，“这三款，请帮我把他和我的尺寸的留一周，谢谢。”

“好。”女人不敢多问，迅速地在本子上记下他的要求。

当Ransom坐上马车，望着向后飞奔着逝去的楼厦的时候，忍不住撑在车窗上托着下巴笑起来。

而十分钟前，Charles也曾这样从车窗向外望着车水马龙川流不息，却有无助的眼泪从那双漂亮眼睛里滑落。

车夫在Ransom的临街公寓前停下，等到确保Charles已经乖乖进屋了才驱车离开。Charles几乎要怀疑Ransom给他下了什么必须看牢自己的命令。

他疲累地在玄关处弯腰换鞋。屋里没亮灯，日暮中很是昏暗，却隐约有人影在墙上闪动。“谁？”Charles被吓了一大跳，声音发抖地大声斥问。

烛火却忽然在那人指尖跃起，Charles被晃得看不清事物，颇用力眨了眨眼才看清来人样貌。

“Mr.Everett？！您怎么在这里？”他大吃一惊，心脏却疯狂地跳动起来。是Jack吗？他感觉眼泪好像又要从刚刚干涸的湖面里奔涌而出。

Curtis只是冷冰冰地看着他，神色不悦：“Jack非常担心你。既然你没事，那么我走了。好好享受，”他环视一圈高档奢华的公寓，准备从花园离开。

Charles瞪大了眼睛，然后拼命摇着头说：“拜托你，Mr.Everett，救救我……”

“他是强迫你的？”

Charles飞快地点点头，可又犹豫地摇了摇头。Curtis皱起眉看着他，最后叹了口气道：“你想回家吗？”

Omega这次倒是十分果断地点点头，Curtis盯着他看了几秒，然后低头看眼手表：“别的一会儿再说，我们先走吧。”

Ransom付清马车的费用下了车，理了理大衣的衣领而后从口袋里掏出烟在门口点上烟，这才掏出钥匙推门回家。Omega今天被他拉着走了好几家店买新衣服，想来足够他穿到明年。毕竟要是和他在纽约生活，之后大大小小的宴会需要出席，没有几套正式的衣服总是不行。不过他也不想在纽约长住，等到战火平息了再带着Charles住回南方庄园里才是最舒服的选择——那个家伙是不是睡着了？想到家里有个Omega在等候他，Ransom心中莫名涌起前所未有的温情。

可是屋里却一反常态的寂静。

“Charles？”他试探着问。没有回应。

他像是被人重重锤了一拳，快步走到沙发前，上面却没有那个本应乖乖坐在这里的人。他慌了脚步，大步走去推开主卧与客卧的门，甚至拉开厨房的移门朝里面大声询问了几声。

不。这里空空如也。

Ransom僵在原地，好半晌又愤怒地重重踹在沙发上。尤嫌不够，他随手拿起茶几上数万元的花瓶奋力砸向白墙，一阵叮铃哐啷的破碎的声音这才暂时填满了寂静。然后他怒气冲冲地朝着空荡荡的屋子吼叫了好一会儿，终于疲倦地靠着沙发背慢慢地滑坐下来。

鼻尖还有空气里残存的Omega的味道，他却恶狠狠地在空气中扇了扇似乎想把那味道赶跑。奢侈品店的员工敲着门来送衣服，被他阴沉的脸色吓得丢下衣服就跑。

Ransom把衣服丢在玄关的地上不管，用力关上门走出去。狐朋狗友听说他回纽约早就想约他出去鬼混了，他却一直为了个愚蠢的人而回绝。他哼了一声，步履飞快地向着以前常混迹的酒吧走去，像是要把什么东西彻底甩在身后一样。

直到坐上返乡的火车时Charles还觉得不可思议，仅仅几个小时而已，纽约城里心惊胆战的三个礼拜就像是幻梦一样成为了过去。

他的思绪不自觉飘到Ransom身上，他发现自己消失了会怎么反应？他大概会非常生气：这个不识好歹的Omega竟然敢忤逆他。然后？然后一切就会像从未发生过一样。Ransom才不会在意他多久。而现在，Curtis就坐在他身边读报，他则一遍又一遍告诉自己：我安全了。我可以回到家乡，回到兄长的怀抱里、回到田野的阳光里、回到他曾经的生活里去。除了腺体上曾被标记的疤痕，什么都不会留下。

Curtis在得知事情来龙去脉时候的表情似乎明晃晃把“愚蠢”两个字写在了脸上砸向他。Charles只是劫后余生地庆幸地傻乎乎笑着，然后问：“所以，你是怎么找到我的？”

“Mr.Barnes的信寄到时你哥哥正准备和我出去约会，”Curtis轻飘飘看了他一眼，Charles默默缩了缩脑袋，“他回家以后我去查了那几天火车的购票记录，找到了Ransom的名字，才确认你们来了纽约。而恰巧Ransom在纽约就这一套常住的公寓，我看屋里没人就从花园进来了。”

“谢谢，Mr.Everett。”Charles真诚地望着男人。Curti只是点点头，又回去读他的报纸。二人沉默半晌，Alpha忽然又说，“呃，那么，还麻烦你之后在令兄面前美言几句。”

Charles像是第一天认识他一样盯着他看了好一会儿，然后笑得几乎停不住地说：“当然！交给我吧——”

Curtis在胡子底下悄悄红了脸。

当站台上焦急等待着的家人随着火车进站渐渐变得清晰时，Charles难以抑制的红了眼眶。他三步并两步地跳下车，Mrs.Barnes几乎是直冲上来抱住他，上帝作证，Charles平生还没见过母亲这样失态。

“傻孩子，”Mr.Barnes似乎想说些什么，最终也只是无奈地看着他，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，“别再做这种傻事了。”他宽厚粗糙的手充满安全感地抚摩在Charles头上，熟悉的味道让他止不住地想哭。

然后他的父母后退一步好让四兄弟好好聚首。他的三个兄弟们结结实实地抱住了他，Thomas搂住他的脖子给了他一个在脸颊上的响亮的亲吻，然后得意地说：“我也订婚了！”

“哪个混小子？Johnny Storm？”Charles高兴地笑起来，却还非要装作嫌弃的样子，“他人呢？”

“他去打仗了。”Thomas耸了耸肩，Charles愣了一下，给了他一个抱歉的拥抱。

“真没什么，我和他求婚之前早就做好准备了。”

“你和他求的婚？”

“那家伙还犹豫了好一阵呢。”Bucky上前来挽住弟弟，Charles啧啧地摇了摇头。然后他们意识到有一个人一直没有参与到话题当中，齐齐心照不宣地看向Jack。后者，果不其然，正遥遥与Curtis对视。Curtis一直站在稍远些的地方望着Barnes一家其乐融融的模样。Charles眼睛一亮，拉住Jack的手拽到Curtis面前。

Jack红着脸瞪了一眼Charles，然后向着Curtis微笑起来，道：“Curtis……这次多亏了你，我都不知道要怎么感谢你才好。”

“如果能赏脸让我在Barnes庄园小住几日，我当感激不尽。”

Jack望向父母，两人给了他一个肯定的微笑，于是他转过头，双眼亮得像是藏了星星，抿着唇优雅又不掩欣喜地微笑道：“当然——”

Charles远未想到Ransom竟然会找到Citrus来。那是一个月后的事情了。

他到达的那天是一个方才入夏的午后，Barnes家的兄弟正叽叽喳喳地从镇上采购回来，Steve和他们一道。他们刚把一箱又一箱的粮食屯进了地下室，正大汗淋漓地走进屋想要钻进厨房从母亲那里讨杯凉水的时候，却看见了Ransom那一如既往惹人生厌的身影。Steve原本环着Bucky腰的手迅速收了回去，换成戒备的姿态挡在Omega身前。怎么回事？他和Bucky疑惑地对视，谁都没有答案。

Ransom和Mr.Barnes此刻对峙地坐在客厅中央的沙发上，Ransom的倨傲气焰收敛了不少，不过那副臭屁神情依旧不讨人喜欢。他自己来撞枪口啦？Jack对Charles眨了眨眼。被自己的Alpha的强烈气息打了个满怀，Charles则毫不犹豫地向后退到兄长身后。

看到Charles走进屋的时候Ransom迅速地站起来，又在Mr.Barnes的注视里默默坐了回去。

“现在可以说说你来干什么了吧？”Mr.Barnes冷冰冰地望着这位不速之客。

“我来找我的Omega。”男人义正言辞地回答。

Jack被他大言不惭的样子气到，因为出门而随身带上的猎枪蠢蠢欲动地抬起脑袋。Bucky连忙压住他的手给他使眼色，让他千万不要轻举妄动。

“Bucky、Jack，我有件事还没告诉你们，”Charles却突然1声音有些颤抖地在两人身后小声说，“我……好像怀孕了。”

“什么？”他们异口同声地惊呼，然后转过来讶异地望着弟弟。Charles摆出十足无辜的神情缩到Thomas身后，而后者也给了他一个不可置信的神情。Bucky盯着他好半晌，然后耐着性子做了个长长的深呼吸，果断接过Jack手里的猎枪，高高抬起径直瞄准了Ransom的关键部位。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

**“我不要和你像朋友一样相处，Curtis。我要你爱我，就像我爱你一样。哪怕我骄纵、蛮横、无礼，我要你无条件的爱我。我问你，Mr.Everett，你能否做到?”**

主线CP：盾冬x柯王子x火TJxKnifewood

**19世纪美国南方庄园ABO，傲慢与偏见AU。**

———————

Curtis与Jack漫步在晨雾里的小林，似乎与在宾州时候的身影相重，却各有着相异的心境。在Jack就Charles的事情礼节周全客客气气地道过谢意以后他们好像都失去了言语能力，只有双双静默不语地行走。

惊鸟掠过树檐，牵起一串儿鸣叫。Curtis却忽然停下了不安的脚步。他别扭地转过来望着Jack，纠结好半晌，最终用那双灰蓝色的眼睛灼灼地望着Jack，“在经历了这么多以后，我想问，Jack……几个月前的那个问题，你可有了不一样的答案？”

Jack倏然睁大眼，却又抿紧了唇不回答，只把脑袋别开去，也不肯说话。Curtis不安地等了好半晌，他身后要有一条狼尾巴，恐怕也已经风车一样飞快地转起来了。男人结茧的手指攒紧长披风又紧张地松开，然而却迟迟没有回复，Curtis只好低下头，语气里几乎还带一点恳求落落道：“我很抱歉，Jack。我们可以就当这件事不存在吗？就当我们是普通朋友……”

“不，不行，”Jack却忽然警觉地抬起头，纤细的手指毫无预兆地紧紧攒住了他的手腕，带着一点凉意让Curtis浑身一颤，“我不要和你像朋友一样相处，Curtis。”

Curtis被这转变弄得愣住了，垂下尾巴来呆呆地望着Jack。Omega只是板起脸，严肃地像是战场上发号施令的将军发号施令一样道，“我要你爱我，就像我爱你一样。我要你永远抓着我的手，哪怕我骄纵、蛮横、无礼，我要你无条件地爱我。我问你，Mr.Everett，你能否做到?”

Curtis半晌才反应过来，又忍不住微笑起来。他温柔地反握住Jack细嫩的手，用空余的手敬了一个毫不标准的礼。“是的，长官，我可以。我起誓。无论发生什么，无论你变成什么模样——哪怕你变成一个白发苍苍的老人，脸上都是皱纹，话都说不清……”

“你最好还是别再说下去了，Mr.Everett。”

Jack绷不住地弯起嘴角，双眼发亮地望着他的Alpha，他的狼王，然后被Curtis拽进怀里得寸进尺地讨一个亲吻。

“做我的Omega，Jack，”他们交换了一个甜蜜的吻后Jack柔软地依在Curtis的怀中，Curtis借机揽着他的腰说。

Jack却不理会他，只忙着低下头把交握的两只手摆成十指相扣的样子，颇敷衍地缓慢点着头应和他。Curtis用手轻轻捏住他的下巴把他的脑袋转过来，抵着他的额头凑近，“回答我，长官，你要不要做Mr.Everett的Omega?”

Jack用又一个亲吻与灿若晨星的双眸回答了他的问题。

暮春的火烧云吞噬了残阳，袅袅余烟顺着轻风钻进晚空中，炮火在层云的彼端慑人地响起。这已经是开战后的第六月。Mr.Barnes撑着小马扎坐在从地下室翻出来的整整一箱枪支边轮番拆卸检查，Bucky与Steve则盘腿坐在另一侧的草地上帮父亲打下手。烟斗的尘嚣味窜进风里，顺着奔涌的河水流向远方。

Mrs.Barnes还正在赶回家的路上。开战以后她接管了Citrus镇上的军医院。开始数月Charles还跟着兄弟们去医院帮忙，然而随着月份渐渐大起来便被勒令禁止了这项活动。现在他只好躺在河畔的青草地上小憩发呆，脑边枕着懒得看下去的书本。

Ransom坐在不远处门廊下的石梯上读报，向后懒倦的靠着，手肘撑着石阶。自从得知Charles怀孕，他便戒了烟，现在叼着两根青草聊以解闷。他时不时抬起头瞥一眼Charles，又闷闷地抖一抖报纸。

Jack一如既往端坐在桌前读书，然而不知为何却坐立难安，竟连书是反着拿的却不曾察觉。庄园正门的大门响动的时候他几乎是跳了起来，却在看到是母亲骑马回来时失望地坐回原地。然而当他看到跟在母亲身后与她说笑同行的、高坐在骏马上的男人，不禁又飞快地站了起来。

Thomas坐在他对面写信，看他这副模样不由吃吃地笑起来，眉飞色舞地朝他挤眉弄眼。换往常Jack保准要瞪他了，然而现在Jack可没工夫在意他，只目不转睛望着远方，不动声色地把笔砸在Thomas眼前的桌子上。Curtis注意到Jack的目光，捏着缰绳的手也不由紧绷起来。Mrs.Barnes觉察Curtis回话时的心不在焉，顺着他目光挖出两人视线几近缠绕在一块的模样，不由爽朗地大笑起来让Curtis不必陪着她慢悠悠地走。

Curtis得了赦免，飞快地便驾着马奔到Jack身前，直到几乎撞到桌子才跳下马。他在Jack身前刹了车，然而他们却只是近乎脸贴脸地对面站着，面面相觑谁也不好意思先开口。Curtis脸上还带着运动后的红润与汗水，而Jack不知道为什么也红得像是天边的霞云。

Thomas在一边翻了个白眼，站起身绕到后面用力推了Jack一把，然后把双手背在脑后哼着小曲向后半靠着晃悠悠地走了。Jack想要回过头去责怪他，却被Curtis托住后脑温柔地亲上去。他这下更红了脸，眨巴眨巴眼睛傻傻地望着Curtis，手也不自觉搭到人家坚实的手臂上去。

“你回来了。”Jack突然说。然后他努力克制着微笑起来，却显得有些傻乎乎的——简直好像Thomas一样。Curtis被他惹得一愣，然后也笑起来，双手牢牢环住男人的腰，“嗯，我回来了。”他嗅吻在Jack发间，直到Omega拍了拍他的肩膀让他松手才勉强罢休。

“北方怎么样？”Jack站到半寸远的位置上上下打量着自己高大的Alpha，蔚为满意的样子，Curtis几乎有点不好意思地别开脸。

“就那样吧。没有战火的时候纽约也总那样乱糟糟的。”

“公司呢？怎么样？”

“战争时候最不差钱的就是我们。但我讨厌发这笔横财——这样说是不是太过虚伪？我把多数补贴给了员工，剩下的都捐出去了：医院、学校，战争时候需要的地方太多了。公司那帮老古董叽叽呱呱说了一通，但我可不在乎。”

Jack笑起来，细腻微凉的手轻轻抚上Curtis的脸庞，眼神像是融化了的糖浆。直到Mr.Barnes走到身后轻咳了两声两人才受了惊吓匆匆分开。“我这个老头子没记错的话，你们俩还没结婚吧？”Mr.Barnes一边把枪精准地丢给Curtis一边戏谑地晲着他们。

Curtis抱歉地退开一步，不好意思地低下头蹭蹭鼻梁，对于在岳父面前逾了矩而羞愧。

Jack却紧跟着更靠近他，“我们美国人可不在乎这些。”他义正言辞地望着父亲，对方又气又笑地瞪他一眼，最终摇头叹气地摆摆手让他们滚到Steve和Bucky那儿去。

Jack这下再不避嫌，豹一样贴着Curtis的手臂高傲地往前走。忽然却扬着下巴绕到Curtis身前面无表情地挡着不许他前进。Curtis低头看着他半晌，先是疑惑，然后是恍然，终于无可奈何地把骄矜的Omega揽进怀里，弯腰把脑袋埋在他肩上乱蹭。Jack还偏要假装做出一副“拿你没办法”的宠溺神情，好像是Curtis非要缠上来一样。

Curtis却越过Jack的肩膀瞥了眼正和Bucky面对面好生坐着拆卸整理枪支的Steve，颇挑衅地朝Steve挑了挑眉。Bucky轻飘飘看了那边腻歪的二人一眼，似乎接下了Curtis的挑战一样跪趴着单手着地向前扣住Steve的后脑同样毫不避讳地亲上去。Steve正在专心擦枪，忽然被未婚夫吓了一跳，被Bucky推着险些摔倒在草坪上。

Jack却不知道背后的明争暗斗，只是拍拍Curtis的脑袋准备后退一步，却被男人更用力地握住腰拖进怀抱。

Jack眨眨眼像在问发生了什么，Curtis只是错开视线不作答。Omega犹疑地转过头看了眼，Bucky正从容不迫地靠在木箱上擦枪，脸颊上却捎了微红，Steve红着脸挺直了腰“端庄”又僵硬地盯着手里的猎枪。Jack回头嗔了眼Curtis，低声谴怪上一句“幼稚”，然后干脆利落地扯着男人的领带把人拽过来重重亲吻上去。

“救命啊，”Thomas瞪着他们两对，崩溃地说。

“Charles……”Ransom不知什么时候走到了正披着毯子靠在椅子上睡觉的Charles身后，Omega被吓了一跳，带着气恼瞥他一眼。

“怎么了？”Charles的声音带着喑哑，懒倦地靠在椅背上。Ransom走到桌子另一边，勾起茶杯给他倒了一杯热茶递到手边。

“我……没什么。”Ransom拉开Charles身边的椅子坐下来，刚准备开口却又骤然刹住车，把到嘴边的话尽数吞回去。他捋了捋身上的深蓝色毛衣，单手撑在桌面上望着他，若有所指地望了眼Charles鼓起的腹部，“——呃，我就随便问问，没别的意思，额，就，你再之后有什么安排吗？我指的是，在这小家伙出生以后？”

“我吗？等他出生以后？”Charles带了一点曾经绝不可能出现在他脸上的微笑，半低下头轻轻抚摸着自己腹部的弧度，像被春光披上一层轻纱般的柔情，“再修养一段时间，然后和母亲去军医院帮忙，就像我那几个兄弟一样。再等战争结束，我也不知道，可能会留在医院工作吧，我还挺喜欢那里的——战争对人的改变还真挺大的，不是吗？”他自嘲地笑着抿了一口热茶，氤氲的雾气模糊了他的脸庞。

Ransom依旧撑着头沉沉地看着他，也不回应，也不发表什么意见。Charles古怪地看了他一眼，继续说，“庄园的事情按理之后应当是Bucky打理，可是他和Jack战后还打算回北方那里去。Thomas大概也会同他的军官丈夫去到北方……我还是继续在这里扎根吧，或许，有父母在还能照看孩子。只是战后的事情谁又知道呢？土地、人、庄园、家庭、旧的一切都会改变。”

他顿了顿，把目光投向远方舒展的彩云，“又怎么样呢，我不在乎。说到底我就是个投机取巧的家伙，我总能苟延残喘活下来的。——你呢？你有什么打算？”

“……那我呢？”Ransom那副神情让Charles觉得奇怪，揪在一起的眉毛又是责怪又是委屈的样子。

Charles疑惑地看着他，完全不明白他的问句是何意味。Ransom攒紧了拳头几乎从牙缝里憋出这句极轻极轻的话：“我该去哪里？”

Charles更觉得想不明白，“我怎么知道？或许回到你以前的生活里去？那些光鲜亮丽的纸醉金迷的生活，有的是漂亮的Omega上赶着来找你；其实你现在也不见得得留在这里——噢，生产后我会去切除标记的，如果你是在担心这个。”

“不——”Ransom像是在脸上被重重锤了一拳，“可是——”那句话他却像是怎么也说不出口，只能懊丧地锤了下自己的大腿站起身愤懑地准备离开。刚转过身他又犹豫了，回转过来忽然半蹲下来双手有力地握住Charles的肩膀，“你不明白吗？我不想回到那种无趣的生活里了，Charles——”

“放开他。”Jack的声音从他背后冷冰冰地响起来。Ransom半扭过身子看他一眼，然后悻悻低声咒骂一句，收回手飞快从裤袋里掏出两个小方盒。

“拜托了，哪个更好看？……或者你压根不想要任何一个？”他打开两个盒子，里面栖着两只各不相同的圆环，“或者你压根就不想要我？”最后一句话都不像是他的声音，轻得近乎是在用气声说话。Ransom这辈子都没听过自己用这样的语气说话。

这下所有人都看着他们了。

可Charles只是微微笑着小声说：“别闹了，Ransom。”

“我没有！——”

“如果你想要的是这个孩子，好，没关系，你能照顾好他的话，你来养也行，”他自嘲地弯了下唇，“反正抚养权我也争不过你。”

“——可是我他妈想要你，你还不懂吗？Charles Barnes？我在纽约就买好了戒指结果转头你就跑没影了，我很抱歉我做过的混蛋事但我他妈想要的是你！不是什么操蛋的别的Omega或者是能让你对着他那样笑的人类幼崽，我想要你，Charles……”Ransom攒紧拳头用力地忍了半天，最终几乎是跳起来居高临下地对Charles喊，可他又不敢太过大声生怕惊扰了Omega与孩子，硬生生憋回嗓中的声音听着几乎有点委屈。

然后他僵住了，因为他看见了Charles脸上静静划过的一颗颗断线珠子一样的泪花，登时慌了手脚。刚还气焰嚣张的样子瞬间被浇熄，手忙脚乱地给Omega擦眼泪，像是个坏掉的留声机胡乱重复着“对不起”的语段。

Charles也不说话，就是掉眼泪，圆睁着那双漂亮眼睛直直瞪着他眼前兵荒马乱的Ransom。Ransom这下也不动作了，也停下来回望着Charles。

“我……”

“我……”

“对不起，”Ransom忽然单膝跪下来，近乎虔诚得像个教徒望着上帝一样望着Charles，“为了一切。对不起。”

Charles脸颊上还挂着泪珠，就这样不说话地带着一点恼火又带着说不明的无奈注视着Ransom。Ransom也怔怔望着他，等待着死亡的判决或是一张发行于天堂的赎罪券。

暮春的河流逐着水花嬉戏，轻风洪涛似地涌过层叠的绿叶。Jack防备地站在Ransom身后，Curtis则半抱着他轻轻捏着他的手让他放轻松些。

“你得要保证……你要保证——”Charles声音里带一点鼻音，犹豫着支支吾吾也说不上来让他保证的内容，只是怔怔望着Ransom。

“我保证，我保证，不管是什么。”Ransom连声道，“我的财富、我的爱、我的忠诚……我向你保证一切。”

河岸边这幅温柔的景象像是冻入一幅印象派画家笔下的画卷，色彩在斑斓光线里溶融又凝固，所有人都屏息等待着Charles的答复。

“——真的？”然后Charles愣愣地问。

Ransom绷紧的肩背先是僵了一下，然后陡然放松下来。向来混蛋的Alpha忍不住笑出了声，笑容也不由攀上了所有人的嘴角。画卷又融化进微暖春风，飞蝶嬉闹着在花间抒翅演一首圆舞曲，雀鸟上下鸣叫着编织着春的光斑。

“真的。真的真的是真的。”Ransom哄小孩一样半骗半扯着Charles伸过手，没等人反应便飞快地把银环套在他指根。Alpha得意洋洋地抓着那只微肉的小手左看右瞧，然后挑起一边眉毛意气风发地在上面重重亲了一口，“大小很合适吧？”

Charles脸却不禁垮下来一点：“紧了。”他有些愤愤地说。

“哦不——不可能是我的问题！一定是他的错！”Ransom气急败坏地指着Charles的肚子大喊大叫。Charles又气又笑地瞪着他，手指却躲在桌下悄悄摩挲着指根的银环。

“蠢蛋。”他拉着Ransom的手拽到身前。Ransom顺从地靠到他身边，小鸡啄米似的点头，“是啊，我简直是全世界最大的蠢蛋了。” 

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

**“我不要和你像朋友一样相处，Curtis。我要你爱我，就像我爱你一样。哪怕我骄纵、蛮横、无礼，我要你无条件的爱我。我问你，Mr.Everett，你能否做到?”**

主线CP：盾冬x柯王子x火TJxKnifewood

**19世纪美国南方庄园ABO，傲慢与偏见AU。**

———————

“停下。深呼吸。冷静。”Bucky拽住团团转着快把自己烧着的Ransom，把手里的冲锋枪丢给他，“这副样子可帮不上Charles。把枪端牢了，如果一会儿我们没挡住那帮北方佬——虽然可能性很小——你就是守护Charles的最后一道防线，明白了吗？怎么开枪需要我教你么？”

“当然不用！上帝啊，他不会有事吧？”Ransom接连着抛了一整串脏话，Charles在房间里一边脸色发白地流汗一边吼他让他别带坏孩子。Ransom听话地闭上嘴，紧张地抱着怀里的枪杆问。

“你最好祈祷他没有。”Jack正在装弹，听着弟弟急促痛苦的喘息皱紧了眉头，冷冰冰地说。Ransom盯紧对他紧闭的产室房门，认命地颓坐在门口开始他焦虑又漫长的等待。他把手伸进口袋里搅了搅，翻出一根棒棒糖来，看到粉色的草莓味包装下意识迸出一声粗口然后又乖乖吞回去，砰砰地用后脑撞墙。

Charles从下午就开始一阵阵剧烈腹痛，抓着Ransom的手腕口齿不清地骂他。知道他就要分娩，Mrs.Barnes与Bucky急忙驱马去镇上请了医生。不知发生了什么，镇上乱糟糟一片，驻扎在此的南方军队手忙脚乱，忙着要撤离的样子。

“他们要打进来了，”Mrs.Barnes别了别腰间的手枪，回头看了眼有些不安的儿子，“走吧，亲爱的，回家。”她揽过Jack在他脸颊上亲吻一下，然后利落地翻身上马，披着艳红色风衣的背影一如当年孤身离开家乡的坚毅。

这时候已经日薄西山，寒露凝成水珠一滴滴映着远方爆裂的火焰与绝望的硝烟，悄无声息地从屋檐滚落。Mr.Barnes扛着步枪，衔着烟却不点燃，用手缓慢地摩挲枪柄。日落照着他的剪影，像沉默的石碑扎根伫立在庄园大门前。

Steve与Bucky在他右手边二十米的位置，Curtis与Jack并肩站立在他们的另一侧。两对伴侣都不自觉把手背在身后交握，安慰着彼此发颤的心。

他们等待着，好像是一场与夕阳的无声对峙，只有晚风猛烈地撞击树桠的阴厉声响做寂静的陪衬。

“冷吗？”Steve从身后轻轻环住Bucky，Omega温柔地微笑一下，摇了摇头，然后把脑袋信任地靠到Alpha肩上。Steve最终还是张开手用肩上披着的羊绒长衫从身后牢牢裹住怀里的爱人，让他们的气味紧紧相连。

“会没事的。”Bucky很轻但坚定地说，不知是在安慰Steve还是安慰自己，“你紧张吗？小Alpha？”他用温暖的掌心贴上Steve的脸颊，用信息素安抚着有些男人。

“紧张，特别紧张。真的，”Steve把他抱得更紧一些，“这可是打仗。我只是个布鲁克林来的傻小子，顶多见过小巷子里的小混混和他们手里的钢管儿。实话说，我以前几乎没有碰过枪。”

Bucky大笑起来，在萧索的晚风里添一份暖意。他摸摸那金色的脑袋，沉稳又温柔地说，“我也害怕。但别担心，Bucky哥哥会保护你的。”

“当然。我相信你会的。”

他们手牵手面对着渐渐沉沦的落日，连呼吸都同步，在寂静的夜晚里冻结成一副油画。

忽然有栖在叶间的群鸟胡乱直冲上天，一片乱糟糟的声响满溢起来，昏暗像迷蒙的雾笼罩了Barnes庄园的土地。

“来了。”Jack本就板起的脸更沉下去，Curtis松开握着Jack的手向前一步与他比肩而立，粗粝的手指在乌黑的枪柄留下一道汗渍。

Mr.Barnes将没有点着的烟丢在地上，用靴跟碾上一碾，示意两侧的年轻人们不要轻举妄动。

马蹄声凌乱地敲打着泥泞土地的声音由远及近，那几个北方大兵的模样也拨开夜的雾霭，渐渐清晰起来。

然而终于看清来人的时候，Mr.Barnes却突然笑起来，那粘着凉意的笑声在夜色里清晰异常。

“好久不见。”他慢慢收起笑意，身上的肌肉也绷紧起来。

“还真是好久不见了，不是吗？——Martin。”来人也大笑起来，最后一个词却有些咬牙切齿的味道，“我亲爱的老朋友，我们的红玫瑰Scarlett呢？”

“与你无关，Mr.Black。”Mr.Barnes也将那名字念的分外重，拳头却紧紧握了起来。

空气仿佛绷紧成一面弯曲的弓，那个骑在马上的北方人眯起眼睛，利落地翻身下马，军靴敲得掷地有声，一步步向Barnes庄园走近。夜风萧杀地侵过层林，有霞光凝固。

“很抱歉，Martin。现在你可不是我的长官了，不，一切都不一样了，不是吗 。为了你的美人放弃一切荣誉？多么伟大，”Mr.Black向身后使了个眼色，身后的十余个士兵立刻同时举高了枪牢牢对准五人，“把你们手里可爱的武器都放下来，小Barnes们。”他粗鲁地脱下手套，在脏灰的裤腿上蹭了蹭汗湿的手，然后从容地绕到Mr.Barnes身后用手臂从后面牢牢勒住了他的脖子。暮色照亮了他灰色的眼睛，Steve却觉得自己见到了秃鹫。四个年轻人感到一股反胃，然后沉默着缓缓放下枪，浑身紧绷着举高双手。

“Scarlett的底子真是不错，你的小Barnes们真是可爱。这两个Alpha不像是你的种，真可惜，小Barnes们居然已经有爱人了呢。”

Mr.Black边说边用那厚底军靴一脚踹在Mr.Barnes腿弯，男人像是轰然倒塌的城墙一样艰难地跪倒在地上，因为脖颈上勒紧的手臂而涨红脸。“跪下。”这次是对Bucky四人的命令。

Jack气得浑身发抖，若非Curtis死死拽着他恐怕他会直冲出去。Curtis依旧高举着双手，缓慢地一点一点直直地跪在地上，双眼却死死盯着Mr.Black。Jack不甘地瞪着眼，但也用双膝沉沉抵在泥地上。Steve不动声色地试图半护到Bucky身前，却被Omega瞪了一眼，被拽住手腕用力拉回Bucky身边。Bucky贴在他耳畔用气声恼火地让他收起那点大Alpha主义，然后他用力吸气呼气调整着因紧张而有些过载的心率。

“你想要什么？”Bucky仍紧握着Steve的手，抬起头把镇定的目光投向Mr.Black。Omega忽然抬手的动作让几步远的官兵紧张地抬高了枪，可Bucky只是从容地撩起垂落的一缕棕发，用那双冰冷的绿眼睛仰视着Mr.Black，却好像正在居高临下地睥睨。他的视线沉下来扫过在大门前昏黄的灯下站立着的士兵们，不知为何让几个高大的Alpha背后都泛了凉意——就像是寒冬突然降临。

Mr.Black似乎不屑于分神给Omega，只是继续低头睨着Mr.Barnes，得意道：“我想要什么？”

“房子，美金，枪，食物，甜蜜Omega们，还有——”他顿了顿，用枪柄沉沉地敲了敲Mr.Barnes的肩膀，“他的命。”

就像是为了响应他的话语，一捆牢牢扎着的木柴忽然被风吹散，散落在地上发出慑人的巨响。

这时候恰太阳的最后一缕明光被牢牢收入黑暗。入夜了。

Jack的指甲几近扎进肉里，Bucky警告地望着他，他只能咬紧下唇让那里甚至渗出血珠来。氛围沉入一种僵硬的寂静。Bucky掩盖着发颤的睫毛，依旧让寒冬凝结上他的灰蓝的眼睛，手心却在Steve的包裹下一个劲冒着冷汗。不要慌乱，他一遍遍告诉自己。可当他回头看见Steve坚实又信任的眼神，所有的不安犹疑都瞬间溃散，一个无所畏惧的灵魂从那蓝色的海洋里大步走出来，勇敢地站在他的家人面前。

“Mr.Black，我们总之也逃不掉，土地、金钱、武器，也都可以商量，请你先冷静下来，放开我的父亲，或者换我来做你的人质……”感受到Steve骤然捏紧的手掌，他也只能悄悄放出信息素安抚紧张的Alpha。然后他的声音顿住了，瞳孔因剧变而紧缩。

一枚子弹无声无息穿破黑夜，捎起凌厉的风声，在所有人反应过来前飞快地没入军官肩膀处的皮肉，血色寸寸渗入墨绿军装，绽放出污浊的血花。

一切都在瞬息之间发生，最初短暂的静谧与震撼过后，Steve与Curtis同时反应过来，飞快地冲上去用尽全力制住Mr.Black。Jack也立刻回过神来，扑到被扔在地上的手枪上迅速捡起回身抵在Mr.Black太阳穴处。方才那一枪还不至于叫他丧了命，可也足以让他失去反抗能力。

Mr.Black被迫松开了手捂住汩汩向外冒血的肩膀，不可置信地瞪大眼睛。Mr.Barnes因而摔倒下来，大口呼吸着勉强地用手撑住自己，看上去仿佛一夜之间苍老了十余岁。Bucky一手握着枪，一手慢慢地扶起父亲，正面着那十来个北方大兵用枪指着他们慢慢地搀着Mr.Barnes后退。

月色下好像又陷入诡异的僵滞，所有人都不敢妄动，静得像是一座座雕像。所有人都盯紧着彼此，注意力的重心先是落在Mr.Black身上。他被Curtis跪压着脖子牢牢摁在地上，似乎终于反应过来接受了这局势的陡转，艰难地回转过头去寻找那枚子弹的来处。然后大家的视线随着他而转动，于是好像月色调转了头把聚光灯向后腾挪，明亮地照在那个半掩在浓夜中，双手还紧握着手枪的Omega身上。他的脸色苍白如纸，紧紧抿着没有血色的下唇，话音勉力隐藏但仍藏着一丝颤音。

“额……是个女孩。”

Thomas说。

“手向上抬——不不不，太高了，举平……很好，Honey，就是这个位置。”

“不要害怕，手指放在这里，揿下去，果断一点。就是这样。”

“完美。”

“我真为你骄傲，Thommy。”

“保护好自己，甜心。”

“等我回来。”

Johnny的声音在一片空白的脑海中沉着又带着他惯有的年轻的笑意与顽皮响起，Thomas明明紧张到几乎拿不稳枪，可依旧依循着记忆里Alpha的教习，毫不犹豫地，

举枪，瞄准，扣动扳机，

——砰。

“是个女孩，”护士从Charles的屋里推门出来，身上还沾着血。Ransom方才还垂头丧气地蹲在门口，全看不出那个张扬跋扈的公子味儿，这会儿飞快地站起来急急燥燥就要推门冲进去，被跟着护士走出来的Mrs.Barnes警告性地拉住，这才放缓了动作亦步亦趋地小心走进屋。

Charles正躺在床上，半眯着眼睛休息。他的女儿湿漉漉躺在医生怀里大哭着，Ransom先凑到Charles身边，想要摸摸自己Omega的手却被轻飘飘打开，然后那温软的手抬起来指了指医生怀里的女儿。Ransom先是一股委屈，然后才会意，大气不敢出地从医生那里接过脆弱的小婴儿，看着收起哭声正软软躺在他掌心的幼崽，心中涌上一股前所未有的温情。然后他低头注视着女儿慢吞吞走到Charles身边，一边勾着女儿的小拳头轻轻晃着，一边抬起头对上Charles有些疲倦又好像含了一点泪光的目光，愣愣张开嘴傻乎乎地笑了起来。

“这个蠢蛋。”Charles本专注地凝望着一大一小的会面，接收到那仿佛没长脑子的笑容只能无助地用双手捂住脸，小声骂了一句，却禁不住也悄悄地弯起了嘴角。

春花又在南方的土地上盛放的时候，战争的硝烟终于渐落了帷幕。历数多年的鏖战将沃土焚成焦炭、将数不尽的生命换了荒草杂碑。可毕竟还是要庆祝，还是要举杯，还是要歌唱。

Charles的女儿Rebecca正咿咿呀呀地在农场缭绕着清香的芳草地上毫无目的地跳着欢快的舞步，她没有舞伴，所以一切春风、阳光、盛开的花、一切美好都是她的舞伴。她穿着Mrs.Barnes旧舞裙的漂亮布料改做的小公主裙，肆意地跳动着，快活得好像拥有全世界。

Mr.Barnes撑了小马扎，坐在一旁安静沉默地望着这个翩然起舞的小天使。这个从来坚韧得仿佛不可被打倒的Alpha自Rebecca出生那晚过后，似乎终于放下心卸下了背负的重石，弯下了挺立了几十年的脊梁，甘做一个儿孙绕膝的平静的老人。

叮叮咚咚的乐声泉水一样从客厅里涌泄出来，是Thomas正在教隔壁Laufeyson家的小外孙女弹琴。但今日那乐声却好像带了一点紧张又好像捎了一份喜不自胜的期待。Mr.Barnes是个粗人，自听不出来什么，可是两个小姑娘却可以。

“你在等什么人吗？”小Laufeyson稚稚地问。而Rebecca只是在窗下不由自主地跳动地更欢乐、更动人，像一只破茧的蝶，在初融的新春里牵着美起舞，用最直白的语言歌唱爱。

Miss Laufeyson接走小Laufeyson的时候Jack恰刚到家，穿着齐齐整整的西装四件套慢悠悠闲庭信步地从乡土的小径走来。只有他的领带已解散了，松松垮垮拎在手里，衬衫最顶上的扣子也已解开。他应聘了地方行政人员，处理战后事宜忙得不可开交。再之后待到局势稳定下来了，他便又要与Bucky一道回北方进修。

Rebecca一见到他就小跑过来，坏心眼地整个扒在他的西装裤腿上把那一丝不苟的布料扰乱。Jack一手把她抱起来，嘟囔着Ransom的基因真要命云云的温柔抱怨，和父亲打过招呼后便走进屋，坐到沙发上报复似地挠Rebecca的痒痒。Rebecca嘻嘻地笑起来，不住地用小拳头颇有威慑力地捶Jack的手臂。

“嘿嘿嘿，某些人可不要再欺负我们的小公主了，我可都看见了，”Bucky从门口脱了靴子踏着棉袜走进来，故作威严地说。Jack含着笑向外看了眼，天色已经渐沉下去，Steve牵着两匹马哼着歌儿往马厩走去。Bucky从去年末始在镇里的学校教习法语与俄语，Steve则开设了一门艺术课，颇受孩子们喜欢，余下的时间他则照旧画自己的画。

“得了吧，你们小公主刚刚可行着恶魔行径。”

“我柴没有！”

小公主口齿不清地抗议道，挥着拳头很凶狠样子。Jack和Bucky不由得相视一笑，这时候Steve也走进屋，走到沙发前卸了力整个往坐垫上靠，准备倚到Bucky身上的样子。Bucky却狡黠地弯了弯眼，抓着Jack的手抱着Rebecca从沙发上跳起来挪到一边去。Steve摔了个空，撑起一点脑袋看一眼两兄弟凑在窗边叽里咕噜的样子，不满地大声嚷嚷起来。

Charles与Mrs.Barnes最后到家，Rebecca快跑着向他们扑去。Charles立刻张开了双手，不料小女儿竟绕过他扑到祖母怀里，毫不歉疚地嘻嘻笑着拽过爸爸的衣袖拉到身前抚慰般落下一吻。Charles大声地叹息一声，把额头抵在女儿软乎乎的脸颊上乱蹭，一边刮了刮女儿的鼻梁嗔她是“小混蛋”。

然后他凑到Bucky与Jack身边坐下，懒洋洋地瘫进Jack怀里。Rebecca见了当即有样学样，抻直双臂倒在Bucky腿上。Bucky笑着从后面牵住小女孩的手，抬起头对Charles问，“不去把妆卸了吗？黏糊糊留着难受。”

“不去。”Charles往Jack肩上一埋，闷闷地说。Jack一幅拿他没办法的样子，半揽住他的腰把那卷发的棕脑袋摁进怀里，“都是当爹的人了还这幅样子，你小时候可不这么粘人。”

Charles不说话，好像在兄长怀抱里睡着了似的。Bucky捏了捏他脸颊，问：“你去医院上班怎么还化妆？”

“去医院上班就不能花枝招展吗？”Charles扬起下巴搁在Jack肩膀上，义正言辞地说。眼尾因为倦意而挤出一点皱褶，然而那双眼睛却依然是Charles，闪着精明又有些傻得可爱的光，还悄悄藏进一点温柔的母性。

“Ransom没意见？”

“他要有意见就走人呗。”Charles底气十足地说。

“你就是想叫他吃味是不是？”Jack嗤了一声，Charles却不知为何红了点脸颊。

“怎么，你难道不为Everett回来做点准备？”

“倒提醒我了。你说不如把里面的衬衫去了就留外套和马甲——或者再缀串项链，怎么样？”

Charles还当真认真忖度起来，“小孩子可听不得这种话，”Bucky谴怪般瞪他们一眼，双手捂住了Rebecca的耳朵，两个弟弟却大笑起来。Bucky只好拍拍Rebecca叫她找Rogers姨夫玩去，小姑娘蹦跶着便溜去了。

“难道和Rogers久别重逢你不会准备些小惊喜？”Charles脑袋斜搁在Jack肩上，歪着头挑衅似地看向长兄。

Jack吸了吸气，小声说，“不，求你别问。”

Bucky抬起眼，意味深长地看他们一眼。“想听吗？”他招招手，Jack捂住了脸而Charles乖乖凑过去，Bucky附他耳边耳语几句，叫这已经生育过的Omega都瞪大了眼睛不可置信地红透了脸，看着自己兄长一幅淡定样子说不出话来。

“发生什么了？”Thomas从一旁楼梯上下来，穿了件嫩黄的长纱衫，腰间用铜腰带挽出一点腰身，发间夹了朵野雏菊。“用了点你的化妆品，”他对Charles道，然后坐到几兄弟身边，“这样会不会有点太刻意了？”

“很漂亮，”Bucky亲吻了一下他的侧脸，小弟便明媚地笑了起来，“你们刚在说什么？把Charles弄成这幅样子。”

Bucky笑起来，瞥一眼餐桌边忙前忙后帮着布菜的Steve，把小弟拉到身边小声说了几句，把Omega弄得目瞪口呆。

“我，你们，哇。”

“嘘——”Bucky笑眼弯弯道。Steve狐疑地朝这边投来一瞥，而Bucky只是抿着唇朝他眨了眨一边眼睛。Alpha立刻笑弯了眼睛，低下头羞涩地蹭着鼻尖。

Charles把手放在紧张到直揪衣服的Thomas手上，“拜托Thommy，你在紧张什么？”

“都这么多年了……何况上一次见面还是他求婚，我能不紧张吗。”

“放轻松。你们不也经常写信吗？”Bucky从后面揽住弟弟，温柔地抚着他的脑袋。Thomas把头枕在他手上，双手捂住了脸。

“如果你把一年一封信算作经常的话。”他嘟囔着。

“他不是给你来信保证今天到吗，振作起来，要把这大头兵杀得片甲不留，”Charles笑嘻嘻地说。

“万一他这几年又已经有新的Omega了呢？”

“你觉得他是这种人？”Jack挑起一边眉毛。

“当然不是！……是我犯蠢了——可我还是好紧张，”Thomas大声地叹了口气，而Jack适时地把桌上的水果塞进他嘴里。

“别紧张了，你要在这么紧张就上去先自己来一……”Charles还没说完就被Jack堵了嘴，用水果叉指着两人勒令他们两个都乖乖去吃晚饭。

晚饭以后Charles牵着R女儿慢慢走在Bucky身边，Jack挽着Thomas的手安抚紧张的Omega，让那紧张而过分甜腻的信息素渐渐平和下来。Steve走在Bucky身后一步远的位置，悄悄逗弄着Rebecca玩闹。

Charles忽然支楞起来，期待地转头望向太阳沉没方向一点黑影。Jack和Thomas也立即飞快地转过身去，而Bucky只是淡淡给他们泼了盆冷水：“那是Thor Odinson和Loki。”三个Omega一致地蔫儿了，天光似乎都因此暗了几寸。

“噢——他们来了，”Bucky却在三个弟弟恹恹转回身以后忽然说，立刻换来了Thomas的抱怨：“别逗我们玩了Bucky……”

“啊！”Charles忽然惊叫一声，紧紧抓住了Bucky的手腕，Thomas和Jack这才终于狐疑地转过头。于是他们看见在暮色溶于夜的边际，两个高大的身影隔着大约三人远的距离走着，互不理睬的样子。是Curtis与Ransom。

还没等Thomas有功夫焦急，另一个看上去年轻雀跃一些的同样高大的身影就从后面跑上来，一边一个揽住两个不情不愿的Alpha的肩膀把他们硬拉到身边，嬉皮笑脸地对他们说着什么。

Jack正要回头和Thomas说句什么，弟弟却已经松开他的手朝Johnny的方向撒腿跑去了。发间花了好些功夫装点的野雏菊掉在草地上也不管，只是毫无顾忌地冲向日思夜想终日终夜的身影飞奔。Johnny一见到他立刻把什么好连襟之类的事情抛到脑后，风一样冲上前牢牢抱住自己的Omega，把他高举起来。Thomas笑得像是全世界的蜜糖都堆在了自己眼前，抱着Johnny的脑袋一个劲地亲。

“所以说他刚才到底在紧张什么……？“Charles看着自己弟弟毫不矜持的样子，转头准备和兄长说句什么的时候，却发现Jack不知道什么时候也瞬移到Curtis怀里去了，正耳鬓厮磨地说着悄悄话。而长兄Bucky正被身后的Steve抱着，只有他一个人还傻愣愣站在原地，看着他的Alpha逆着霞光走来。

Ransom走到一半忽然定住了不肯走，少爷劲儿上了身叉着口袋看Charles。Charles却也不肯动，没想到Rebecca却率先背叛自己扑向了爸爸的怀抱。他泄气地长叹一声，正准备上前就看到Ransom已经走到眼前，一手抱着女儿一手半抱半拖地把自己拉进怀里，埋在他肩膀上大口地吸了好几口，然后懒洋洋地把自己沉甸甸的重量靠在Omega身上，耍赖似的要Charles抱自己回去。

“你回来了，”Charles终于伸手紧紧抱住自己的Alpha，轻声说。

“你怎么还化了妆？”Ransom用手捏捏Charles的脸颊，被人恼火地拍开，却得寸进尺地搂着他的腰拉进怀里仔细端详。Charles瞪视回去，然后被Ransom用双手捧着脸颊结结实实亲了上去。Rebecca扯着Alpha的裤脚嚷嚷着也要一个亲亲，Ransom不舍地放开Omega，然后弯腰单手抱起小公主，用力地在她柔软的脸颊上一连亲了好几下。

“你回来了——”Thomas还被Johnny用手拖着半举着，双手搭在Alpha肩上定定地看着他。

“是啊，我终于回来了。”Johnny笑嘻嘻地亲吻Thomas，然后忽然想起什么似的把Thomas放下来，回头几步捡起刚刚太过激动被自己抛在脑后的一大袋东西，献宝似地捧到Thomas面前。

“这是什么？”Thomas疑惑地打开包裹，是又满又沉的一袋勋章。Johnny自豪地站在Thomas面前，标标准准地敬了个军礼。Thomas看看他，又低头看看勋章，却突然皱起脸要哭了似的，Johnny没料到这个，吓了一跳，忙用双手托住他的脸，一个劲问他怎么了。

“你肯定受了好多伤。”Thomas笃定地说，然后伸手就要去撩Johnny特意换上的军礼服。Johnny赶忙伸手牵住作乱的手，抱着Omega说可不能在这里非礼他这个好青年，要看回家去再仔细看个够。本以为Thomas会红着脸说他没个正形，没想到他的未婚夫只是熠熠望着他，牵起他的小拇指说，“你答应好了哦？”

“——Thomas，你跟哪个混蛋学坏了，嗯？”Johnny愣了半晌，又气又笑地问。

他的甜心只是扑进他怀里，笑嘻嘻地用装满繁星的眼睛对上他的。那温暖的躯体让他忽然有种遥远的不真实感，战场上所有枪炮的嘶鸣、无休无止的轰炸都在一瞬间里在脑海中回溯又飞快地向后疾驰，他的世界只剩下Omega蜜糖气味的一个吻。

“晚上好，Mr.Everett。”

“晚上好，Jack——为什么叫我Mr.Everett？我做错了什么吗？”

“你说好给我写三封信的，我亲爱的不守信用的Mr.Everett。可我只收到了两封。”

“——可我提前回来了……”

“那也要三封信。”

“好吧，好吧。我回去写，好吗？严格的Dear Jack？”

“——算了。Jack Barnes最终决定特赦Mr.Everett，因为晚上的时间应该用来做些更重要的事情，不是吗，Curtis？”

“嗯哼？比如？”

“比如关了灯一起躺在被窝里背《独立宣言》……”

镇上最漂亮的教堂里还摆着战争时候留下来的病床，零零散散地放在上帝脚边。消毒水的气味还没尽数散去，阳光里浮动着尘子，从彩色的琉璃里渗进庄严的教堂，

Barnes家的四个Omega手牵着手，跨越离愁、误会、战乱、争吵、原谅、重逢又捧着爱，终于一步步笑着走向他们等待已久的爱人。Mr.Barnes与Mrs.Barnes抱着Rebecca，双双有些哽咽地注视着自己家的玫瑰被交到四个混小子手中。然后爱人们终于虔诚地亲吻彼此，在朝霞升起的刹那庄严地把永远许诺。

亲吻落在唇上时，南方的沃土间又有柑橘花盛开。

END.

居然，终于把这章写完了。是我写过最长的长篇了。咕——

这章情节有借鉴《飘》，我永远爱斯嘉丽。


End file.
